¡¿Por qué soy Pinkie Pie! (Traducción al español)
by ViolentCrimson
Summary: Vale, no se si alguien puede oír o leer esto, pero estoy tratando de usar los legendarios poderes de Pinkie Pie para romper la cuarta pared y enviar esto. Si podéis oírme, necesito ayuda. Estoy en Equestria y esto es tope raro. También estoy atascado en el cuerpo de Pinkie Pie. Sí, tan raro como suena. Y ahora necesito ayuda... ¡porque todos los ponis piensan que estoy loco!
1. Em ¿Hola?

Esto es una traducción al español del fanfic "Why Am I Pinkie Pie?!" hecha por mí con permiso de su autor, Hoopy McGee. Si os gusta, podéis leer esta y otras historias suyas en inglés dentro de su perfil en Fimfiction.

* * *

**Em… ¿Hola?**

¿Hola? ¿Alguien puede oírme?

¿Hola?

Em…

Vale, esto es una estupidez. Ni siquiera sé si esto funciona. Oh, bueno… supongo que vale la pena probar.

En fin, voy a continuar y a asumir que _alguien_ puede recibir esto. Estos poderes para romper la cuarta pared tiene que servir para algo, ¿no? Eso si es que son reales y de verdad puedo usarlos, claro.

Vale, creo que debería empezar por el principio.

Hola. Soy una persona humana perfectamente normal. Y, por alguna razón, también soy Pinkie Pie. Me explico…

Vale, no, no puedo explicarlo. No tengo ni idea de cómo ha ocurrido esto. Estaba un día en el Target que tengo cerca de casa para comprar algunas bombillas, bolsas de basura… ese tipo de cosas. Estaba por la sección de decoración y pensé en pasarme por el pasillo "rosa" para ver si tenían alguna cosa de ponis nueva. Le eché una mirada al espejo que tenían expuesto y me quedé completamente helado al ver cómo cierta poni rosa con cara asustada me devolvía la mirada.

Parpadeé, y después noté una sensación extraña, como si me _desplazaran_. Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, vi cómo mi propia cara me devolvía la mirada, pero no seguía estando en el Target ni de blas. Volví a parpadear, y cuando abrí los ojos, mi cara ya no estaba, y el espejo mostraba una vez más la cara de una muy confundida Pinkie Pie.

Sí, vale. Es algo increíblemente raro, y obviamente estaría alucinando, ¿verdad? Tenía ponis en el cerebro y estaría teniendo alguna especie de transtorno mental. Me había vuelto loco de remate y en realidad estaría por el suelo del pasillo del Target, probablemente echando espuma por la boca y balbuceando el tema de My Little Pony.

Pues en realidad no _parecía_ que fuera así. Demasiadas sensaciones. Podía notar que la habitación olía algo a polvo y tenía un pequeño toque a perfume femenino, pero también podía notar cómo el aroma a pastelería subía por las escaleras. Galletas, tartas, pastelitos… ese tipo de cosas. También podía escuchar algunas voces que venían de fuera. No tenía esa sensación de movimiento constante que tiene uno cuando sueña, y además podía sentir el duro suelo de madera bajo mi trasero.

Lo que realmente me puso los pelos de punta fue el ligero sabor a glaseado que notaba en mi boca. Sabía que eso nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Es algo que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido si hubiera estado alucinando, o teniendo un ataque o lo que sea. Así que, como no lograba procesar lo que estaba pasando, me quedé ahí quieto. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero me quedé ahí sentado sobre mi extraño y peludo trasero rosa, mirando simplemente al espejo con unos ojos azules como platos mientras trataba de negar que todo aquello estaba pasando.

Y entonces una gota de sudor resbaló hasta uno de esos ojos y me escoció cosa mala. Finalmente comencé a parpadear otra vez y empecé a darme cuenta de que todo esto era _real_. Pero no podía ser real. Pero _era_ real. Pero no _podía_ serlo…

¿Alguna vez has visto una de esas películas viejas de ciencia-ficción donde engañan a los androides/robots/computadoras asesinas con puzles de lógica y eso hace que se les frían los circuitos y exploten? Pues así es como me sentía, todo mientras miraba a esta extraña pero conocida cara en el espejo.

Por suerte, mi cerebro no explotó. Y tampoco me desmayé, que es lo que normalmente pasa cuando les ocurren cosas de este calibre a los personajes de las historias que leo. En vez de eso, me quedé un poco empanado y traté de levantarme. Tenía que ver si de verdad estaba en Ponyville, porque estaba _clarísimo_ que aquello era la habitación de Pinkie. La recordaba perfectamente de la serie. Estaba incluso ese pequeño caimán sin dientes mirándome de forma enigmática.

Caminar a cuatro patas es difícil, así que me tropecé unas cuantas veces mientras me dirigía a la ventana. Tampoco fue tan mal, ya que no llegué a caerme al suelo, pero no iba a ganar ninguna carrera, eso os lo garantizo. No puedo ni empezar a describir lo raro que me resultaba el notar aquellos músculos y huesos extraños bajo mi pelaje. Era totalmente surrealista.

¿Y caminar con cascos? ¡Olvidadlo! _Jamás_ había sentido nada parecido. No, no es como caminar de puntillas, o al menos no exactamente. Además, pensaba que los cascos eran duros y toscos, y que sería como llevar botas muy gruesas. Pero no, en realidad podía sentir la madera del suelo con ellos. Resulta que la parte blanda del casco (que por cierto, lo busqué y se llama "ranilla") es muy sensible. Al menos en los cascos de Pinkie. Oh, y cuando pones tu peso sobre ellos, se expanden un poco. Fue… bastante extraño sentir eso.

Llegué hasta la ventana, la abrí, y me apoyé torpemente contra la repisa. Sip, estaba en Ponyville sin ninguna duda. ¿Queréis saber por qué lo sabía? Pues porque había ponis multicolor dondequiera que mirara, charlando, jugando, paseando…

Guau.

Si habéis visto la serie, sabréis de qué estoy hablando. Los edificios parecían sacados de una pintoresca aldea de cuento de hadas. La mayor parte eran blancas por fuera y con tejados hechos de paja. Sus decoraciones eran de todo tipo de colores pastel, tonos rosas en su mayoría, pero también verdes, azules y morados. Era precioso, era nostálgico… ¡y me llevé el susto de mi vida!

Me volví a sentar sobre mi trasero y puse la espalda contra la pared mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. ¡Dita sea, yo solo quería comprar algunas cosas, y ahora estoy en Ponyville y soy Pinkie Pie! ¡Y ni siquiera me hice con las bombillas, que eran la principal razón por la que salí a comprar!

Y entonces una pequeña voz en mi cabeza dijo: _Al menos no eres Twilight Sparkle_.

_¿Por qué dices eso? _—pregunté a la voz de mi cabeza—. _¡A mí me gusta Twilight Sparkle!_

¡Así es, voz en mi cabeza! ¡No te metas con Twilightlicious! Pero aquella voz interior no dijo aquello por decir.

_Porque probablemente Twilight sea la única que pueda descubrir lo que ha pasado y llevarte a casa_ —dijo de forma razonada. Y que me aspen si no estaba en lo cierto.

Me quedé allí sentada durante unos minutos, con la espalda contra la pared y las patas traseras extendidas frente a mí, pensando en lo que iba a hacer, en lo que podría decir, en todas las cosas que pasarían si le contara a Twilight que yo era un ser alienígena dentro del cuerpo de su amiga. Un extraño ruido de succión interrumpió mi concentración. Bajé la mirada y vi una _cosa_ rara y verde enganchada a uno de mis cascos.

—¡Ahh! —Lo que dije no fue la cosa más elocuente del mundo, pero me hice entender. Solté una patada en acto reflejo y la cosa rara y verde (que obviamente era Gummy, el caimán desdentado) salió volando. Contuve un grito; no quería hacer daño al pequeñajo, pero hizo un arco suavemente en el aire y cayó sobre la cama de Pinkie. Me quedé mirándolo, preocupado, y él me devolvió la mirada, parpadeando un ojo y después el otro.

Estaba muy seguro de que estaba bien.

En fin, mi nueva voz me llamó la atención. Así que dije lo mismo otra vez.

—Ahh. —Hmm. Qué raro.

—Ahh. ¡Ahh! Ah ah ah. ¡Gaaaaaah! ¡Gaaaagaaaahhhhhahahahaaaa!

—¿Va todo bien, cariño? —preguntó de repente una voz.

—¡AHH! —contesté.

Di un salto y miré por las escaleras que subían a la habitación. La señora Cake había asomado la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver la habitación, y me miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y buen humor.

—¡Oh! ¡Ah! Emm… —dije. Magnífico, ¿verdad?—. Tan solo estaba… em… ¡practicando algunos ruidos!

Le mostré una sonrisa de pánico. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y bajó las escaleras. Estoy seguro al 110% de que estaría pensando algo parecido a "¡Ay, esta Pinkie y sus locuras!"

En fin, mi voz sonaba igual a como os imaginaríais. Muy aguda e igualita a la de Andrea Libman. Una voz femenina. Lo que significaba, por cierto, que ahora soy una chica. O una yegua. O una poni yegua. Una poni yegua chica rosa y oh Dios mío estoy flipando en colores y…

Vale, vale, lo siento. Todavía me pasa de vez en cuando. En fin, aunque era algo bastante terrible, la pérdida de mis genitales masculinos en realidad pasó a un segundo plano comparado con la pérdida de mi humanidad en general. En serio, creedme.

Estoy seguro de que no hace falta que describa cómo me veo ahora. O bueno, no sé, tal vez sí. Estoy asumiendo que, si estoy rompiendo la cuarta pared, todo esto le llegará a algún compañero brony, aunque puede que no sea el caso. Tal vez esto le llegue a alguna niña pequeña que es fan de la serie, en cuyo caso… em… perdón por haber nombrado lo de los genitales. Olvida lo que dije, ¿vale?

Nota mental: dejar de mencionar los genitales por si acaso hay niños.

O tal vez la persona a la que le llega esto no es ni brony ni fan. Espero que al menos sea humano. Si eres un alienígena, entonces _espero_ que no seas de los que abducen a la gente y les hacen pruebas con sondas, porque, en serio, esto ya es bastante perturbador de por sí. Ahora que lo pienso, si fueras un alienígena de esos que se te pega a la cara la cosa sería aún peor. Por favor, si eres uno de esos horrendos alienígenas a los que les gusta abrazarse a las caras, no hace falta que te molestes en ayudarme, así estoy bien.

Ah. Me voy por las ramas. Perdón. No sé si es por el cerebro de Pinkie o qué, pero ahora suelo salirme por la tangente muy a menudo.

¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Descripciones. Vale, soy una poni. Más concretamente, una poni rosa con el pelaje más rosa que te puedas imaginar por todo el cuerpo. Mi cola y crin, de un rosa más oscuro, están bien enmarañadas, son gruesas y esponjosas, y parece que tengan vida propia.

Creo que ya mencioné antes que mis ojos son azules, pero también son enormes. Unos ojos muy grandes de color azul claro. Tienen una mirada muy inocente, y eso es algo muy, _muy_ poco apropiado. ¡No soy lo bastante inocente como para merecer estos ojos! ¡Soy un hombre adulto, por el amor de Dios! ¡He hecho cosas obscenas con otras chicas y todo!

Ay, ya me olvidaba de que esto podía llegar a alguna niña. Vale, cerebro, ¡deja de pensar en cosas obscenas!

Oh, ups. Jejeje, perdón. _Espero_ que esto último no haya cruzado la cuarta pared. Es un poco como cuando tratas de _no_ pensar en elefantes, y entonces lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en elefantes, ¿sabéis?

Bueno, continúo, y espero que corramos un tupido velo sobre este embarazoso incidente…

Ya había visto a Pinkie Pie en la serie de dibujos, y en ella el color de su cuerpo era uniforme, pero ese no es el caso en… bueno, no sé de qué otra forma decirlo, así que llamaré a esto "vida real", ¿vale? No nos liemos en detalles. Su pelaje… mi pelaje… en fin, solo se ve de un color rosa uniforme cuando se mira desde lejos. Cada uno de los pelos son, en su mayoría, de un color rosa brillante, pero también tenía tonos distintos mezclados, desde rosa claro a oscuro. Había incluso algunos pelos que eran totalmente blancos, aunque eran muy pocos.

La excepción era la cutie mark, que eran tres globos en cada una de mis caderas. Cada marca tenía dos globos azules y uno amarillo, y eran pelos tintados de ese color. Molaban bastante, la verdad.

También mis… sus… cascos eran de un color un poco más oscuro que el pelaje. La parte externa era dura, tal y como esperaba, pero la planta de los cascos era… rara. Vale, para empezar, siendo una poni, no debería de poder verme la planta de mis cascos, ¿no? Pues olvídalo; los ponis de por aquí pueden hacer todo tipo de cosas ridículas, y poder mirarse la planta de los cascos es de las cosas más normales que he visto desde que estoy aquí.

Lo siento, he vuelto a irme por las ramas.

A lo que iba, hay una parte detrás de la uña que es bastante rara y esponjosa, y después está la ranilla, que es una especie de tejido blando y rosa (por supuesto) con forma triangular. No sé si se debe a que son ponis mágicos o no, porque no me imagino a los caballos de mi mundo con un tejido así de blando en sus cascos. Pero bueno, así son los de Pinkie.

Ya basta de descripciones. Si nunca has visto la serie, es suficiente con que sepas que soy una poni mágica de color rosa dentro de un mundo mágico lleno de ponis mágicos.

Lo gracioso (ja, ja, mira cómo me río) es que siempre he querido venir aquí. Sí, siempre he querido venir aquí, pero con mi cuerpo. No con el cuerpo de Pinkie Pie. Así que, decidí hacer caso a esa voz que tenía en mi cabeza y pensé que ya era hora de irme a buscar a Twilight Sparkle.

Como si necesitara una razón para eso. Es mi poni favorita al fin y al cabo.

Aun así, si hay alguien que pudiera descubrir lo que me ha pasado, imaginaba que sería la prodigiosa y superinteligente poni que… que…

¿Quién vive en una biblioteca en el fondo de un árbol? ¡Twi~light Spar~kle!

Lo siento, tenía la canción de Bob Esponja metida en la cabeza. ¡Oh, Dios mío, creo que el cerebro de Pinkie me está pegando sus locuras!

Vale, creo que voy a descansar un momento. Volveré a contaros mi historia dentro de un rato, cuando las locuras se hayan calmado un poquito.


	2. Siento lo de antes

**Siento lo de antes**

Todavía suelo tener esos pequeños ataques de nervios. Es algo que realmente me fastidia, ¿sabéis? Es decir, vale, venir aquí era una de mis fantasías, pero aun así… Cuando tu sentido de lo que es _real_ y lo que es _fantasía_ se mezclan de esta manera, es muy difícil mantener la calma y seguir adelante, ¿sabéis a lo que me refiero?

En fin, de vuelta a mi historia, supongo. Como estaba diciendo, decidí ir a ver a Twilight Sparkle. Eso no fue dicho y hecho, claro. Me llevaría una media hora tomar esa decisión, y probablemente otra media hora para calmar mis nervios antes de tratar de aventurarme finalmente.

Me levanté, caminé hasta las escaleras y, _muy cuidadosamente_ (cascos y cuatro patas, ¿recordáis?), bajé al primer piso de, efectivamente, Sugarcube Corner. En este piso vivían los Cake: el señor, la señora y, claro está, los gemelos. Me había olvidado de los gemelos hasta que pasé al lado de una puerta abierta que llevaba al, presumiblemente, cuarto de los bebés. Donde la señora Cake estaba… bueno, sin más rodeos, estaba dando de mamar. A los bebés. En el cuarto de los bebés.

Y a ambos a la vez. Tengo que admitirlo, para eso hace falta destreza.

Así que, como dije antes, dando de mamar. La señora Cake debió de confundir mi mirada de puro horror por una de aprobación o de felicidad al ver a los bebés (_son_ una monada, eso lo admito), porque me sonrió y me saludó con un casco. Aparté los ojos de aquel escalofriante espectáculo y le sonreí débilmente. Murmuré algo sobre ir a ver a Twilight y la señora Cake asintió, probablemente demasiado ocupada haciendo sus cosas de mamá como para escucharme o preocuparse por nada de lo que le dije.

Me abrí camino entre escalofríos hasta la planta baja, saludé al señor Cake, casi me desmayé otra vez por el puro surrealismo de todo aquello, y caminé hasta la puerta.

Esa puerta. ¡Me intimidaba muchísimo! Una vez la abriera, estaría fuera de la relativa seguridad que me proporcionaba Sugarcube Corner, que era un lugar extraño, pero al menos me resultaba familiar.

Al otro lado de esa puerta había ponis. Montones y montones de pequeños y felices ponis multicolor. La idea me resultaba terrorífica, en realidad. Estaría expuesto, al aire libre. Dudé… pero entonces recordé que en _este_ lado de la puerta había una señora Cake dando de mamar. ¡De repente todo me pareció mucho más fácil!

Abrí la puerta y di mis primeros pasos en lo que es Ponyville. No fue tan raro como esperaba, la verdad. Era como caminar por una feria medieval, solo que con ponis parlantes de colorines en vez de tíos con mallas ceñidas y tías vestidas como si fueran sirvientas.

Cómo echo de menos las sirvientas. Oh, cierto. Nada de obscenidades. Perdón.

Empecé a caminar por el sendero (de tierra), tal y como era de esperar, antes de detenerme y darme cuenta de que _no_ tenía ni idea de adónde estaba yendo. Miré a mi alrededor y traté de divisar un árbol entre los tejados, pero fui incapaz. No obstante, sí que vi un montón de caras conocidas. O mejor dicho; pelajes, crines, colas y cutie marks conocidas, porque las caras eran todas prácticamente las mismas en la serie, ¿sabéis?

Por ahí estaba Carrot Top en su puesto, vendiendo su género. ¿O en realidad era Golden Harvest? ¿O… no era ninguno de los dos? ¡Tal vez Hasbro no puso sus nombres correctamente, y puede que tampoco el fandom! Empecé a perder un poco los nervios al darme cuenta de que estaba en un pueblo _repleto_ de ponis que probablemente sabían mi nombre (o eso pensaban ellos), ¡pero yo no estaba seguro de cuáles eran los suyos!

Esa unicornio que hay ahí… estoy bastante seguro de que su auténtico nombre no es Colgate ni Romana, ¡pero está saludándome y sonriendo como si fuéramos viejas amigas! ¡Probablemente _seamos_ viejas amigas! Le devolví el saludo y recé porque no se acercara a hablar conmigo. Afortunadamente, siguió su camino.

¿Y la pequeña unicornio lila de crin rubia? Sí, es muy pequeña, pero ¿es realmente Dinky? Y esos dos potros que jugaban con la pelota… bueno, es cierto que sus cutie marks encajaban, pero ¿de verdad eran Snips y Snails? En serio… Snails. ¿Quién llamaría así a su hijo?

Me preguntaba desesperadamente cómo solucionar lo del dilema de los nombres mientras observaba a los potros cómo pateaban la pelota. Y entonces me golpeó.

—Ouch —dije mientras me frotaba el hocico y la pelota se alejaba dando saltos.

—¡Oh, lo siento mucho, señorita Pie! —dijo el pequeño Snips (?) mientras corría hacia mí con cara arrepentida.

Vale, era hora del primer episodio de "¿Qué haría Pinkie Pie?"

—Oh, no pasa nada. Estoy… super… ¿estupendillamente?

¡Argh, no, esa no es Pinkie Pie! ¡Ese es Ned Flanders! Y ha sido lamentable. Realmente lamentable. Lo siento mucho.

Sin embargo, lo que hice después fue peor. Es decir, me pareció una idea brillante en aquel momento, pero en serio, es la idea más estúpida que pudierais imaginar.

—¡Pero creo que ese golpe en la mollera me ha provocado amnesia temporal! —dije—. ¡Rápido, dime cómo te llamas!

¿Ves? No bromeaba, fue una idea la mar de idiota.

—Em… Snips, señorita Pie —dijo el potro mientras me mostraba esa mirada que cualquier forma de vida inteligente se reservaba para la gente chiflada—. Y él es Snails —continuó mientras hacía un gesto a su amigo, el cual estaba observando con la mirada perdida la pared de un edificio.

Je. Así que alguien _sí_ que se atrevió a llamar así a su hijo. De todas maneras, ¡es estupendo! ¡Dos menos; solo quedan un par de centenares más!

—¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! Y… ¿por dónde se va a la biblioteca, Snips? —Eso _sí _que fue una buena idea. Es decir, el chaval ya estaría convencido de que estaba como una cabra, así que ¿por qué no obtener algo de información?

El pequeño y rollizo unicornio señaló con un casco. Justo por donde yo había venido. Estupendo.

—¡Gracias, Snips! —dije con alegría sincera en mi voz. Me di la vuelta y fui por donde me señaló.

En realidad me sentía bastante bien en aquel momento. De hecho, creo que "aliviado" sería el término más apropiado, ya que de repente me sentía mucho menos estresado. Así que mi "emocionómetro" pasó de "aterrorizado" a "feliz", y empecé a tararear para mí mismo mientras caminaba.

Entonces pensé en que estaría guay que mis pasos acompañaran a la canción que estaba tarareando. Me llevó un tiempo cómo hacer eso sin tropezar con mis propias patas, pero al final pude hacerlo.

Así que, allí estaba, tarareando y caminando por la calle, y de repente la letra de la canción se apareció en mi cabeza.

_Me llamo Pinkie Pie, y os quiero hoy contar…_

Ay, madre. Estaba tarareando la canción de Smile. Esperaba que fuera mi imaginación lo que hizo que sintiera que algo se estaba formando a mi alrededor, una especie de energía, como si estuviera justo debajo de una tormenta que empezaba a formarse rápidamente.

Me paré súbitamente y escuché un gran alboroto detrás de mí. La sangre se me heló. Giré la cabeza lentamente, temeroso de lo que vería detrás de mí.

Y detrás de mí había dos docenas de coloridos ponis, todos apelotonados al detenerse de repente y mirándome con grandes sonrisas y ojos expectantes.

Santo Dios, ¡estaban a punto de realizar un número musical improvisado _justo detrás de mí_! Les dirigí la mirada y dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza, que fue: "¡Aaaaaagh!"

Y entonces salí corriendo y dejé atrás a un puñado de ponis perplejos.

Por cierto, os puedo asegurar que las habilidades de Pinkie que mostraban en la serie no estaban exageradas para nada. Tío, cuando quiere, ¡esta poni se mueve _como las balas_! Los edificios _volaban_ por mi lado mientras corría preso del pánico. Os daré unos detalles para que os hagáis una idea: cascos estruendosos, patas borrosas, viento en mi crin, cola fluyendo detrás de mí… todo tipo de cosas que implican "poni corriendo muy, muy rápido".

Naturalmente, una vez más calmado, me di cuenta de que me había perdido otra vez. Me vi en uno de esos parques que se ven de vez en cuando en la serie, ese en el que hay una estatua con un poni sin nombre que lleva una silla de montar y está a dos patas.

Mi "emocionómetro" cambió de nuevo, y pasé a estar pensativo y malhumorado, así que me senté bajo un árbol para recuperar el aliento. No estaba preparado para vérmelas con el pueblo otra vez, al menos todavía no, así que traté de relajarme y al menos aparentar algo de control.

Vale. Nota mental: nada de cantar mientras soy Pinkie Pie, que pasan cosas raras.

Me quedé ahí sentado durante… Dios, no sé, ¿tal vez veinte minutos? Después mi cerebro empezó a calmarse un poco y a pensar con claridad otra vez. Bueno, vale, con claridad no, pero sí con _más _claridad que antes.

Mientras estaba ahí sentado, la vocecita en mi cabeza apareció de nuevo y dijo:

_A ver, eres Pinkie Pie _y _también eres nuevo en el pueblo ¿No significa eso que tienes que montar una fiesta _para ti mismo_?_

Eso me resultó absurdamente gracioso, y antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba _literalmente_ rodando por el suelo y riendo de forma histérica. También experimenté una nueva sensación, algo que jamás había hecho siendo humano: ¡la legendaria risa-ronquido!

Probablemente no me hubiera resultado tan gracioso si no hubiera estado tan decaído dos minutos antes.

En fin, una vez se calmaron mis risitas porquinas, me levanté de nuevo. Definitivamente me sentía mucho mejor. Bueno, excepto que tenía sed, así que bebí un poco de agua del estanque que estaba a los pies de la estatua, la cual, puaj, sabía fatal, pero al menos me quitó el gusto a glaseado que todavía tenía en la boca. Solo de pensar que estaba saboreando lo que Pinkie había comido antes de que yo me metiera en su cuerpo me daba repelús cosa mala.

Y entonces me percaté de que había una fuente para beber al lado y me pegué con un casco en la frente por haber estado bebiendo el apestosa agua de un estanque.

Vale, esto lo digo con toda sinceridad, chicos (o chicas, o… probables alienígenas). Si alguna vez os encontráis con que tenéis cascos en vez de manos, ¡tened _mucho cuidado_ al daros con él en la cara! En serio, casi me dejo KO del golpe. Acabé con un chichón considerable en la cabeza, pero… bueno, supongo que me serviría para que mi historia de la amnesia fuera más creíble, ¿no?

Así que, tampoco está tan mal la cosa, ¿cierto?

Vale, una vez acabé de darme sopapos en la cara, bebí un poco más de agua, esta vez de la fuente, que sabía mucho mejor.

Después caminé de vuelta al pueblo _muy seriamente_. Nada de cantar, nada de tararear, nada _de nada_. ¡Malditos ponis y sus espontáneos números musicales!

Estuve deambulando un rato, pensando que así acabaría por toparme con la biblioteca. Quiero decir, Ponyville tampoco es _tan_ grande, ¿no? Al menos, eso es lo que pensaba. Pero en realidad, Ponyville es _enorme_, o eso parece cuando no tienes ni idea de dónde estás. Pasé por delante de Carousel Boutique como cinco veces, todas por accidente, y no me topé con ningún otro lugar conocido.

Al final llegué de nuevo a Sugarcube Corner. Snips y Snails todavía estaban ahí, jugando con la pelota, y Snips me miró de forma sospechosa, probablemente pensando en cuál sería la siguiente tontería que se escaparía de mi boca.

Pero ahora que sabía (más o menos) dónde estaba. ¡Ya podía ir camino a la biblioteca!

Y hubiera llegado a ella si no hubiera sido por…

Ups, vaya, tengo que irme. Lo siento, tengo visita, y me resulta _muy difícil_ mantener una conversación mientras trato de romper la cuarta pared. Ya seguiremos en otro momento, ¿vale?


	3. Bueno, ¿por dónde iba?

**Bueno, ¿por dónde iba?**

Ah, sí. Todavía estaba de camino a la biblioteca. Si os parece que estoy tardando mucho en contar cómo llegué allí, creedme, ¡a mí me pareció _mucho_ más tiempo!

Vale, estaba en Sugarcube Corner y más o menos sabía hacia dónde tenía la biblioteca porque Snips me señaló el camino. Empecé a caminar con la cabeza gacha, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Bueno, en realidad no es "como si estuviera", ¡porque en realidad si que estaba pensando en algo!

Es decir, se me ocurrió que iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba el convencer a esta gente de que en realidad era un humano que de algún modo estaba metido en el cuerpo de Pinkie, porque cualquier tontería sin sentido que dijera o hiciera tan solo sería "Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie".

_Tal vez deberías probar esa teoría_ —sugirió la vocecita en mi cabeza.

Bah, qué demonios. Tampoco es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer, ¿no? Significaría que iba a atraer _mucho_ la atención, pero qué diablos. Estaba desesperado. Si no podía convencer a nadie, me quedaría aquí atrapado…

**¡Para siempreee!**

Así que me puse encima de un barril que tenía cerca. Pinkie probablemente se hubiera subido en él de un salto, pero yo tuve que trepar por él torpemente. Cuando ya estuve finalmente encima, miré a mi alrededor y vi que estaba cerca de un mercado a rebosar de ponis. La mayoría estaba de compras, pero también había unos cuantos sentados en la terraza de una cafetería mientras comían y charlaban.

Este lugar era perfecto para probar mi teoría. Me levanté sobre mis patas traseras (tambaleándome más de lo que hubiera querido), llené de aire mis pulmones y empecé a gritar:

—¡Atención todo el mundo, por favor! ¡Esto es muy, muy, supertásticamente importante!

Todos los ponis que había en el lugar me dirigieron la mirada, algunos con curiosidad, otros con una expresión que parecía decir "estupendo, ya estamos otra vez". Las ignoré todas ellas y continué.

—Ahora que tengo vuestra atención… ¡Yo _no_ soy Pinkie Pie! ¡Puede que lo parezca, pero en realidad soy un alienígena que se ha quedado encerrado en su cerebro!

Las reacciones fueron… diversas. Unos ponis pusieron los ojos en blanco, otros rieron, otros se encogieron de hombros simplemente. Pero todos y cada uno de ellos continuaron con sus asuntos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Bueno, excepto uno.

—En fin, eso explica muchas cosas —dijo una poni que puede que fuera Bon Bon mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—¡Lo digo en serio! —grité mientras la ignoraba—. ¡No soy Pinkie Pie! ¡En realidad soy…!

—Una vergüenza. Eso es lo que eres —dijo otra voz. Bajé la mirada y vi a una Applejack que me fruncía el ceño—. Y ahora baja de ahí y deja de hacer tonterías. Tengo manzanas que vender.

Bajé del barril dando un salto, o para ser más exactos, me tiré de cabeza al suelo, y una AJ invadida por la vergüenza ajena me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

—¡Applejack! ¡Tienes que creerme! —le dije después de escupir algo de tierra que se me había colado en la boca—. ¡De verdad que he sido invadida por un alienígena!

Espera, ¿por qué lo he dicho así?

—Quiero decir, ¡en realidad _soy_ un alien que ha invadido el cuerpo de Pinkie Pie!

¡Argh, así suena que lo haya hecho a propósito y con posibles intenciones malignas!

—Quiero decir, soy un alienígena normal que de repente se ha quedado atrapado en el cuerpo de Pinkie Pie, ¡y quiero volver!

—No sé, a mí me pareces la misma Pinkie de siempre —dijo—. En cualquier caso, estás asustando a los clientes, así que ¿por qué no te vas a jugar a los alienígenas a otro lado?

Suspiré, desalentado. Si el Elemento de la Honestidad no me creía… Bueno, es algo que me puso muy triste, desde luego. Salí del mercado con una depresión de caballo (ja, ja) y convencido de que mi teoría era correcta. Probablemente no podía hacer una locura lo bastante grande como para que los ponis no pensaran otra cosa que no fuera: "es Pinkie Pie haciendo de las suyas".

Y entonces un par de cosas me vinieron a la vez a la cabeza.

Primero, ¡qué fuerte, acabo de conocer a Applejack! ¡Cómo mola! Sí, vale, acababa de regañarme, ¡pero da igual! ¡Hora de chillar como un fanboy!

Segundo… ¿por qué dije "supertásticamente"?

Esto último me asustó de verdad. ¡Jamás en mi vida había dicho "supertásticamente"! ¡Ni siquiera es una palabra!

Bueno, antes solía inventar palabras, pero eso fue cuando era pequeño. Los niños pequeños no saben todavía cómo funciona el lenguaje, ¿sí? Así que se inventan palabras que parecen seguir las normas, pero que en realidad no son palabras. Por ejemplo, recuerdo que una vez dije "mejorísimo", y mi madre pensó que era de lo más gracioso. ¡Se lo contó a todo el mundo! ¡Y entonces estuvo "mejorísimo" esto y "mejorísimo" lo otro durante un mes por lo menos!

¡Je! ¡Mi tía incluso lo puso en una tarjeta de cumpleaños varios años más tarde! Escribió: "te hubiera dado uno mejorísimo, pero este era el más mejorísimo que tenían".

Es decir, me inventé la palabra debido a mi limitado vocabulario, ¡y ellos van y se burlan de mí por tan poca cosa! ¡Y encima había cometido un error! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que "más mejor" está mal dicho!

¡Tío, fue la peor fiesta de cumpleaños de la historia! ¡Ni siquiera me regalaron el Transformer que quería! Me dieron una imitación barata. En serio, ¿un robot transformable con forma de Volkswagen escarabajo llamado "Buddy Bee"? ¿Qué tomadura de pelo es esa? Bueno, traté de actuar como si me gustara, y jugué con él como si no estuviera tremendamente decepcionado, ¡pero la primera vez que transformé ese trasto, la cabeza se le cayó!

Tal vez podría compensar aquello montándome un fiesta en mi honor ya que estoy aquí. ¿No estaría guay? Podría… Oh.

Vale, perdón. Me he vuelto a ir por las ramas, ¿verdad?

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ah, sí, el mercado.

Creo que esa fue la primera vez que me planteé seriamente que el cerebro de Pinkie podría estar influenciando el mío. ¡Genial, no solo estoy atrapado en el cuerpo de Pinkie, sino que además me estaba _transformando en ella_, lo que significaba que iba contrarreloj!

Lo cual era… estupendo (añadir mirada sarcástica aquí).

En fin, mi prueba demostró algo, está claro. Si quería convencer a Twilight de que, _en serio_, yo no era Pinkie Pie, tendría que evitar todos estos desvaríos. ¡Tenía que hacer algo tan anormal para Pinkie, que ella no tendría más elección que creer que yo no era yo!

Espera. ¡Quería decir que "no tendría más elección que creer que yo no era ella"!

Argh. ¿Véis el tipo de cosas que tengo que aguantar?

En fin, así es como tenía la cabeza mientras deambulaba cabizbaja por Ponyville, buscando de nuevo la biblioteca de Twilight. Ahora resultaba más difícil estar emocionado, porque estaba convencido de que no me creería por mucho que lo intentara.

De hecho, ¡estaba tan cabizbaja que pasé por el lado de Rainbow Dash y ni siquiera me di cuenta! Hubiera continuado mi camino, pero Dashie _jamás_ hubiera dejado pasar aquello sin decir una palabra.

—¡Ey! —dijo justo desde mi lado. Me dio un buen susto, la verdad. Creo que salté un metro en el aire de la sorpresa—. ¿Es que vas a ignorarme?

—¡Oh, Dios mío, es Rainbow Dash! —dije con emoción mientras la señalaba con un casco.

Me miró de forma inexpresiva durante un segundo y después puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, es Pinkie Pie! —contestó con ironía—. En fin, pensaba que íbamos a ir a gastar algunas bromas. ¡No me digas que te habías olvidado! ¡Has estado insistiendo en ello durante toda la semana!

—¡No me he olvidado! —dije, lo cual técnicamente era cierto—. Y no soy Pinkie Pie. ¡Soy una criatura alienígena, un humano, que de alguna manera se ha quedado encerrado en su cabeza, y estoy tratando de averiguar cómo volver a casa!

Profundo silencio.

—Vaaale —dijo finalmente Dash mientras me miraba extrañada—. Tengo que admitir que eso me ha pillado por sorpresa. ¿Estás tratando de gastarme una broma a _mí_?

—¡Nonono, estoy hablando en serio! —dije—. ¡Soy un alienígena!

Se quedó mirándome durante un minuto. Después sonrió.

—¡Oh, eso es brillante! ¡Seremos invasoras alienígenas! ¡Espera aquí, voy a buscar un par de disfraces!

Y dicho aquello, alzó el vuelo y se esfumó en el aire. Yo me quedé allí mientras tosía por el polvo que se levantó. Después estampé un casco en el suelo con frustración.

¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué nadie me hace caso?!

En fin, ahora no tenía tiempo para irme a gastar bromas, así que seguí buscando a Twilight, y por lo tanto, desobedecí una orden directa de Rainbow Dash. Supongo que aquello no me pasaría factura más tarde, ¿verdad?

Naaaah…

Bueno, me marché de allí y continué buscando la biblioteca, preguntándome, ensimismado, durante cuánto tendría que estar buscándola.

¡De hecho, estaba _tan_ ensimismado que pasé por el lado sin darme cuenta! Vale, puse la marcha atrás y entré por la puerta de la "arbolioteca" (por cierto, se llama Books and Branches, por si no lo sabíais). ¡Yupi! ¡Por fin había llegado!

Toqué a la puerta (no, con la cabeza no; usé un casco). Al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió.

—Oh, hola, Pinkie —dijo Spike. ¡Guau, era _tan_ adorable en carne y hueso! Me entraron ganas de pellizcarle las mejillas, pero ahora no tenía dedos, así que probablemente hubiera acabado estrujándole la cara con mis cascos o algo así.

—¡Ey, Spikey! —dije—. ¿Está Twilight por ahí? ¡Necesito hablar con ella ahora mismo!

—Bueno, sí, está dentro —dijo Spike—. Pero está en mitad de un proyecto importante para la princesa Celestia.

—Pues esto es superimportante. Pero muy_, muy_ importante.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —preguntó Spike con expresión dubitativa y ligeramente desafiante—. ¿_Cómo_ de importante exactamente?

Ah, _no_. Ya había pasado las de Caín como para que ahora me detenga un dragoncito en miniatura, ¡da igual lo blanditas y achuchables que tenga las mejillas! Me incliné sobre él y le miré directamente a los ojos mientras trataba de concentrar toda la intensidad posible en mi mirada.

—Es increíblemente superimportante —dije mientras trataba de invocar la fuerza imparable de mil glaciares con mi voz—. Es la cosa más superfantásticamente importante que jamás haya dicho a Twilight en toda mi vida.

Técnicamente era cierto, porque nunca antes le había dicho _nada_ a Twilight.

—Guau… —dijo el dragón, obviamente impresionado—. Vale, puedes pasar. Si de verdad es _tan_ importante, _seguro_ que Twilight querrá oírlo.

Me dejó la puerta abierta y entró dentro. Spike me pidió que esperara en el vestíbulo mientras él sacaba a Twilight del proyecto en el que supuestamente estaba enfrascada. Me di una vuelta para echar un vistazo a los libros; quería ver si de verdad escribían con esos garabatos que se veían en la serie.

No me llevó mucho tiempo determinar eso. ¡Sip, así escribían! Observé los lomos de algunos libros y todos tenían esas letras raras, ligeramentes parecidas a las del alfabeto latino. Saqué un libro al azar de la estantería y para echar un vistazo a sus páginas (tuve que usar mi boca, y el libro sabía a moho y polvo. ¡Puaj!)

Dejé el tomo en el suelo y lo abrí por una página al azar. ¡Tío, era una cosa de lo más rara! Era casi como si pudiera leerlo. Le eché una ojeada mientras sonreía ante aquellas extrañas letras. Esa de ahí parecía la letra F. Esa otra de ahí se parecía un poco a una A. Este fragmento que estaba mirando casi parecía que dijera…

"_...magia más poderosa de la era pre-clásica, consistente en una combinación tanto de evocación como conjuración, y que utiliza una fuerza de casi veinte taumos. Este hechizo causa un efecto que…"_

Vale, parece que podía leer equestriano. Pero tampoco hacía falta perder los nervios, ¿no? Probablemente sea magia o algo así, y no tengo que explicar una mie… nada. ¿Cierto?

Así es, he dicho "mienada". Ahora esa palabra existe, y cuanto antes lo aceptéis, mejor.

Mis nerviosos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una malhumorada unicornio que bajaba las escaleras. ¡Por fin! ¡La mismísima Twilight Sparkle ha entrado en escena! El fanboy que tenía en mi interior estaba dando saltos de alegría. ¡Era linda hasta decir basta!

—Vale, Pinkie —dijo Twilight con enfado—. Será mejor que esto sea importante de verdad. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Twilight, puedo leer esto —dije, con el temor haciendo que mi voz temblara un poco mientras señalaba el libro.

Ella lo miró y después me frunció el ceño. En ese momento me di cuenta de que Twilight era un poquito más baja que yo, lo cual, por alguna razón, me parecía extraño.

—No veo por qué no ibas a poder, Pinkie. Tampoco es un libro _tan_ avanzado.

—¡No! Me refiero a que… —Sacudí la cabeza. ¡Aquel _no_ era el momento de irse por las ramas! ¡Por fin estaba allí! ¡Podría obtener algunas respuestas, pero solo si convencía a la gruñona bibliotecaria de que yo no era Pinkie Pie!

—Está bien, Twilight Sparkle, prepárate. ¡Porque esto es algo muy gordo! —le dije.

Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron ampliamente. Su enojo se disipó al percatarse de que hablaba en serio. ¡Algo grande estaba pasando!

—Vale, Pinkie. Te escucho. ¿Qué sucede?

—Precisamente, Twilight —dije. Después me preparé y solté—: ¡En realidad no soy Pinkie Pie.

¿Otra vez silencio? Sip. Twilight se quedó simplemente mirándome, completamente desconcertada durante unos segundos.

—Pues te pareces mucho a Pinkie Pie —dijo finalmente—. ¿Estás diciendo que eres un changeling o algo parecido?

¡Ooh! ¡Me había olvidado de los changelings!

—¡Nop! ¡Soy un alienígena!

Otro largo silencio, seguido de un simple:

—¿Qué?

—¡Hala! ¿Un alienígena? —dijo Spike, completamente impresionado—. ¡Eso _sí_ es algo gordo!

—Bueno, técnicamente soy un alienígena dentro del cuerpo de Pinkie Pie. No sé cómo ha pasado, pero estoy metido en su cabeza desde hace unas horas. Esperaba que supieras alguna manera de enviarme a casa.

La confusión de Twilight empezó a disiparse lentamente, revelando el enfado que había estado ocultando durante todo este tiempo.

—Pinkie, eso es ridículo —dijo mientras trataba de contener su paciencia—. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. No tengo tiempo para bromas…

—¡No es ninguna broma, Twilight! —dije, desesperado—. ¡Si fuera una broma, estaría riéndome! ¡Pero no lo hago porque no es gracioso! ¡Ayúdame, Twilight Sparkle! ¡Eres mi última esperanza!

Entonces me percaté de que había citado sin querer una frase de la Guerra de las Galaxias y tuve que contener una carcajada. Qué momento más oportuno, ¿eh?

—Ya. —Los ojos de Twilight se entrecerraron—. Eres muy graciosa, Pinkie. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que volver a mi trabajo.

—¡No! —grité de forma frenética—. Escúchame, sé que esto parece algo típico de Pinkie Pie, ¡pero te estoy diciendo la pura verdad! ¡En realidad soy un humano nativo de otro mundo! ¡Había salido de casa para comprar unas bombillas y de repente era Pinkie Pie! ¡Por favor, Twilight! ¡Al menos dame el beneficio de la duda!

Le dirigí la poderosa mirada de cordero degollado que poseía Pinkie, y vi cómo la reticencia de Twilight empezaba a flaquear.

—Vale, digamos que te creo. —Me miraba con duda, pero parecía dispuesta a darme una oportunidad—. En primer lugar, ¿cómo has llegado aquí?

—Bueno, empecemos. Pues ocurrió que… —empecé a decir.

Y entonces fuimos interrumpidos de la _peor manera posible_ por una pegaso que entró volando por la ventana. Llevaba un disfraz de licra, gris y brillante; además de una careta de goma con ojos saltones y una diadema con un par de antenas que bamboleaban sobre su cabeza.

—¡Oh, ahí estás! —me dijo Rainbow Dash—. ¿Estás lista para empezar con esa broma de los alienígenas?

Me quedé sin palabras, literalmente. Observé, abobado, a la Colorida Pegaso de la Perdición, la Destructora de Toda Esperanza, mientras las antenitas de su cabeza se agitaban de forma absurda. Por cierto, me fijé que tenían estrellas en la punta.

—Si ya habéis acabado y no os importa —dijo Twilight de forma gélida—, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Podéis hablar fuera de aquí.

Y dicho aquello, mi única esperanza de volver a casa se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras.

—¿Qué tripa se le ha roto? —me preguntó Rainbow Dash mientras giraba su cabeza hacia mí y me golpeaba en el ojo con una de las antenas.

_Vale _—señaló la vocecita en mi cabeza—. _Si de verdad querías perder los estribos, _ahora _es un buen momento._

Y eso es lo que hice.

Vaya, parece que no me da tiempo para más. Es hora de ir a la cama. Ya continuaré con esto más tarde. Espero que esta vez pueda pegar ojo. Anoche no pude con tanto ruido.


	4. ¡Buenos días!

**¡Buenos días!**

Ah, menos mal que anoche hubo silencio. ¡Ni perros ladrando ni nada! Qué paz. Oh, hablando de mascotas… ¡Espero que alguien esté cuidando de Gummy!

En fin, ahora estoy mucho mejor. Sé que antes estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y todo eso, pero ahora mismo estoy muy calmado. Relativamente calmado. Más o menos.

Está bien, todavía estoy bastante alterado, pero no tanto como entonces. Mejor no hablemos de lo que pasó. Es realmente embarazoso.

…

Vale, vale. Supongo que lo justo es que continúe. Después de todo, ya que pido ayuda, qué menos que sepáis _toda_ la historia.

Bueno, Twilight subió las escaleras con un pesaroso Spike tras ella. Rainbow Dash estaba a mi lado, vestida con un traje de alienígena y unas bamboleantes antenas (con estrellas en la punta) sobre su cabeza. Y sentí unas… extrañas palpitaciones en mi _cerebro_.

Rainbow debió darse cuenta de que estaba levemente perturbado, porque me mostró una mirada algo recelosa mientras me decía de forma inocente:

—Ey, ¿va todo bien, Pinkie?

Parecía que mi cabeza, por sí sola, rotó muy, muy lentamente hasta encararse con la pegaso. Y, no sé, tal vez hubiera invadido un poco su espacio personal, porque dio un paso atrás.

Quería asegurarle de que todo iba bien; muy bien. Así que le sonreí. Pero por alguna razón retrocedió otro par de pasos. ¡Y no sé por qué, si estaba siendo la mar de amigable! ¡Le estaba sonriendo y todo! Pero no podía pensar en nada que decir, así que seguí sonriendo.

Creo que también tuve un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo.

—Em… estás un poquito… rara. ¿Te encuentras bien?

En aquel momento parecía un poco preocupada y nerviosa. Como se supone que _yo_ soy el que debería estar nervioso, y no ella, pues me hizo gracia. Sobre todo porque yo no estaba nervioso para nada. Me encontraba perfectamente. Amplié mi sonrisa y empecé a reír un poco.

—Je. Je. Je.

—Vale, ahora sí que me estás asustando —dijo Rainbow mientras daba otro paso atrás. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Tampoco es que fuera a… no sé, ¡hacerle algo malo! ¡Como algo relacionado con la extirpación y reinserción de ese traje de licra que tenía puesto! ¡O hacerle descubrir si esas antenas elásticas eran comestibles!

—Je. Ja. ¡Je je ja!

—Ehhh… Creo que es hora de que me vaya. —dijo mientras golpeaba con su trasero una estantería que tenía detrás. ¡Guau! ¡No me había dado cuenta de que se había movido tanto! Claro que probablemente fuera porque yo continuaba estando a solo unos centímetros de su cara, echándome adelante cada vez que ella retrocedía.

Sentí un tic en el ojo otra vez. ¡Os juro que era de lo más molesto!

—¿Esto es por lo de la broma? —preguntó mientras yo permanecía frente a ella con una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

¿La broma? ¡Oh, eso fue muy _gracioso_! ¡Así que me reí todavía más!

—¡Jaja! ¡Jajajaja!

—¡Me estás poniendo muy nerviosa, Pinkie Pie! —dijo Rainbow. Y entonces sentí cómo algo hizo _chas_ en mi cabeza. Fuera lo que fuera lo que se rompió, debía de estar ligado a los músculos de mi cara, porque mi sonrisa desapareció repentinamente. O también podría estar ligado a mi crin, que se desinfló así porque sí.

—Que no. Me llamo. _**¡PINKIE PIE!**_ —le hice saber. De forma muy calmada diría yo. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, claro. Aunque creo que me puse un pelín… estridente al final.

Pero en serio, ¿cuántas veces tenía que repetirlo? ¿Es que esa poni nunca escucha?

En fin, Dash respondió con un "¡Aaagh!", dio un salto en el aire, y salió volando por la ventana.

¡Ah, no! ¡Aquello no iba a quedar _así_! ¡Tenía que hacerle saber lo mucho que apreciaba su ayuda! Sentí como una sonrisa volvía a aparecer en mi cara, aunque mi cola y mi crin seguían estando completamente lacias (ahora que lo pienso, supongo que aquello tendría que haberme preocupado). Salí por la puerta y eché un vistazo alrededor, buscando alguna estela arcoíris.

La divisé huyendo calle abajo. Fui tras ella mientras dedicaba una sonrisa al mundo.

¡Hay que ver la de sitios que pude que pude observar durante esa tarde! ¡Era como el viejo juego de pillar y tenía que hacer que Rainbow Dash la ligara! Corrí tan rápido como pude, lo que, como creo que ya dije antes, es condenadamente rápido.

Esquivé unos cuantos ponis, me escabullí entre los puestos del mercadillo, salté por encima del señor Waddle (que también es un poni, aunque uno muy viejo), y en ningún momento perdí de vista esa estela arcoíris. ¡Resultaba agradable que algo me estuviera saliendo bien, para variar!

Siempre me pregunté cómo lograba Pinkie Pie ponerse delante de Rainbow Dash en los dibujos. Pues resulta que Pinkie es muy, _muy_ rápida, y Rainbow Dash siempre muestra de forma muy evidente dónde va a ir _exactamente_. Creo que mi momento favorito fue cuando salí lentamente de un cubo de basura que Rainbow tenía a sus espaldas, con la tapa perfectamente equilibrada sobre mi cabeza, mientras ella echaba un vistazo por la esquina para ver donde estaba. Me incliné hacia ella y le susurré un "bu" al oído.

Puede que fuera mi imaginación, pero la estela arcoíris que dejó parecía un poco más amarilla de lo normal.

En fin, creo que Rainbow Dash pensaba, por alguna razón, de que le perdería la pista al meterse en un callejón, porque ese fue el último lugar donde trató de esconderse. Quiero decir, era muy obvio saber dónde estaba. En cierto modo.

No sé, tal vez era el Sentido Pinkie lo que me decía dónde se escondía. O tal vez es que fuera malísima jugando al escondite. Llegué hasta la entrada del callejón y me quedé ahí parado mientras observaba las cajas tras las que Rainbow se había escondido.

—¡Ey, Rainbow Da~ash! —dije con sonsonete—. ¡Sal! ¡Solo quiero _jugar_ contigo!

Rainbow Dash soltó un "¡Aghh!" otra vez, lo que me recordó a cuando estaba experimentando con mi nueva voz, y me puse a reír un poquito. Me lanzó una mirada de pánico y alzó el vuelo por encima de los tejados.

¿Tejados? ¡Eso no era justo! Boté sobre las cajas tras las que se había escondido y salté hasta el tejado más cercano. Tampoco estaba demasiado alto, puede que a unos cinco metros del suelo; y las cajas estaban a la mitad, ¡así que estaba chupado!

Empecé a correr tras ella otra vez, saltando de un tejado a otro. Mmm, para ser la poni voladora más rápida de Equestria, me parecía… no sé… un poco lenta. Tal vez fuera por el estúpido disfraz que llevaba. Puede que incrementara su rozamiento con el aire o algo así. En fin, que estaba acortando las distancias muy rápidamente.

Creo que se dio cuenta, porque abandonó los tejados y se dirigió hacia el mercado. ¡Oh, qué lista la chica! ¡No había nada más que obstáculos en mi camino, y ella los podía sortear volando! Me bajé del tejado, determinado a alcanzarla. Mis ojos lagrimeaban con abundancia en aquel momento. Aunque, bueno, creo que era porque me estaba olvidando de parpadear.

Los puestos del mercado estaban pared con pared, por lo que me hubiera resultado bastante complicado rodearlos. Menos mal que tuve la brillante idea de _atravesarlos_. ¡Era como crear mi propio atajo!

Rainbow parecía que se estaba quedando sin gas. Ya llevaba un rato volando a toda mecha, así que finalmente aterrizó. ¡Y justo al lado del puesto de Applejack, nada menos!

Por raro que pareciera, ¡yo me encontraba de fábula! ¡Tenía energía para dar y tomar! ¡Casi podía sentir cómo irradiaba de mi pelaje!

Mientras llegaba corriendo, escuché cómo Rainbow Dash rogaba a Applejack.

—¡Tienes que ayudarme! —dijo a la vendedora de manzanas—. ¡Pinkie se ha vuelto loca y está tratando de atraparme!

—¡No estoy tratando de _atraparte_, Rainbow Dash! —dije con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡Solo quería decirte lo _graciosa_ que me parecía tu broma!

—¡Ayúdame! —suplicó Rainbow.

—¡Pero queréis dejarme en paz! —dijo Applejack severamente mientras yo me acercaba a ellas—. ¡No quiero jugar a ese estúpido juego de "invasores alienígenas"! ¡Tengo manzanas que vender!

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Por algo eres _Apple_jack! —dije mientras reía de forma estridente. Aj me miró como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—¡No estoy jugando, Applejack! —gritó Rainbow Dash—. ¡Creo que le pasa algo raro de verdad a Pinkie!

—Puede que tengas razón —dijo Applejack, mirándome con cautela.

—¿Que me pasa algo raro? —repetí. ¡Qué absurdo! Excepto por el hecho de ser un humano dentro del cuerpo de una poni, claro. Ladeé la cabeza mientras trataba de asimilar esa información. Eso sí, me aseguré de mantener la sonrisa. Ya sabéis, para tranquilizarlas un poco y todo eso.

Por alguna razón, parecía que no funcionaba.

—¡Te pasa algo _muy_ raro! —dijo Rainbow escudándose tras Applejack.

—¡No me pasa _nada_ raro, Rainbow Dash! —dije con una risita aguda mientras sacudía la cabeza. Se me cayeron un par de astillas de la crin mientras lo hacía, probablemente de los puestos que había atravesado hace un rato. ¡Cualquiera hubiera pensado que serían más resistentes!—. ¡_Yo_ no soy el que lleva el traje gris de alienígena! ¡_Yo_ no soy el que lleva esa diadema con antenas!

Me estaba acercando a ellas poco a poco mientras decía eso, por cierto.

—¡_Yo_ no soy el que ha aparecido justo en el momento oportuno para _arruinar_ la única posibilidad que tenía de volver a casa, convenciendo a Twilight Sparkle de que todo lo que iba a decirle era parte de una estúpida _broma_!

AJ estaba en ese momento contra la pared de su puesto, y Rainbow estaba escondida detrás. Me percaté de que en ese momento había una buena manada de ponis alrededor de nosotros tres. No obstante, parecían querer mantener las distancias por alguna razón.

—No sé lo que está pasando aquí, pero creo que esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos —dijo Applejack, tratando de ser razonable. Parpadeé en su dirección un montón de veces, aunque fue para tratar de compensar los pestañeos que me había saltado antes—. No parece que Rainbow Dash se esté divirtiendo ya, así que tal vez lo mejor sea que todas nos vayamos a casa. ¿De acuerdo, Pinkie?

Tomé aliento profundamente para tratar de contestar en voz alta _una vez más_ que yo _no_ era Pinkie Pie, pero algo de lo que dijo Applejack resonó en mi cabeza.

¿Rainbow Dash… no estaba divirtiéndose? Por alguna razón, aquello me impactó. Y en ese momento es cuando la vocecita en mi cabeza volvió a escena.

_¿No crees que ya has tenido suficiente?_ —dijo—. _Las estás asustando._

Y ahí es cuando me di cuenta de que, sí, me había pasado un _pelín_ de la raya. Noté cómo aquella exagerada sonrisa se borraba de mi cara mientras observaba a las dos ponis que había ante mí.

—Lo… Lo siento —dije con auténtico remordimiento—. Tienes razón, Applejack. Lo siento, Rainbow Dash. No quería…

—¡Es ella, oficiales! —dijo una voz detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y vi a Carrot Harvest, o como diablos se llamara, acercándose por detrás de mí, escoltada por tres ponis. Dos de ellos eran ponis de tierra con una especie de uniforme, y el otro era un unicornio vestido con una bata de laboratorio.

—¿Quién, yo? —pregunté con incredulidad. No puede ser que estuvieran persiguiéndome, ¿verdad?

—¡Ha destrozado mi puesto! —dijo Golden Top—. ¡Es un peligro para la comunidad!

—¡No soy un peligro, soy un alienígena! —dije. Pensándolo ahora, probablemente no fueran mis palabras más sensatas, y probablemente por eso las cosas acabaron de aquel modo.

Los dos oficiales de policía (no sabía que Ponyville tuviera policía, pero de verdad, ¿qué otra cosa podrían ser?) se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

—¿Por qué no viene con nosotros, señorita? —dijo el de la izquierda, en lo que probablemente trataba de ser una voz tranquilizante, aunque sonaba como si estuviera haciendo gárgaras con guijarros puntiagudos.

—Mantengamos la calma y podremos resolver esto de manera racional —dijo el de la derecha.

—¡_Estoy_ calmado! —dije, aunque mentía. Estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso, de hecho.

—Em, ¿oficiales? Creo que mi amiga Pinkie está un poco estresada. Por qué no me dejáis que la acompañe a casa y…

—Por favor, quédese atrás, señorita —Le dijo Derechito a Applejack mientras Izquierdito se movía a mi lado izquierdo.

Oh, oh. La cosa no pintaba bien. ¡Me estaban rodeando!

—¡Escuchad, oficiales… arreglaré los desperfectos! ¡Lo prometo! —dije para después mirar los arruinados puestos del mercadillo. Hmm. Probablemente no. Parecían estar un poco… reventados—. ¡O les compraré unos nuevos! ¿Qué os parece?

—Está bien —dijo Izquierdito con voz calma—. ¿Qué tal si vamos ahora al centro comercial y arreglamos el asunto?

—Supongo que… Espera, ¿Ponyville tiene un centro comercial?

—¡Cógela! —gritó Derechito, y los dos se lanzaron contra mí.

Di un salto vertical y los cráneos de los dos oficiales colisionaron como si fuera cocos. Aterricé sobre un barullo de patas y puse inmediatamente tierra de por medio. Por desgracia, me fui directamente hacia Culo Carlota, la cual cayó al suelo, gritando "¡Va a comerme!"

—¡Eso es una estupidez! —grité mientras huía—. ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

No llegué muy lejos, no obstante, pues un brillante campo de magia me levantó del suelo. ¡Venía de ese unicornio con bata de laboratorio! Mis patas pedaleaban inútilmente en el aire mientras trataba de huir de él.

—¡Applejack, Rainbow Dash, escuchadme, por favor! —dije mientras el doctor se me acercaba. Lo dos oficiales se levantaron, tambaleantes, mientras se masajeaban sus cabezas.

¡Oh, las cosas no pintaban bien para este humano-Pinkie Pie! ¡Pero al menos había llamado la atención de AJ y RD!

—¡Siento mucho haberos asustado, de verdad! —dije con desesperación mientras el doctor usaba su telequinesis para sacar algo de su bata que no pude distinguir—. ¡Pero tenéis que creerme! ¡Decídselo a Twilight Sparkle!

Los polis se acercaban con cara de pocos amigos. El doctor estaba manipulando lo que fuera que hubiera sacado de su bata. Applejack y Rainbow Dash me miraban con expresiones totalmente incrédulas.

—¡Decidle que le prometo que de verdad soy un alienígena atrapado en el cuerpo de Pinkie Pie! —grité—. ¡Os lo juro por mi vida o que me lancen un pastel en mi…! ¿Culo?

No, no me había olvidado de cómo era el dicho. ¡Es que ese condenado doctor me había pinchado con una jeringa en el trasero!

Empecé a sentirme grogui de inmediato, por lo que supe que me había inyectado un sedante. ¡Qué injusticia! Antes de perder la consciencia, grité a todo pulmón, frustrado, para tratar de denunciar aquel atropello a los altos cielos:

—¡Yo solo quería comprar unas bombillaaaaas!

Creo que tendría que trabajar un poco mi compendio de "últimas palabras épicas".

Mi vista empezó a nublarse, y lo último que recuerdo antes de desmayarme fueron las expresiones estupefactas de Rainbow y AJ.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que me desperté aquí. Pero cuando lo hice, estaba en una sala acolchada, vestido con una camisa de fuerza. ¡Creían que me faltaba un tornillo!

En fin, he pasado ya dos noches aquí. No he visto a nadie excepto a las enfermeras, que me traían píldoras y me ayudaban a ir al baño cuando lo necesitaba; y a los celadores, que me traían la comida, me vigilaban mientras zampaba, y contaban los utensilios antes de irse. Creo que el doctor iba a entrevistarse hoy un poco más tarde. Pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada más que mirar estas paredes acolchadas.

Bueno, ahí viene el celador con el rancho. Seguiré con mi historia cuando me acabe la comida, que es… ¡Mmm! ¡Puré de zanahoria! ¡Delicioso!

Era sarcasmo. ¡Ayudadme, por favor!


	5. La comida de aquí es un asco

**La comida de aquí es un asco**

En serio, ¿puré de zanahorias? ¿Y me lo tengo que comer con una cuchara de plástico? ¿Es que tienen miedo de que apuñale a alguien con una hortaliza?

En fin, el doctor me realizó la entrevista hace unas horas. Era el mismo señor Pinchazos de antes, el que me inyectó los sedantes en el culo. Y pensaba que ya había acabado con estos relatos rompiendo la cuarta pared, pero… bueno, ha pasado algo que me ha hecho recapacitar, así que voy a darle otro intento a esto. ¡Puede que las cosas estén peor de lo que creía!

Me llevaron a una pequeña habitación con una mesa en medio, y me hicieron sentarme en una silla. Por extraño que parezca, me senté como si fuera un humano, lo cual, siendo un poni, no era tan incómodo como pensaba (¡tal vez Lyra no estuviera tan chalada, después de todo!). Al cabo de unos minutos, el doctor entró haciendo flotar una enorme carpeta archivador, además de un bolígrafo y un portapapeles.

Se puso enfrente de mí, dejó la carpeta en la mesa, y me examinó por encima de sus gafas de lectura. Después se sentó, sacó el portapapeles, y empezó a escribir, aparentemente sin prestarme más atención.

Yo me quedé allí quieto, esperando que dijera algo. Pero no, él siguió garabateando en su portapapeles.

Al final me cansé y dije:

—Entonces… ¿vais a quitarme ya esta camisa de fuerza?

Dejó de escribir, puso su portapapeles a un lado y me miró.

—¿Crees que debería? —preguntó.

—Bueno, tengo un picor insoportable en la nariz y no puedo rascarme. Me está volviendo… —Me detuve porque no quería decir "loco" mientras estuviera dentro de aquel manicomio.

—¿Sí? —preguntó.

—No importa —dije, y continuó escribiendo en su portapapeles.

Un minuto más tarde, suspiré y volví a hablar.

—Mira, tengo muchas ganas de volver a casa. ¿Puedo irme ya?

—¿Irte? —dijo él mientras apartaba su portapapeles—. ¡No puedo dejarte marchar mientras estés enferma! ¡Eres un peligro tanto para los demás como para ti misma!

¿En serio? ¡Pero si era la poni con cerebro humano menos peligrosa de la historia!

—¡No, eso no es verdad! —protesté.

—Has destrozado la mitad de los puestos del mercado de Ponyville. Creo que eso es bastante peligroso —comentó.

—¡¿La mitad?! ¡De ninguna manera! —¡Estaba indignado por la injusticia de esa aseveración!—. ¡Fue más bien… un diez por ciento como mucho! ¡Incluso puede que esté más cerca del ocho por ciento!

—Sigue siendo un destrozo considerable. Además, sigues creyendo que eres un alienígena.

Tuve tiempo para pensar en aquello. No iba a proporcionarme ninguna ventaja el decirle la verdad a estos tipos, porque, siendo sincero, ¡la verdad parecía una locura!

—¡No, no, no! —dije—. ¡Era todo una broma! Estaba jugando con Rainbow Dash, y la cosa… bueno, se me fue un poco de las manos.

—¿Se te fue de qué?

—Cascos. Se me fue de los cascos.

—Pero yo te escuché —me recordó—. Escuché cómo lo decías cuando fuimos a buscarte al mercado.

—Bueno… sí. Era todo parte del juego, ¿sabes?

—Me parece que no, señorita Pie. Parecías muy convencida. Y eso sin mencionar a todos los testigos a los que les contaste durante ese día que eras un alienígena.

¡Argh, de todos los ponis que podían haber escuchado lo que dije, tenía que ser _este _tío! ¡No podía ser otro; tenía que ser un poni especializado en salud mental!

—¿Mis amigas te dijeron eso?

—No, no pude hablar con ellas. Creo que están tratando de eludir la situación. Les has causado un trauma considerable con tus acciones, después de todo. —Me sentí culpable cuando el doctor dijo eso—. Pero _sí_ que hablé con los ponis del mercado. Por lo que parece, habías montado un buen espectáculo durante esa mañana. Gritabas que eras un alienígena dentro del cuerpo de una poni.

—Vale. Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, doctor —dije. Ya me había cansado de tantos juegos—. Soy un alienígena _de verdad_. La cuestión es… que piensas que estoy loco por pensarlo, pero ¿cómo sabes que no es cierto?

—Bueno, no nos gusta usar la palabra "loco" por aquí. Preferimos decir… "confuso". Y francamente, señorita Pie, esta claro que eso no es cierto. La miro y lo único que veo es a una poni.

—¡Es obvio! —dije—. ¡Ya te he dicho que mi cerebro se ha quedado encerrado en el cuerpo de Pinkie Pie!

—Y entonces, ¿dónde está Pinkie Pie?

—¿Qué?

—Si tu mente está en el cuerpo de Pinkie, ¿dónde está la mente de Pinkie?

_Pues es una buena pregunta, ¿no crees?_ —dijo la vocecita en mi cabeza.

Sentí cómo un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo mientras pensaba en el lugar más probable en el que estaría… ¡En la Tierra, en mi propio cuerpo!

—Oh, no. ¡No, no, no! —dije—. ¡Esto es malo! ¡Esto es lo más superpeor que podría ocurrir!

—Por favor, calma, señorita Pie —dijo el doctor.

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡Probablemente esté en mi cuerpo, en mi mundo de origen! ¡Oh, va a conseguir que me _arresten_, estoy seguro!

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—¡Porque según los estándares de mi gente, Pinkie Pie está como una cabra! —dije—. Oh, tío, si es que ya puedo verlo…

Y esto es lo que surgió de mi imaginación:

—_¡Todo el mundo a bailar! —dijo Pinkie Pie mientras enchufaba música en la sección de aparatos electrónicos—. ¡Vamos, gente! ¡Que no decaiga el ritmo!_

—_¡Oye, quítame las manos de encima! —dijo uno de los empleados del Target mientras Pinkie trataba de empezar una línea de conga._

—_¡Pareces estar de mal humor! —dijo Pinkie—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Seguro que es la ropa! ¡Mi amiga Rainbow Dash se pone de mal humor cuando lleva ropa puesta mucho tiempo! ¡Ven, deja que te ayudé a quitártela!_

—_¡Ey, suéltame! ¡Seguridad! ¡Seguridad!_

—_¿Quién es Seguridad? ¡Seguro que es muy simpático! ¿Crees que le gustarán los pastelillos?_

_Un oficial de policía apareció, táser en mano._

—_Oooh, ¿qué es eso? Es muy… ¡Aaaaaagh!_

O tal vez algo así:

—_Vale, dices que eres una poni de Ponyville, tu nombre es Pinkie Pie, y estabas tratando de montar una gran fiesta…_

—_¡Así es! ¡Estaban todas esas tartas ahí, y pensé que sería divertido celebrarlo a lo grande!_

—_Bueno, supongo que eso explica el cargo de "asalto con tarta"._

—_¡No les estaba asaltando con tarta! ¡Les estaba _dando _tarta!_

—_¡Les estabas "dando tarta" utilizando un cañón casero hecho con un soplador de hojas y varios artículos de ferretería!_

En fin, da igual lo que pensaras: ¡estaba destinado a salir mal!

—¡Créeme, si Pinkie está en mi cuerpo, la cosa no va a acabar bien! Seguramente esté encerrada en un centro psiquiátrico… justo… igual que este.

Hmm. Por primera vez me di cuenta de que probablemente había metido a Pinkie en un buen compromiso… si es que alguna vez logramos volver a nuestros respectivos cuerpos, claro.

—Sí, justo igual que este —dijo el doctor—. ¡Y aquí estás!

—Mira, no estoy loco, ¿vale?

Él simplemente me miró, enarcando una ceja.

—Vale, "confundido", o lo que sea. Es verdad que he intercambiado mi cuerpo con Pinkie Pie. ¡Vamos! ¡Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido por aquí, esto tampoco puede ser _tan_ raro!

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Oh, no sé —dije con un ligero sarcasmo—. ¿Qué tal el retorno de Nightmare Moon? ¿Qué tal esa osa menor haciendo trizas Ponyville, o los parasprites _comiéndose_ casi todo el pueblo? ¿Qué tal Chrysalis y su invasión de changelings en Canterlot? Y, oh, no sé, ¡qué tal el condenado _Discord_ haciendo nubes de algodón de caramelo de las que llovía batido de chocolate! ¿Después de todas las cosas que han pasado últimamente, es tan extraño pensar que yo pueda ser un alienígena? ¡_Considera_ al menos que pueda estar diciendo la verdad!

—Sí, han pasado una sorprendente cantidad de cosas raras últimamente. Y la última es que ahora creas que eres un alienígena. ¿Cuándo dijiste que sucedió?

—¡El mismo día que me sedaste y me trajiste aquí! —dije con exasperación.

—Exactamente —dijo mientras tomaba nota en su portapapeles—. Y, sin embargo… parece que conoces muchos de los sucesos más notables que han pasado por aquí, algunos de los cuales sucedieron hace casi _dos años_.

Oh. Porras.

—Es que nosotros, los alienígenas, os vemos a vosotros, los ponis, en la tele —traté de explicar.

—¿En qué?

—En la televisión. Es… como una caja mágica que nos muestra historias. Y algunas de esas historias son sobre vosotros, los ponis. Por eso conozco a Pinkie Pie y sé de sus aventuras.

—Ya veo. Qué cosa más ingeniosa —dijo mientras seguía escribiendo. Sacó algo del archivador y me lo enseñó—. ¿Me podrías decir qué ves aquí?

—Un trozo de papel con una mancha de tinta —contesté.

—No, ya _sé_ lo que es. Quiero saber lo que _parece _esto.

—Ah, ¿por qué no lo has dicho antes? —pregunté mientras me inclinaba para mirar el papel más de cerca—. Hmm… ¡Parece un test de Rorschach!

—¿Quieres decir "Horseshach"? —preguntó el doctor. Yo suspiré y asentí. ¡Me ha chafado un buen chiste por culpa de ese inesperado retruécano equino! Qué vida esta…

—A lo que me refiero es —dijo el doctor, que empezaba ya a enojarse (¡y he de admitir que me alegraba haberle podido sacar _alguna_ reacción emocional por fin!)—, ¿qué ves en la mancha que hay en el papel?

—Ahhh —dije—. Veo… ¡que se ha desperdiciado un papel de bastante calidad!

El doctor suspiró y guardó la hoja.

—Parece que no vas a querer ayudarme con esto —dijo—. Pero te voy a decir lo que pienso. Creo que eres una poni muy lista y sensible que ha pasado por muchas cosas durante los dos últimos años. Esas horribles experiencias que os sucedieron a ti y a tus amigas han hecho que ya no quieras ser Pinkie Pie. Creo que eso del "alienígena humano" no es más que una invención para evadirte de la dura realidad de la vida.

—¡Eso es _completamente_ incierto! —me quejé—. ¡Tenía una vida muy normal en mi hogar! ¡Trabajo, novia y todo!

—Ya me extrañaba a mí esa forma de hablar. ¿Eras varón, entonces?

—¡Sí! —dije mientras él continuaba tomando notas en su portapapeles.

—Bueno, señorita Pie. Si recuerdas tu otra vida con tanta claridad, dime: ¿cómo te llamabas?

—¡Muy fácil! Mi nombre es…

Me entró la duda. Donde se _supone_ que debía estar mi nombre, solo había un espacio en blanco. ¡No podía recordarlo! Podía recordar mi vida entera, mi niñez… ¡Podía incluso recordar lo que había desayunado aquella mañana (huevos fritos, salchichas y patatas fritas)! ¡Pero mi nombre no!

—Es muy simple, señorita Pie. Eres, sin lugar a dudas, una jovencita muy lista e imaginativa. Y tu vida ha sido bastante dura últimamente. Además, tú misma lo dijiste cuando saqué el tema de dónde estaba Pinkie Pie. Dijiste: "Pinkie Pie está como una cabra".

Oh, ¿por qué tuve que decir _eso_?

—Entonces, has usado tu imaginación para inventarte una nueva vida. Una en la que ya no necesitaras ser Pinkie Pie. Una en la que ni siquiera necesitaras ser un _poni_. Tan solo se te olvidó una cosa: darle un nombre a esa nueva identidad.

Se levantó y yo me quedé ahí sentado, completamente patidifuso. ¿Podría ser cierto? Es verdad que he estado actuando un poco como Pinkie Pie. No, prácticamente _igual_ que Pinkie Pie.

—Haré que el celador te acompañe a tu habitación, ¿vale? Quiero pienses bien en todo esto, Pinkie. Tienes amigos y una familia que te quiere, y quiero que te pongas bien para que puedas volver con ellos. Hablaremos de nuevo mañana.

El celador vino para acompañarme hasta mi habitación, pero apenas me fijé en él. Mi cabeza era un bullente caldero de dudas, negación y temor.

Me quedé sentada en mi pequeña habitación durante horas, pensando en todo lo que habíamos hablado. ¿Podría ser que realmente fuera Pinkie Pie? ¿Es posible que todo esto no fuera más que un delirio? Estaba a punto de aceptarlo cuando la vocecita apareció de nuevo en mi cabeza.

_¿Te has dado cuenta que ha dicho "alienígena humano"?_ —dijo—. _Tú nunca dijiste la palabra "humano" delante de él. Solamente "alienígena". Eso es bastante interesante, ¿no crees?_

Parpadeé. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Era cierto! ¡Nunca dije "humano" delante del doctor! Tal vez se lo escuchara decir a otro poni, pero…

Traté de recordar todos los sucesos de ese día. Dije la palabra "humano" tanto a Twilight como a Rainbow Dash. ¡Pero el doctor dijo que nunca habló con ellas!

_Y, de alguna manera, parecía saber que la _única _pieza de información que desconocías era tu nombre —_señaló la vocecita.

Sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda. ¡Ese doctor sabía algo y no me lo estaba contando!

Y había algo más. Dijo que "mis amigas", refiriéndose a Twilight Sparkle y las demás, se habían negado a hablar con él. ¿Acaso eso era posible? ¡Eran las amigas de Pinkie, y serían las primeras en querer ayudarla! Además, ¿por qué no me habían visitado todavía?

Y entonces me di cuenta de que había una cosa que no compartía con Pinkie Pie: la duda de que sus amigas no la quisieran en el fondo. ¡_Sabía_ que Twilight y las demás ya hubieran ido a verla! ¡Y ya llevo aquí tres días! Alguien está tratando de evitar que me vean, ¡y apuesto a que se trata de ese doctor mentiroso!

Definitivamente, aquí pasa algo raro. ¡Aquí pasa algo _muy_ raro! ¡Y voy a llegar al fondo de este asunto al estilo "Pinkie Pie con humano en su cabeza"!

En fin, está decidido. Voy a escaparme de aquí esta noche. Voy a encontrar las amigas de Pinkie. Voy a descubrir lo que ha pasado. ¡Y voy a arreglar todo esto!

Y si fallo… bueno, espero que este mensaje llegue a alguien que pueda ayudarme. O, al menos, a alguien que pueda ayudar a Pinkie Pie. Si no puedo encontrar la forma de anular esto, y ella de verdad está atrapada en mi cuerpo, bueno… encontradla, por favor. Sacadla de cualquier apuro en el que esté metida y haceos amigos de ella. Ahora mismo va a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

Y eso es todo por ahora. ¡Tengo que planear mi gran huida!


	6. ¡Y entonces escapé!

**¡Y entonces, escapé!**

Apuesto a que queréis saber cómo sucedió, ¿eh? Vale, pues agarraos bien… ¡porque va a ser un viaje movidito!

O puede que no, no sé. ¡Al menos para mí fue muy emocionante!

Ahora ya sabía un poco mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sí, de alguna manera había heredado algunas de las peculiaridades de Pinkie junto con su cuerpo, pero yo no era Pinkie Pie. Era claramente… como quiera que me llamara. Todo esto me lo ha hecho alguien, puede que el doctor, o alguien para el que trabajara. ¡Y tenía que encontrar quién, cómo y por qué!

Para hacer todo eso, necesitaba aliados. Y, por suerte para mí, ¡Pinkie Pie tenía un buen tropel de aliados! Por desgracia, tres de ellos todavía estarían convencidos de que estaba como una regadera. Por lo tanto, es probable que solamente me escuchen Fluttershy y Rarity antes de intentar entregarme a las autoridades.

La vocecita en mi cabeza sugirió que empezara por Fluttershy. Parecía la mejor candidata para ser mi primera aliada, y no solo porque compartiera la misma actriz de voz que Pinkie. El principal problema era que… bueno, ¡no tenía ni idea dónde estaba exactamente la casa de Fluttershy! ¡Es más, no sé dónde diantres está este hospital en relación a Ponyville!

Pero ya pensaría en todo eso después. Por ahora… ¡tenía que salir de esta habitación! Aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacerlo.

Sabía que Pinkie Pie sería capaz de escapar. Haría alguna cosa absurda, como atravesar la pared, o tratar de marear a algún celador con alguno de sus diálogos, o alguna locura similar. Pero yo no era Pinkie Pie en realidad, así que no podía hacer esas cosas.

Pero… ¿y si podía? Tal vez todo lo que tuviera que hacer es dejarme llevar por el cuerpo de Pinkie Pie.

Así que me puse a meditar. Pensé en fiestas. Pensé en felicidad, alegría y carcajadas. Pensé en los amigos que tenía en mi hogar, y en los que Pinkie tenía aquí. Tartas, helados, fiestas con globos y juegos divertidos… No me di cuenta en aquel momento (básicamente porque tenía los ojos cerrados), pero la cola y la crin de Pinkie empezaron a erizarse lentamente mientras estaba ahí sentado, pensativo.

Entonces, de repente, se me ocurrió un plan. ¡Y el primer paso sería quitarme esta chaqueta de fuerza!

Resulta que el cuerpo de Pinkie es increíblemente flexible. Casi parece que esté hecho de goma o algo así. Hizo falta rodar mucho por el suelo, decir algunos inocentes tacos, y escurrirme como una anguila, pero finalmente me quité la maldita chaqueta. ¡Harry Houdini estaría orgulloso de mí!

La siguiente parte de mi plan era bastante fácil. Solo necesitaba obtener algunos utensilios. No me llevó mucho tiempo hacerme con algo de pelusa y unos pocos pelos de mi ya esponjosa cola. Justo mientras estaba buscando un mechero Bunsen, escuché el traqueteo de las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta.

¡Oh, no! ¡Todavía no estaba preparado! ¡Todavía tenía que encontrar una calabaza, tres velas, un bote de pepinillos en vinagre y una gorra con hélice!

El celador abrió la puerta, cargando con la bandeja de la cena en su boca. Al principio no se percató de mí, ¡así que decidí improvisar!

—¡Plan B! —grité mientras le saltaba encima. Dejó caer la bandeja con el susto, y le envolví la chaqueta de fuerza sobre su cabeza. Pateó frenéticamente para tratar de quitársela, y cuando lo hizo, le metí un buen puñado de mi cena en su boca.

Me quedé mirándole, arrepentido, mientras se quedaba tumbado en el suelo. Su cuerpo se sacudía ligeramente mientras gorgoteaba por el horrible sabor del puré de guisantes.

—Lo siento mucho —dije, con tristeza—. Pero mejor tú que yo.

Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta con cuidado. ¡La "Operación: salir del manicomio" estaba en marcha! ¡Cualquier plan que saliera bien es un buen plan y todo eso!

Por supuesto, el siguiente paso era salir del hospital. El poni-perro me ladró un par de veces cuando pasé por su lado, pero como ladraba tan a menudo, no me preocupaba que pudiera delatarme.

Me dirigí hacia unas escaleras cercanas, esperando que estas me llevaran hasta la planta baja sin ser visto. Justo al empezar el descenso mi cola empezó a vibrar como si la vida le fuera en ello. Eso me distrajo lo suficiente como para tropezar y rodar cabeza abajo por las escaleras.

¿_Et tu_, Sentido Pinkie? ¡Malditos sentidos místicos y proféticos!

Por fortuna, mi caída fue amortiguada por algo blando al fondo de las escaleras, algo que hizo "¡Uf!". Me levanté y miré al suelo. ¡Tenía al doctor mentiroso bajo mis cascos!

—¿Señorita Pie? —me preguntó, mareado. No le di tiempo a que continuara; salí pitando de allí mientras el doctor todavía estaba grogui. Mi estrafalaria velocidad me llevó fuera del rango de su aún más estrafalaria magia. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sonara la alarma.

¡Aquello no era bueno! ¡Y _definitivamente_ no era parte del plan! Quiero decir, mi plan original era simple:

Salir del habitación

Salir del hospital

Arreglarlo todo

Volver a casa

Ser perseguido por los celadores no era parte del plan. Tal vez podría añadirlo como 1b: ser perseguido por los celadores, pero tenía que ver cómo dejaba espacio en la lista. Aunque estaba en mi cabeza, así que tampoco tendría que ser tan difícil. Espera, ¿porque me estoy preocupando ahora por esto? ¡Tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer!

¡Como escapar de esos celadores!

Los tres días en aquella pequeña habitación no habían hecho mucho para mellar la increíble velocidad de Pinkie, así que le eché ganas y fui dejando atrás a mis perseguidores. Llegué hasta las puertas delanteras y vi la luz del atardecer fuera. Divisé Ponyville en la distancia, así que puse la quinta marcha y dejé una enorme polvareda mientras corría.

Escuché varios gritos como "¡Allí está!" o "¡Cogedla!" o "¿Nos darán una paga extra por esto?" que venían de detrás de mí mientras llegaba a las afueras del pueblo. Empecé a caminar cuando pasé por los primeros edificios de Ponyville; lo último que quería era llamar mucho la atención.

Todavía estaba sonriendo, pero esta vez de forma honesta y feliz, no como aquella escalofriante sonrisa que tenía en mi cara mientras perseguía a la pobre Dashie. Los ponis me sonreían mientras caminaba tranquilamente por el pueblo. ¡Algunos incluso me saludaban! O estos ponis tienen memoria de pez, o nadie les ha contado que yo tendría que estar en el hospital psiquiátrico. Eso me pareció realmente extraño.

Una vez pasadas un par de calles, me escurrí sibilinamente por una callejuela y me escondí tras un convenientemente colocado barril de agua. Los celadores, junto con el mismísimo doctor Pinchazos, vinieron a toda prisa y deambularon confundidos mientras trataban de figurarse qué camino había tomado yo. ¡Tuve que ponerme un casco en la boca para contener la risa ante las expresiones de confusión que tenían en sus caras!

Y entonces me vino la inspiración para gastarles una bromita. Me puse rápidamente una fedora en mi cabeza, una gabardina y una par de gafas de Groucho. Ya convenientemente disfrazada, me puse al lado del personal del hospital.

—¡Por ahí va! —grité, tratando de poner voz ronca—. ¡Rápido, que se escapa!

Los ponis del hospital me miraron, dieron un respingo, y el doctor grito:

—¡Cogedla!

Y entonces todos se marcharon en la dirección que señalé.

¡Oh, eso _sí_ que fue divertido! ¡Caí de espaldas, y me carcajeé con tanta fuerza que me entró hipo!

Entre risas, e hipando alguna que otra vez, continué mi camino por Ponyville. Me figuré que los celadores y ese espeluznante doctor estarían buscándome por el pueblo, así que cuanto antes saliera de allí, mejor. ¡Y entonces podría buscar la caseta de Fluttershy! Lo que no entraba en mis planes era que me perdiera de nuevo, pues todavía no estaba familiarizado del todo con la estructura del pueblo.

Justo cuando iba a empezar a gruñir de frustración, vi a la misma Fluttershy caminando lentamente por el pueblo. ¡Qué suerte! ¡Era casi como si alguien estuviera cuidando de mí para asegurarse de que las cosas salían como yo quería!

Así que, empecé a seguirla con sigilo, pues no quería que nos viéramos en medio de Ponyville; podría asustarse y llamar la atención. En ese momento, pensé que lo mejor sería esperar a que saliera del pueblo y después seguirla hasta su casa. Una vez allá, trataría de contarle lo que había sucedido.

Si podía poner a Fluttershy de mi parte, podría ayudarme a convencer a las demás. Poco a poco, pondría de mi lado a todas las amigas de Pinkie, ¡y después iríamos a por el malo! ¡Quienquiera que fuese!

Pensaba que Fluttershy estaría de compras, pero tan solo parecía estar paseando por el pueblo. Continué con mi disfraz puesto y la seguí silenciosamente. Me escondí detrás de un buzón, sobre una farola, tras un carro, y bajo un conocido poni de tierra marrón de crin erizada y con un reloj de arena por cutie mark.

—Em, ¿perdón? —dijo este mientras me miraba con sorpresa.

—¡Ahora no, Doctor! —le contesté—. ¡Estoy en modo ninja!

—Emm, no soy un doctor. Me llamo Ti-

—¡Shhhhh! —dije mientras le tapaba la boca con un casco—. ¡Si tu nombre no es "El Doctor", entonces no quiero saberlo!

Con un gruñido, se largó y me dejó sin cobertura, así que arrojé detrás de un gran tiesto.

En ese momento reconocí el vecindario. Como era de esperar, Fluttershy estaba dirigiéndose a la casa-árbol que tanto me costó encontrar durante mi primer día aquí.

Me acerqué yo también a la biblioteca y me escurrí por sus paredes hasta que llegué a una muy conveniente ventana. Eché una rápida ojeada y vi que las seis protas menos una estaban dentro. A la recién llegada Fluttershy le estaba ofreciendo una taza de té una sonriente Rarity mientras Applejack miraba a un lado con su frente arrugada. Rainbow Dash estaba flotando cerca del techo, con sus patas delanteras cruzadas, y Twilight Sparkle parecía estar diciendo algo.

Apreté mi oreja contra el cristal para escucharlas.

—...todo lo que digo es que eso no debería tener importancia —decía Twilight Sparkle—. El hecho de que no nos dejen verla es… en fin, ¡muy raro! Y el que digan que eso interrumpiría su terapia, bueno, ¡no tiene sentido!

—A pesar de lo que hizo, es obvio que están exagerando —dijo Rarity.

—Estoy tan preocupada por ella —dijo Fluttershy—. Debe sentirse muy sola allí encerrada…

La sensible pegaso empezó a llorar y Rarity le dio unos toquecitos en la espalda.

Me pregunté por un momento de quién podrían estar hablando. ¡Parecía que alguien estaba en problemas!

—Tenemos que sacarla de allí —dijo Rainbow Dash—. Es cierto que me pegó un buen susto, ¡pero es mi amiga y no voy a dejarla allí encerrada!

—A mí me preocupa eso del "alienígena" —dijo Applejack con la frente arrugada—. Si de verdad piensa eso y no es cierto, entonces vale, necesita ayuda. Pero si _es_ cierto, ¿qué ha pasado entonces con Pinkie Pie? Necesitamos respuestas y no nos están dando ninguna.

¿Estaban hablando de Pinkie? ¡Oh, esa soy yo! Bueno, más o menos…

—Pero no podemos entrar sin más —dijo Twilight, también con el ceño fruncido—. Las reglas y procedimientos están por una razón. Dejadme escribir a la princesa; estoy segura de que nos ayudará.

—¡Ya han pasado tres días! ¡No tenemos tiempo para esas cosas! —aseveró Rainbow Dash—. ¡Entramos allí, machacamos a quien trate de detenernos, y llegamos al fondo del asunto!

—¡Tú si que molas, Dashie!

—¿Eh? ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Ups. ¿Dije eso en voz alta? Me quité el disfraz y asomé la cabeza. Todas me miraron con expresiones que iban de confusas a muy confusas.

—¡Hola a todas! —dije mientras agitaba un casco a modo de saludo—. Adivinad quién se ha escapado del hospital.

Pasaron unos extraños y frenéticos segundos mientras entraba en la biblioteca y me dejaba caer sobre una silla.

—¡Pinkie Pie! ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? —preguntó Twilight.

—¡Utilizando mis dotes ninja! —contesté.

—No, me refiero a… En fin, da igual —dijo la unicornio mientras me dirigía su mirada de "cosas de Pinkie Pie"—. Bueno, antes que nada… ¿te encuentras bien?

—¡Afirmativo! ¡Estoy de fábula, Twilight!

—Me alegro. Y… ¿todavía sigues afirmando que eres un alienígena?

—¡Sip! Aunque ya sé que parece una locura.

Twilight suspiró y se masajeó la sien con un casco.

—Tiene que haber alguna manera para saber si ha perdido la chaveta o está diciendo la verdad —dijo Rainbow Dash.

—Debo decir que esto es bastante enigmático —dijo Rarity, sacando a relucir su vocabulario—. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que hemos pasado, es posible que sea cierto. ¿Recordáis a Discord?

—¡Es que _estoy_ diciendo la verdad, chicas! ¡Promesa de Pinkie!

—Ya, pero si estás loca, ¡podrías _creer_ que eres un alienígena y no estarías mintiendo! —señaló Rainbow Dash. Lo cual fue sorprendentemente inteligente para ser ella. Debe ser por todos esos libros que ha estado leyendo últimamente.

—Oooh, muy bien pensado, Dashie. ¡Pero sé que no estoy loco!

—Por favor, dejad de usar la palabra "loca"... o "loco" —dijo Twilight, irritada—. Voy a examinarte, Pinkie Pie, o como quiera que te llames. ¿Te parece bien?

—Claro que sí. Y Twilight…

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por _tratar_ al menos de creerme, aunque todavía no estés segura —le dije con una sonrisa radiante. Twilight dudó por un momento y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Después apoyó ligeramente su cuerno sobre mi frente y un brillo morado me rodeo. ¡Daba muchas cosquillas! Tras un minuto o dos, Twilight dio un paso atrás y me miró de forma pensativa.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Rainbow Dash—. ¿Es una alienígena o simplemente esta loc-... estooo… chalada?

—"Chalada" no es mejor que "loca", Rainbow Dash —señaló Twilight—. Y… no estoy segura. Parece que hay algo raro, pero… no sabría decir qué es.

—Desde luego, se comporta como nuestra Pinkie Pie —dijo Applejack, dudosa—. No estoy diciendo que mienta, es solo que siendo un alienígena, pensaba que actuaría… bueno, de forma distinta.

—Puede que sea un alienígena, pero estoy utilizando el cerebro de Pinkie Pie —señalé. Al menos esa era mi conclusión a por qué estaba actuando de aquella manera.

Twilight se estremeció al pensar en ello y Rarity murmuró unas breves palabras de consuelo. Fluttershy ahogó un grito de horror mientras cubría su boca con un casco.

Rainbow, sin embargo, se rió simplemente.

—¿Y qué te parece? —preguntó con una risita burlona.

—Bueno, es interesante, desde luego —dije—. Mirad, ¿por qué no os cuento mi historia? Tal vez eso responda algunas preguntas.

Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo en que era una idea excelente. Le pedí a Twilight algo para picar antes de empezar. Me dirigieron miradas de horror cuando les describí la comida que había estado tomando durante los últimos días. Antes de que me diera cuenta, tenía ante mí un plato de galletas, un par de trozos de tarta, una rebanada de pan crujiente, y un gran bol de ensalada.

Unos veinte segundos más tarde, estaba echada hacia atrás, dando un suspiro de satisfacción y frotándome una panza repleta.

—También _come_ como Pinkie Pie —dijo Rainbow Dash mientras observaba con asombro los platos vacíos que tenía ante mí.

Le dirigí una sonrisita y comencé a contar mi historia, empezando por…

Ey. Espera un segundo. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿de dónde saqué ese disfraz?


	7. Vale, mejor olvidad eso

**Vale, mejor olvidad eso.**

En serio, olvidaos del disfraz. No sé cómo ocurrió. ¡No me _importa_ cómo ocurrió! Por ahora voy a dejar eso de lado y voy a responder con un "Es Pinkie Pie y no tengo que explicar una mienada".

Así que, en vez de preocuparme por lo del disfraz, empecé a contar a las demás lo que me había pasado hasta ahora. Sobre cómo fui a comprar, mi trágica escasez de bombillas, aquella mirada al espejo…

Como era de esperar, Twilight me preguntó al instante cómo era posible que yo supiese tanto sobre ellas. Así que tuve que explicarles un poco lo que era la televisión. Les dije que era una ventana para mirar hacia otros mundos, lo cual no era realmente cierto, pero no quería ponerme a discutir sobre dibujos animados y esas cosas.

Me imaginé que probablemente las asustaría si les contaba que eran personajes de ficción en mi mundo. Sin embargo, no caí en la cuenta de que la idea de unos alienígenas que observaban todos y cada uno de sus pasos también las espantaría. Tuve que explicarles que no, que solo podíamos verlas… unos veintidós minutos a la semana más o menos, y solo durante veintiséis semanas al año. Y únicamente cuando hacían algo interesante. No sé si contarles eso sirvió de mucho para tranquilizarlas.

_Bueno, ya hablando en serio. ¿Acaso estaba sacando cosas de algún depósito interdimensional en el que Pinkie había guardado sus disfraces? ¿Estoy creando materia de la nada usando solamente mi imaginación?_

No estaban muy convencidas. El argumento que había proporcionado Dash sobre que una Pinkie delirando podía romper una promesa Pinkie tenía mucho peso. Pero no perdí las esperanzas, porque aceptaron ayudarme y mantenerme lejos del hospital.

Todo el mundo parecía estar de acuerdo en que el comportamiento del doctor había sido definitivamente raro. Solo tenía como prueba lo de la palabra "humano", pero todo el mundo en la sala estaba de acuerdo en que resultaba muy extraño que el doctor preguntara a todo el mundo sobre mi comportamiento excepto a las amigas más cercanas de Pinkie.

Rarity pareció dar en el clavo cuando comentó:

—Es como si estuviera buscando pruebas que justificaran el endeble razonamiento que utiliza para mantenerte encerrada.

¡Sí! ¡Era exactamente eso! ¡Gracias, Rarity!

_Y, disfraces aparte, ¿qué otras cosas podría haber en ese espacio interdimensional? ¿El diario de Pinkie? ¿Un suministro infinito de pasteles? ¿El cañón de fiestas?_

Por supuesto, estaban preocupadas por Pinkie Pie ante la duda de si todo eso del alienígena era verdad. Les aseguré que mi mundo era un lugar muy seguro _físicamente_, nada de monstruos hambrientos y esas cosas, y que tenía suficiente dinero para que pudiera comprarse comida durante un tiempo. Asumiendo que Pinkie Pie no se metiera en problemas, seguramente estaría bien.

Pero se mostraron tan dudosas como lo estaba yo, y no podía culparles de ello.

_¿Y qué pasa con esas gafas de Groucho? Es decir, la fedora no es nada demasiado raro, y la gabardina tampoco es nada del otro mundo, pero ¿por qué iba a tener un _poni _unas gafas para parecerse a Groucho Marx?_

¡Maldito cerebro rebelde! ¡No quería ponerme a pensar en eso!

En fin, discutimos cuál iba a ser el siguiente paso y elaboramos un plan. Tras unos momentos, Rainbow Dash se fue volando hacia el Everfree. Su trabajo era ir a la choza de Zecora y pedirle permiso para que me quedara allí durante un día o dos. Así podría mantenerme alejado del pueblo hasta que Twilight pudiera escribir a la princesa y que esta me ayudara a resolver la situación.

¡Y ahora _tenía_ que pensar en ello otra vez! ¡No podía ir por el pueblo como si nada; necesitaba ir disfrazado!

¡Traté de encontrar mi estupendo disfraz, pero no pude! Antes no lo necesitaba, solo lo usé para gastar una broma. ¡Y ahora que lo necesitaba de verdad, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerme con él!

Consideré por un momento el "abrazar mi Pinkie interior" otra vez, pero prefería no hacerlo a menos que fuera una situación desesperada. ¡Todavía me preocupaba el perder mi personalidad!

_Además, ¿de verdad estás actuando como Pinkie Pie, o estás actuando como _crees _que ella actuaría?_ —señaló la vocecita de mi cabeza.

Muy buena pregunta, voz en mi cabeza. Muy buena pregunta, desde luego. Voy a ponerla aquí, junto a mi lista de cosas en las que trataré de no pensar porque hacen que me duela la cabeza pero que pensaré de todas formas, quiera o no.

Oh, y eso es otra cosa. Opté por no contarles lo de la voz en mi cabeza. No sería sensato añadir más pruebas al montón de "Pinkie está loca", ¿verdad?

Rarity se ofreció generosamente (jejeje) a prestarme algo de ropa para camuflar mi cuerpo rosa chillón. al final acabé con un vestido azul con volantes que cubría la mayor parte de mi cuerpo, y que tenía un cuello alto que lograba taparme la mayor parte de la cara, al menos desde los lados. Lo aderezó con un sombrero que parecía un estrafalario pastel de bodas.

El hecho de ser una poni rosa durante estos últimos días significaba que mi orgullo masculino ya había dejado de protestar ante tales indignidades hace ya un tiempo, así que solamente lloró en silencio mientras me ponía las recargadas prendas.

—¡Estás divina, cariño! —dijo la unicornio modista con orgullo.

—¡Gracias, Rarity! —dije yo. Y entonces—: ¡Ay!

Di un paso y me caí de morros al suelo.

—¡AAAAGH! ¡Este traje psicópata se está comiendo mis _patas_! ¡Quitádmelo, quitádmelo, _quitádmelo_! —grité mientras pataleaba preso del pánico, haciendo que Fluttershy buscara refugio tras el cuerpo de Applejack.

—¡Para! ¡Vas a estropearlo! —ordenó Rarity. Dejé de mover las patas, avergonzado por mi reacción. Rarity me desenredó el vestido cuidadosamente y me ayudó a levantarme.

—Lo siento —me disculpé, algo cohibido—. Es que no estoy acostumbrado a caminar con un vestido encima.

—¿No has llevado nunca un vestido anteriormente? —preguntó Applejack mientras Fluttershy se asomaba con cautela desde detrás de ella.

—Nah. Las hembras de mi especie son las que llevan a veces vestidos, no los machos.

—Espera, espera —dijo Twilight, arrugando el entrecejo—. ¿No solo eres un alienígena, sino que además eres un _chico_ alienígena?

Fluttershy echó marcha atrás y volvió a esconderse tras AJ de nuevo.

—Em… ¿Sí? ¿No os extrañaba que hablara de mí siempre en masculino?

—¡Pero yo pensaba que…! ¡Agh! ¡Esto es demasiado extraño! —dijo Twilight mientras se masajeaba la sien con un casco.

—Ya lo sé —dije—. ¡Imagínate cómo me siento _yo_!

—Prefiero no pensar en ello —gruñó ella.

—Bueno, no creía que fuera a ponerte en un apuro, ¡pero te ves realmente fabuloso, cariño! —dijo Rarity mientras alzaba su cabeza del suelo.

Me pregunté por un momento qué diablos estaba haciendo Rarity ahí abajo, y entonces me di cuenta de que había ajustado un poco el dobladillo del vestido asesino para que no me tropezara con él. ¡Mola!

Rainbow Dash volvió poco después, y tras recuperarse de sus histéricas carcajadas, provocadas por verme embutido en ese vestido, nos hizo saber que Zecora me permitía con toda confianza quedarme en su choza todo el tiempo que hiciera falta.

¡Yupi, voy a ir a ese siniestro bosque mortal!

Fluttershy logró superar su timidez lo suficiente como para llevarme a su cabaña, y Rarity nos acompañó. Según ela, quería hacernos compañía, pero creo que en realidad su intención era estar pendiente de Fluttershy y de las prendas que me había dejado.

Caminar por Ponyville durante el anochecer era una experiencia interesante. Los ponis cerraban sus tiendas, charlaban amigablemente entre ellos, y había más calma en general. Era un ambiente distinto al que veías durante el día, más tranquilo.

Fluttershy y Rarity caminaban flanqueándome como si fueran un par de coloridos sujetalibros mientras yo lo contemplaba todo, emocionado. No voy a engañaros; incluso después de todo lo que había pasado, ¡todavía estaba _muy_ entusiasmado de estar en Ponyville! Si no estuviera atrapado en el cuerpo de Pinkie, y no estuviese siendo perseguido por ese doctor lunático, estaría encantado de pasar los días aquí, dando vueltas y observando todo el lugar. ¡Era todo tan maravilloso!

—¡Pinkie, para ya! —me susurró Rarity, haciendo que se rompiera mi concentración—. ¡Estás llamando la atención!

—¿Parar el qué? —pregunté, realmente confundida.

—Estás… em… dando saltos —dijo Fluttershy.

Ah, así… ¡Ups! Estaba dando esos saltitos tan típicos de Pinkie mientras caminábamos por la calle. Eso explicaba las miradas, supongo. Y esa corriente bajo mi vestido. Y el hecho de que los edificios subieran y bajaran. ¡Qué sutil eres, chaval!

Me concentré en caminar más tranquilamente por el pueblo, aunque no podía borrar esa sonrisa de mi cara.

—Pareces muy feliz de estar aquí —dijo Rarity—. Y no sé por qué; es la misma Ponyville de siempre.

—Precisamente. ¡Estamos en Ponyville! ¡No lo comprendéis! Es decir, podía ver este sitio en la tele todo el rato, ¡pero _estar_ aquí es tan superincreíble que apenas puedo contener la emoción!

Rarity me miró como si estuviera loco.

—Es simplemente Ponyville —señaló—. Ahora, si estuvieras hablando de Canterlot…

Me quedé paralizado y pensé: _Ooooh. ¡Canterlot! Ya que estoy aquí, tengo que ir a ver…_

Vale, no, me dije. ¡Nada de desviarse! ¡Nada de ir a hacer turismo! ¡Recuerda el plan! Estamos en el paso 3, "Arreglarlo todo", ¿recuerdas?

Continuamos nuestro paseo y llegamos a la pequeña cabaña de Fluttershy rápidamente. Y, bueno, no sé que deciros, chicos. Era su casa, desde luego, y era igual a como esperaba… pero… bueno, ¡olía bastante mal! Como a granja, aunque nunca había estado en una granja, así que realmente no _sé_ cómo huele. ¡Pero imagino que olería muy parecido a _esto_!

—Es… encantadora —dije mientras trataba de contener las náuseas ante aquel tufo a animal, los cuales, al parecer, hacían sus cositas por todo el patio.

Nota mental: ¡Caminar con cuidado por las inmediaciones!

—Gracias —dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

Vale, valió la pena oler _todo_ eso por verla sonreír. Era algo… no sé. Encantador. Quería abrazarla. Quería dar arcadas por la peste. ¡Quería entrar dentro porque, con suerte, haría menos tufo que aquí!

Así que adentro fuimos y, efectivamente, olía _mucho_ mejor, aunque seguía percibiéndose el olor a pelo y plumas. ¡Ey, acabo de darme cuenta de algo! ¡Pinkie Pie no tiene alergias! ¡Si hubiera estado en mi cuerpo humano, estaría en el suelo con los ojos hinchados, luchando por respirar!

Claro que, si hubiera estado en mi cuerpo humano, probablemente estaría en casa y no tendría que preocuparme por todo esto.

Había montones de animales deambulando por la casa de Fluttershy y asomando sus cabecitas por pajareras, madrigueras y esas cosas. Parecían ser bastante tímidos con los visitantes. Vi todo tipo de animales, algunos de los cuales ni siquiera reconocí (tampoco es que sea alguien al que le guste la naturaleza. ¡Incluso odio ir de camping!). ¡Vaya, Fluttershy tenía hasta un pequeño caimán! ¡Y era igualito a…! Ey, espera un momento…

—¡Gummy! —dije, realmente feliz. Troté hasta él para acariciarlo y me mordió una pata—. ¿Te lo llevaste? —pregunté a Fluttershy.

—Oh, em… Sí —dijo ella mientras bajaba la miraba y trazaba círculos en el suelo con un casco—. Espero que no te importara.

—¿Importarme? —le dije—. ¡Estaba superpreocupado por él! Muchas gracias por cuidarlo mientras estaba… bueno, encerrado.

—Oh, no ha sido nada —dijo mientras sonreía de nuevo.

¡D'aww!

—Venga, vamos a quitarte ese vestido —dijo Rarity mientras arrancaba a Gummy de mi pata con su magia.

—¡Oh, Rarity! ¡Qué atrevida! —dije mientras le pestañeaba.

Se detuvo mientras me observaba con sorpresa para después lanzarme una mirada fulminante.

—Para ya —me ordenó. Y entonces utilizó su telequinesis para empezar a quitarme la prenda.

—¡Oh, no! —grité de forma fingida—. ¡No deberías hacer eso! ¡No, aquí no! ¡Fluttershy está delante! ¡Rarity! ¡No me toques ahí! ¡Ahhhh! ¿Las enaguas también? ¡No hace falta que seas tan agresiva! ¡Piensa en todos esos animalitos inocentes que nos están mirando!

Mientras iba diciendo todo eso, la cara de Rarity iba enrojeciéndose cada vez más, aunque creo que se debía más a la ira que a la vergüenza. Fluttershy estaba… riéndose un poquito. ¡Yupi! ¡Había hecho reír a Fluttershy! Valió la pena el sopapo telequinético que me sacudió la modista una vez me quitó el traje.

—¿Puedo quedarme el sombrero? —Le pregunté mientras señalaba la ridícula prenda blanca que tenía aún en la cabeza. Rarity me lo quitó sin mediar palabra—. Ohhh…

—En serio, a veces creo que yo soy la única poni cuerda del grupo —dijo Rarity de forma gruñona, aunque me pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa mientras se giraba para poner el sombrero dentro de una caja que habíamos traído con nosotros.

Fluttershy me dio un par de alforjas que tenía de sobra y las llenó de comida y una cantimplora. ¡No iban a enviarme al bosque con los cascos vacíos, cosa que me hizo muy feliz! Volvimos afuera y Fluttershy me señaló el camino por el que tenía que ir.

—Bueno, si sales ya y no abandonas el camino, deberías llegar a la choza de Zecora antes de que anochezca —dijo Fluttershy—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres pasar aquí la noche? El bosque es mucho más seguro durante el día.

—Seguro que estaré bien —dije. Por mucho que adorara a Fluttershy, pasar la noche en aquel zoo parecía algo… bastante aburrido—. A fin de cuentas, Apple Bloom visita a Zecora de vez en cuando, ¿verdad? ¡Y soy un poni adulto con la mente de un humano! ¡Estoy completamente seguro de que estaré bien!

Parecía estar dudosa, pero me dio un abrazo de despedida. Rarity hizo lo mismo; supongo que ya se le habría pasado el enfado por lo del vestido.

—Ten mucho cuidado —dijo.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Lo tendré! —le dije.

Empecé a caminar por la senda y diez minutos más tarde corría por mi vida delante de una mantícora.

—¡Aaaaaagh! —gritaba, completamente aterrorizado mientras galopaba a toda pastilla.

Sentí un tic en mi cuerpo, y de repente tuve la necesidad de esquivar a mi izquierda. Hice eso y la mantícora se abalanzó justo hacia donde estaba yo hace un momento. La bestia soltó un gruñido, se levantó y volvió a cargar contra mí.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer y resultaba más difícil distinguir la senda. Supongo que por eso tropecé con una raíz y caí al suelo. La mantícora rugió y me acechó de forma amenazadora.

Supongo que estaréis pensando lo mismo que yo: ¡Si se comía el cuerpo de Pinkie, ella jamás me lo perdonaría!

En ese momento, una especie de nube verde rodeó a la bestia. Soltó un aullido y huyó, dejando mi pellejo completamente intacto.

—Suerte que al final decidí venir —dijo mi rescatadora—. Los ponis no estarían contentos de verte morir.

¡Zecora! ¡Oh, nunca en mi vida había estado tan contento de ver una cebra! Me ayudó a levantarme, se lo agradecí, y ella me contestó básicamente "de nada", pero rimando.

El paseo hasta su cabaña fue la cosa más sosa del mundo, así que me ahorraré el contároslo.


	8. Este lugar me da repelús

**Este lugar me da repelús**

No me malinterpretéis, Zecora es una _gran_ anfitriona, aunque a veces sus rimas son difíciles de entender. Es solo que… Vale, hay plantas que crecen _a través_ de su choza. Enredaderas y esas cosas. Entran por una parte de la pared y salen por la otra. O por el tejado. Lo que significa que toda clase de espantosos y escurridizos bichos se pasean por la cabaña muy de vez en cuando.

¿Alguna vez habéis visto un ciempiés del bosque Everfree? ¿No? Pues yo sí, y dejadme deciros que… ¡Hrggblblblhhahaargh! ¡Esas cosas son _asquerosas_! ¡Y son del tamaño de mi pata!

En fin, Zecora hizo un guiso para cenar esa noche: una sabrosa sopa de verduras con algunas raíces que, según me dijo rimando, había recogido del bosque que nos rodeaba. Después me mostró un camastro que había preparado en el suelo de su choza. Estaba rendido, así que me acosté y caí dormido casi de inmediato.

No sé durante cuánto tiempo estuve roque, pero me desperté con una _espeluznante_ sensación de estar siendo observado. Alcé la vista… y Zecora estaba justo delante de mi camastro, mirándome en silencio. Por alguna razón, eso me aterrorizó y me quedé sin aliento.

Nos quedamos así durante unos segundos, y después Zecora me habló con un ligero tono amenazador.

—Pinkie Pie, roncas más fuerte que un oso. ¿No podrías dormir fuera para darme algo de reposo?

Cogí con timidez almohada y manta, y salí al exterior de la cabaña. Fuera estaba muy oscuro. Tan oscuro que era casi imposible ver, todo gracias a algunas nubes que tapaban la luna. Me tropecé con algo casi de inmediato.

—¡Auch! —dije, y después—: ¡Perdón!

—No pasa nada —dijo una voz grave y gutural.

Por segunda vez durante aquella noche, me quedé paralizado por el terror. Me pregunté quién podría haber dicho eso, pero entonces me di cuenta de que prefería _mucho_ más no saberlo. Por desgracia, mi bendita ignorancia desapareció casi al instante, pues la nube que estaba oscureciendo la luna finalmente se movió.

Era esa terrible y feroz mantícora otra vez.

—Oh —dije, lánguidamente.

—Hola —contestó mientras me mostraba sus gigantescos colmillos con una sonrisa.

A aquello le siguió un largo silencio, y la mantícora parpadeó en confusión.

—Bueno… —dijo mientras se reajustaba sus zarpas, algo incomodada—. ¿Vas a correr o qué?

—Supongo que sí —dije—. ¿Debería gritar preso del pánico mientras lo hago?

—Como quieras —dijo la mantícora con gentileza.

—Muy bien —dije—. Pero antes… ¿eso de ahí no es un tierno y jugoso conejo con una pata rota?

Señalé hacia un lugar vacío. Cuando la mantícora se dio la vuelta, salí corriendo hacia el bosque como alma que lleva el diablo mientras chillaba a todo pulmón. Escuché cómo la mantícora maldecía a mis espaldas e iniciaba su caza.

Y entonces comenzó una animada persecución mientras esquivaba arbustos, saltaba zanjas, trepaba rocas, y en ocasiones, me deslizaba por lianas, estilo Tarzán. Uno de los troncos sobre los que salté se agitó al tocarlo, y después se alzó en el aire a mis espaldas, seguido por otros tres "troncos" gigantes. Uno de ellos llevaba por alguna razón un sombrero de copa y un monóculo.

La hidra bramó y empezó a moverse pesadamente hacia mí, uniéndose a la caza.

¡Oh, estupendo! ¡Ahora me están persiguiendo una mantícora _y_ una hidra! ¡¿Qué más podría salir mal?!

—¡Cocó! —cacareó un cocatriz mientras se alzaba por detrás de un arbusto en una bella exhibición de dramática ironía.

Me di la vuelta para huir de aquella especie de gallo-serpiente, siempre tomando la precaución de no mirarle a los ojos. ¿Qué más? ¡¿Qué más va a salir a cazarme en este condenado bosque?!

Bueno, ¿qué tal un lobo de madera? Me di la vuelta otra vez para huir de él mientras este empezaba a aullar, y volví a detenerme. ¡_Otro_ monstruo, amarillo y peludo, saltó desde otro arbusto que tenía justo enfrente! ¡Ahora estaba atrapado! ¡Estaba rodeado completamente por monstruos salvajes!

—¡Roar! —rugió la mantícora, acercándose lentamente.

—¡Grrr! —gruñó la hidra mientras hacía temblar la tierra con sus pasos.

—¡Cocó! —cacareó el cocatriz, deslizándose desde mi espalda.

—¡Auuuu! —aulló el lobo de madera, que me acechaba desde un costado.

—¡Pikachu! —dijo el pequeño ratón, que chisporroteaba con energía…

...espera un segundo.

—Ufff, tío —dije mientras me sentaba—. Esto es solo un sueño, ¿verdad?

Todos los monstruos se detuvieron, intercambiando miradas.

—Ouh, porras —dijo una cabeza de la hidra, la que llevaba monóculo y sombrero de copa, con una marcado acento inglés—. La pequeña pouny rousa ha tchenidou que figurarselou.

—Vaya, qué decepcionante —dijo el lobo de madera, jadeando—. Apenas acababa de empezar la persecución…

—Pues persigue a Pikachu —dije—. De todas maneras está en la serie equivocada.

—¿Pika?

—¡Buena idea!

—¡Pika!

El lobo de madera empezó a perseguir felizmente al pequeño y rechoncho roedor, que huía preso del pánico. El resto nos quedamos sentados, envueltos en un incómodo silencio.

—Bueno… ¿ahora qué? —pregunté al cabo de un minuto.

—No sé —dijo el cocatriz—. ¿A alguien le apetece hacer algo?

—¿Por ejemplo? —pregunté mientras ignoraba los chillidos y los ocasionales restallidos eléctricos que venían del fondo del bosque.

—¿Le apetchece a alguien un pouco de tché? —preguntó la cabeza de hidra con monóculo mientras una de las otras cabezas reía de forma burlona. El resto de monstruos mostraron desinterés en la idea de hervir hojas.

Hubo otro fogonazo en el bosque, un aullido y el sonido de un restallido. El lobo de madera apareció corriendo desde dentro del bosque, con su trasero humeando ligeramente. Pikachu emergió unos momentos después, me dirigió una mirada de indignación mientras sacudía la cabeza, y se marchó.

—¿Alguien tiene una baraja de cartas? —pregunté. Y entonces... ¡algo con _muchísimas_ patas se deslizó por mi cara y me desperté gritando como un loco!

—¿A qué vienen todos esos chillidos? —preguntó una malhumorada cebra desde la cama que tenía a mi lado—. ¡Es muy pronto para hacer tanto ruido!

—¡Tenía un ciempiés en la _cara_! —le hice saber con un chillido de lo más tranquilo y racional.

—¿Te ha picado, o tal vez te ha mordido la tez? —preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¡Entonces no te asustes por una simple ridiculez!

Abrí la boca para contestarle, y entonces dudé. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Esto requiere investigar.

—¿Qué hubieras dicho si yo hubiera dicho "sí"? —le pregunté.

—¿Quieres decir si te hubiera picado?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Hubiera echado casco de otro pareado.

Guau. ¡Es _buena_!

—Zecora, ¿todo lo que dices tiene que ser _siempre_ rimando?

Me miró algo irritada. Todavía estaba molesta por haberla despertado tan bruscamente.

—No —dijo.

Unos segundos de silencio.

—Oh. Bueno, ¿y por qué lo haces?

—¿Mis rimas te empiezan a molestar? ¿Prefieres que las deje estar?

—¡Oh, no! ¡Si me gustan! Tan solo me preguntaba por qué las hacías.

—Se trata de una costumbre, un hábito cultural. Estas pequeñas rimas no me cuestan mucho de elaborar.

—Oh. Bueno, ¡me parecen brillantes, dignas de alabanza!

Asintió con la cabeza. Parecía estar de mejor humor.

—Pues voy a ver si busco algo para llenarnos la panza —dijo mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la cocina. O bueno, más bien el área de la choza a la que llamaba cocina. Tan solo era un hueco para poner leña en medio de la habitación con una enorme marmita encima.

Me levante, me desperecé y empecé a rebuscar entre mi crin y mi cola por si se había colado algún bicho. Me paré por un segundo al pensar en que no había hecho una rima con su última frase. Y después me percaté de que _sí_ la había hecho, ¡pero con _mi_ última frase!

¡Oh, es buena, pero buena _de verdad_!

Zecora hizo el desayuno, o más bien puso algunas frutas y hortalizas en un plato y me lo dio. La verdad, eran muy sabrosas, y además las acompañó con un poco de zumo de frutas.

Más tarde se puso un par de alforjas vacías sobre su espalda y dijo:

—Mientras no esté, nada debes tocar. Estos ingredientes pueden ser peligrosos de manejar.

Acepté no tocar sus pociones o ingredientes. Se quedó mirándome bajo el marco de la puerta. No sé por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no acababa de confiar en mí; no quería que yo estuviera solo en su choza, con botellas llenas de productos químicos raros y peligrosos.

—Pinkie Pie, ¿vienes conmigo, por favor? Prefiero tenerte en mi rango de visión.

¡Vaya! ¡Habrase visto! ¡Ni que fuera alguien en el que no se puede confiar! Dejé en su sitio los viales llenos de diversos líquidos que había cogido, con lo cuales pensaba hacer malabares (para entretenerme, ya sabéis), y di unos saltitos hasta la puerta para seguir a Zecora hacia el Everfree.

¿Sabéis?, el bosque no está tan mal durante el día, cuando no trata de matarte constantemente. Es bastante silencioso, muy tranquilo. O lo era hasta que Zecora empezó a señalar diversas plantas que eran increíblemente tóxicas.

—Esa de ahí te mataría, con un terrible dolor inoportuno. Esa otra solo haría, que arrojaras el desayuno. Con esa preciosa flor de ahí, un tinte azul se puede producir; pero no te la comas, o tus huesos se empezarán a derretir.

Nota mental: No. Toques. ¡NADA! Este lugar es como… super-Australia, o algo así.

En fin, después de que señalara _unas pocas_ plantas fatales, me pegué todo lo que pude a la cola de Zecora. He de admitir que consideré por un momento tratar de encontrar unas cuantas poison joke para ver cómo me afectarían, o tal vez para gastar algunas bromas (¡Flutterguy!). Pero ¿huesos derretidos? ¡No, gracias!

Aunque eso facilitaría mucho el yoga, la verdad.

Finalmente, Zecora acabó de recolectar todo lo que necesitaba y volvimos a la cabaña. Para nuestra sorpresa, Twilight estaba esperándonos ante la puerta mientras golpeteaba el suelo impacientemente con un casco lila.

—¡Ahí estáis! —soltó—. ¡Llevo esperando casi una hora! ¡Os dije que os quedarais aquí!

¡Peligro! ¡Twilight cabreada!

—Lo siento —dije—. Zecora quiso que fuera con ella. Supongo que no quería que hiciera malabares con sus delicados frascos llenos de ingredientes volátiles, o algo así.

Zecora me dirigió una mirada que parecía decir "¡lo sabía!".

—Da igual. Ya me han contestado de palacio. ¡Celestia no está!

—¿Qué? —dije, sinceramente sorprendido, y, por qué no decirlo, un poco alarmado—. ¿Acaso ha sido secuestrada? ¿Raptada? ¿Retenida bajo su voluntad?

—¿O abducida? —dijo Twilight con sarcasmo.

—¡También!

—No, se fue a Reino Grifo para una misión diplomática urgente, y no volverá hasta dentro de unas semanas. Por lo que parece, Luna está hasta arriba con el trabajo del día a día para mantener el país. Su conocimiento sobre leyes y código tributario lleva mil años anticuado, y no para de gritar a todo el mundo.

—¿Voz real de Canterlot? —pregunté.

—No, frustración —dijo Twilight, mostrándose frustrada ella también—. Luna dijo que va a estudiar tu situación lo antes posible, pero que no va a poder ser al menos hasta dentro de unos días. También dijo que jamás había escuchado de nada que pudiera intercambiar la mente de un poni con la de una criatura de otro mundo.

—¿Es cierto lo que acabo de oír? —preguntó Zecora, genuinamente sorprendida—. ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?

—¿Rainbow Dash no te comentó que Pinkie asegura que en realidad es un alienígena atrapado en el cuerpo de Pinkie? —preguntó Twilight, frunciendo el ceño.

—Me temo que no me lo ha hecho saber. Y es algo que bien hubiera querido conocer.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué no le has dicho nada? —me preguntó Twilight, enojada. ¡Tío, cuando esta unicornio se enfada, lo hace de verdad!

—Ey, todo el mundo piensa que estoy loco. Si se lo contara a Zecora, lo pensaría ella también —dije. La verdad, debo admitir que la excusa era muy pobre.

Zecora me observó con una expresión ilegible el tiempo suficiente como para que me sintiera incómodo.

—Discutiremos detenidamente todo esto en mi casa —dijo, finalmente—. Y espero que me contéis exactamente lo que pasa.

Seguí a la cebra hasta su cabaña, algo avergonzado, seguida por una Twilight gruñona.

Una vez más, relaté la historia de "miré al espejo, vi a Pinkie Pie, me convertí en Pinkie Pie, tuve épicas aventuras" que ya conté a Twilight y compañía el día anterior. Sin embargo, esta vez las cosas fueron distintas. Zecora me miró con expresión pensativa.

—Parece que te cruzaste con un espejo mágico —dijo Zecora—. Cuyos efectos pueden resultar…

—Espera, ¿te has creído su historia así de primeras? —soltó Twilight, sorprendida.

—… bastante trágicos —finalizó Zecora mientras le dirigía una mirada irritada a Twilight—. Yo creo que lo que dice bien puede ser posible. Ahora deberíamos determinar nuestras opciones disponibles.

—Guau —dijo Twilight, sentándose—. Bueno, si _tú_ dices que puede ser cierto…

Solté un bufido de frustración. Le cuento lo que me pasa, y cree que seguramente me falte un tornillo. _Zecora_ dice que puede ser verdad, y Twilight se lo cree a pies juntillas. ¿Yo que soy? ¿Un cero a la izquierda?

—Skyggie, conocida como la Bruja Negra, es a quien deberías buscar. El viaje hasta su castillo no más de una semana debería durar. Que sea cosa suya lo dudo bastante, pero puede tener respuestas para las preguntas que buscas en este instante.

¡Sí! ¡Un viaje épico de amistad! ¡Aparece una nueva y misteriosa enemiga potencial! ¡Esto va a ser la leche en vinagre!

—Yo creo que sería mejor esperar a Celestia —dijo Twilight, haciendo añicos todas mis esperanzas bajo su pequeños cascos violetas—. Si hay alguien que puede arreglar esto, es ella.

¡Argh! ¡Mi aventura bloqueada por Twilight Sparkle! Eso me entristeció. ¡Tenía que convencerla!

—Eso sería mala idea —dije.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mira, ¿no te resulta extraño que todo esto haya pasado justo cuando Celestia estaba fuera del país? —señalé. Ey, me pasaba montones y montones de horas en internet. ¡Puedo inventarme teorías conspiratorias como el que más! Twilight me observó, pensativa, pero no parecía estar convencida.

—Además, hay dos posibilidades —continué—. O estoy chalado, en cuyo caso echaremos a perder unos cuantos días viajando; o estoy diciendo la verdad, en cuyo caso, Pinkie Pie, _vuestra_ Pinkie Pie, podría estar en grave peligro. Y eso sin contar que si parte del plan era mantener apartada a Celestia, entonces… ¡esto podría un complot contra toda Equestria!

Vale, quizás ahí había exagerado un poco. ¡Pero bendito sea el ingenuo y adorable corazón de Twilight Sparkle! ¡Se lo había tragado con cuchara y todo!

—Tienes razón —dijo lentamente, y después repitió con más fuerza—: ¡Tienes razón! ¡Iré a por las demás y estaremos aquí antes del mediodía!

—¡Estupendo! —dije—. ¡Vamos a por ella! ¡Con un nombre así, _tiene _ que ser malvada sí o sí!

—Pues es alguien bastante agradable, sinceramente —dijo Zecora—. Os la sugerí para que le pidierais consejo, simplemente.

Tío, ¿por qué estos ponis (y cebra) tienen que chafar mis ansias de aventura? De todas maneras, me costaba creer que alguien con un nombre tan ominoso como "la Bruja Negra" no estuviera implicada de alguna forma.

—Zecora, ¿serías tan amable de dibujarnos un mapa que pueda guiarnos hasta esa… Bruja Negra? —pidió Twilight.

—Os haré un mapa encantada, para que no os perdáis camino a su morada. Castillo Penumbra es el nombre de su hogar, y siguiendo la senda hacia el oeste lo podréis encontrar.

Solté un quejido melodramático.

—Tío, ¿otra vez tenemos que _atravesar_ el bosque? ¡Ahí hay muchas cosas que quieren matarme!

—Estarás bien, cariño, no pasa nada. Tus amigas te acompañarán hasta su morada.

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo Twilight, sacando a relucir su "tono de liderazgo"—. Espera aquí, _trata_ de no volver loca a Zecora, y yo voy a por las demás.

Observé cómo la unicornio violeta se alejaba al galope. Después dirigí la mirada a una Zecora ligeramente nerviosa.

—Dime, Zecora —dije, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. ¿Por casualidad no tendrás alguna baraja de cartas?


	9. ¡Hurra! ¡Es hora de una épica!

**¡Hurra! ¡Es hora de una épica y maravillosa aventura!**

Para que lo sepáis, casi todas las aventuras épicas empiezan con un aburrido y monótono viaje. Ya os daréis cuenta un poco más adelante.

Twilight cumplió su palabra. El resto de ponis aparecieron un par de horas después, poco antes del mediodía. Zecora fue lo bastante amable como para prestarme un par de alforjas para mí, las cuales llenó de diversas pociones, ungüentos y cosas así. En caso de emergencia, me dijo. Con rimas.

Una vez estuvimos todos dentro, tuvimos una rápida reunión para planificarlo todo. Twilight empezó con una… noticia bastante inquietante.

—Tengo una… noticia bastante inquietante —dijo—. Parece que el doctor Needles ha estado visitando casa por casa para buscar a Pinkie. Incluso aparecieron por casa de Fluttershy justo antes de que nos marcháramos, y exigieron registrarla. Supongo que alguien te vio entrar allí a pesar del disfraz.

Oh. Bueno, tampoco es que me estuviera mostrando discreto aun yendo con ese vestido. Ey, espera un momento…

—Un segundo —dije—. ¿Me estas diciendo que el nombre de ese doctor es Needles?

—¿Sí? —dijo Twilight, mostrándose confusa ante mi reacción.

—¡Tío! ¡Todo este tiempo había estado llamándolo "Pinchazos" porque creía que era algo insultante! ¿Y ahora resulta que su nombre era prácticamente eso?

Twilight confirmó que así era.

—Estoy _muy_ decepcionado. Supongo que tendré que llamarle simplemente "asqueroso doctor trolero" a partir de ahora.

—Vaaale —dijo Twilight para después tratar de reencaminar el tema—. Vamos en busca de alguien llamada Skyggie, también conocida como la "Bruja de las Sombras".

—¡_Sé_ que ella es la responsable! —dije—. ¡Llamándose la "Bruja de las Sombras", tiene que ser una villana por fuerza!

—¡Sí! ¡Vayamos a por esa bruja! —añadió Rainbow Dash con entusiasmo.

—No es alguien malvada, conmigo ha mostrado bondad —dijo Zecora, volviendo a interferir con la realidad dentro de mi fantasía—. Ese título se debe a que las ilusiones son su especialidad.

Dash se dejó caer hasta el suelo e hizo un mohín.

—_Odio_ cuando las cosas se complican —se quejó—. Prefiero cuando hay un malo al que pueda darle una coz en la cara y que todo se arregle con eso.

Que conste en acta que yo estaba de acuerdo con Dashie.

_Cualquier paso adelante es un paso que te acerca más a casa_ —me recordó la vocecita en mi cabeza.

—¿Por qué no le tendemos una emboscada al doctor y lo hacemos prisionero? —pregunté. Casi todas se mostraron impactadas ante la idea. Excepto Dash. Ella se mostró más animada.

—¿Por qué íbamos a hacer eso? —preguntó Twilight.

—¡Porque así podríamos obligarle a que nos contara para quién trabaja! —dije.

Twilight se mostraba dudosa ante la idea.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacer que nos lo cuente? —preguntó.

—¡Podrías usar sobre él tu conjuro detector de mentiras!

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no tengo ningún conjuro detector de mentiras!

—Ah, ¿no?

—¡No! ¿Por qué iba a tener yo un conjuro así?

—No sé —dije con algo de decepción—. Me parecía uno de esos conjuros que podrías tener en tu repertorio.

—Bueno, pues no lo tengo —dijo Twilight—. ¿Podemos concentrarnos en lo que es el viaje, por favor?

Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo, y Twilight sacó el mapa que Zecora había dibujado, el cual consistía mayormente en un pequeño triángulo para señalar su choza, una línea dirigiéndose hacia el oeste, y un par de rayas curvas para indicar ríos. También había una equis en el mapa para señalar dónde estaba el castillo, y un montón de notas sobre las cosas con que nos podríamos topar en el camino.

Finalmente, como una hora tras el mediodía, empezamos el viaje. La senda era irregular y estaba algo embarrada, y el antes pacífico bosque empezaba a avivarse con el zumbido de pequeños insectos. Pequeños insectos que parecían disfrutar _mordiendo _ávidamente la tierna y delicada carne de poni que tenían a su alcance.

¿Os he dicho ya lo poco que me gusta el Everfree?

Sorprendentemente, nadie se quejó. Ni siquiera Rarity, la cual yo creía que se pasaría todo el rato quejándose por su crin. Se hizo un pequeño arreglo, sin embargo: en vez de su peinado habitual, tenía el pelo recogido en… bueno, una coleta. Y resultaba mona hasta decir basta.

Eso sí, a pesar de todos aquellos bichos, yo estaba de muy buen humor. ¿Cómo podría no estarlo? ¡No solo estaba de camino para obtener finalmente respuestas, sino que además estaba viajando junto a las mismísimas portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía! ¿A que mola?

¡De hecho, me sentía tan feliz que pensé que esta excursión se merecía una canción! Tomé aliento y empecé a cantar:

—¡Ooooohhh~!

—¡No! —dijo Twilight Sparkle, dando media vuelta y haciéndome callar con una dura mirada—. ¡Nada de cantar!

—Auuu… —dije en respuesta.

—Lo siento, Pinkie… o como te llames. Es que no estoy de humor ahora para una canción, ¿vale?

—Claro, Twilight —dije, tratando de disimular mi decepción.

Caminamos en silencio durante unos pocos minutos más tras aquello. Bueno, en _relativo_ silencio.

—Pinkie —dijo Twilight tras unos momentos—. Nada de tararear tampoco.

—Ups, lo siento.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Twilight suspiró y dijo:

—Pensaba que no haría falta especificar que tampoco quiero silbidos.

—¡Bueno, perdóname que esté de buen humor y trate de hacer este viaje un poco más divertido! —dije, sintiéndome algo molesto—. Todavía nos queda mucho camino; ¿de verdad vamos a estar todo el rato en completo silencio? Vamos, ¿ni siquiera podemos hablar o algo?

—Bueno… —contesto Twilight con algo de duda.

—Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Pinkie Macho —dijo Rainbow Dash—. El viaje va a ser largo, así que podríamos tratar de hacerlo más llevadero.

¿Pinkie Macho? Oh, ni de broma.

—Por favor, no me llames así, Dashie —dije, pero fui ignorado.

—A mí no me importa que cante —dijo Fluttershy—. Siempre he pensado que Pinkie tiene una voz de canto muy bonita.

—Podríamos contar historias —dijo Applejack—. Tengo unas cuantas anécdotas muy graciosas de cuando Big Macintosh era solo un potro.

—O-Oh, ¿en serio? —dijo Fluttershy, tratando pobremente de fingir naturalidad.

—O también podríamos tratar de averiguar algo más sobre nuestro compañero de viaje —sugirió Rarity—. Asumiendo que alguna vez nos dé una respuesta directa.

—Está bien —dijo Twilight, rindiéndose, pero con una pequeña sonrisa que parecía mostrar que no le importaba—. Contemos historias. Puedes empezar tú… Pinkie Macho.

Por la forma en que se rió cuando dijo eso, diría que el título le hacía mucha gracia. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Vale —dije—. ¿Qué os gustaría saber?

—Bueno, podrías contarnos algo sobre ti —dijo Twilight—. Sabes gran cantidad de cosas sobre nosotras, pero apenas sabemos nada de ti.

—¿En serio vas a dejar que la señorita Pie dé rienda suelta a sus delirios? —dijo una voz conocida delante del camino.

El doctor saltó de detrás de unos arbustos junto a dos policías. ¡Era una trampa! O algo parecido. Los dos grupos de ponis se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos antes de que se me ocurriera decir algo.

—¡Cuidado! —grité de forma completamente innecesaria—. ¡Es el asqueroso doctor trolero!

Twilight miró atrás y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, ya lo vemos —señaló.

—¿Cómo me has llamado? —preguntó el doctor, confundido.

—Venid con nosotros sin armar alboroto y nadie saldrá herido —dijo uno de los policías, el que tenía la voz más grave.

—Estarás de broma, ¿no? —dijo Rainbow Dash con tono desafiante—. Vosotros sois tres, y nosotros seis. Tenemos ventaja.

—No me hace mucha gracia pelearme con la policía —susurró Twilight furiosamente hacia la pegaso.

—Vosotras cinco ya habéis causado bastantes problemas —dijo el otro oficial de policía—. Si seguís así, nos veremos obligados a presentar cargos.

Bueno, eso ya fue la puntilla.

—¡Quietos! ¡Parad todo el mundo! —dije—. No puedo permitir esto. Chicas, no puedo dejar que os metáis en problemas por tratar de ayudarme.

Di un paso adelante y, mirando a los tres sementales, dije:

—Si no tratan de evitar que me capturéis, ¿prometéis que las dejaréis en paz y no presentaréis cargos?

—¡Pinkie, no! —protestó Dash. El resto del grupo también expresó su disconformidad ante mi plan. Miré hacia atrás y alcé un casco.

—Tranquilas, chicas. Sé lo que hago —les dije mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Los dos policías se miraron entre ellos y después se encararon hacia mí.

—Claro. Las dejaremos en paz. Ahora ven con nosotros en silencio y te llevaremos al hospital.

—Necesito que lo prometáis —dije mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Los dos ponis uniformados se movieron con incomodidad.

—Vale, lo prometemos —dijo Voz Grave—. Y ahora acompáñanos.

—¿Chicas? —dije, girando la cabeza mientras seguía caminando hacia los tres—. Os veré en el lugar al que nos dirigimos, ¿vale?

—No, tú te vienes con nosotros —dijo el doctor, en lo que él probablemente creía que era un tono tranquilo y razonable—. Lo has prometido, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, ¿he prometido que iba a ir con vosotros? —dije con un tono lo más inocente posible—. Yo no recuerdo haber hecho eso.

—Dijiste que si dejábamos en paz a tus amigas… —dijo el poli de voz profunda con furia antes de que yo le cortara con un profundo suspiro.

—No, _tú_ eres el que dijiste que las dejaríais en paz si no trataban de evitar que me capturarais —señalé con voz dulce—. Pero no os preocupéis, soy alguien razonable. Mirad, incluso pondré los cascos tras mi espalda para poneroslo más fácil.

No estaba loco. Bueno, al menos eso creía. Tenía un plan. Más o menos. Lo que pasa es que… no tenía ni idea si iba a funcionar.

Me senté sobre la senda y puse los cascos delanteros detrás de mi espalda, justo donde los policías no podían verlos. Y entonces me concentré. Pinkie interior y todo eso. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que empecé a sentir esa extraña sensación que tuve anteriormente, la misma que empezó a manifestarse cuando casi me puse a cantar en Ponyville. La misma sensación de estar el centro de una tormenta que tuve cuando perseguía a Rainbow Dash a través del pueblo.

Me sentía bien, y empecé a sonreír ampliamente. En ese momento _sabía_ que el plan funcionaría. Los policías dudaron al ver la enorme sonrisa que tenía dibujada en mi cara.

—Bueno… Vale —dijo el oficial que tenía la voz normal, mostrando duda pero tratando de solaparla con valor. Los dos policías intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y se echaron adelante, obviamente para intentar esposarme y sacarme a rastras de allí.

—No os preocupéis —les dije—. No os voy a dar ningún problema. ¡Solo voy a daros un _pastelazo en la __**cara**__!_

Y, dicho esto, estiré mis cascos, que de repente portaban tartas de crema de coco, ¡y arrojé los cremosos dulces hacia sus estupefactas caras! El par de tartas formaron un bello arco en el aire, y aterrizaron sobre los ojos de ambos oficiales con un hermoso y _espeso_ "¡twahp!".

Solté un risita, me despedí de las sorprendidas yeguas agitando un casco, le hice una pedorreta al anonadado doctor, y salté hacia un arbusto cercano.

—¡A por ella! —dijo el asqueroso doctor trolero (¡me niego a usar su verdadero nombre!).

—¡Necesitas trabajar más en tu diálogo de "villano malvado", doc! —le grité mientras me movía rápidamente entre los arbustos—. ¡Eso que has dicho no podría ser más cliché!

El par de policías, maldiciendo y limpiándose aún el pringue de sus ojos, corrieron torpemente a por mí, aunque creo que escuché a Voz Grave decir algo parecido a "La verdad, esto está bastante bueno".

Y entonces empezó la persecución, que duró… Cielos, no sé. ¿Horas, tal vez? Empezamos a última hora de la tarde, y el sol había empezado a ponerse para cuando estábamos a punto de terminar. Nuestro juego "tú la llevas" fue muy animado; les hice pasar entre arbustos y a través de riachuelos. Traté continuar en la misma dirección en la que íbamos al principio, hacia el hogar de Skyggie, porque no tenía mucho sentido que ahora empezara a retroceder.

El terrible trío logró aguantar mi ritmo sorprendentemente bien, aunque supongo que era por el hecho de que volvía atrás para gastarles alguna que otra broma. Como por ejemplo, atar entre dos árboles una fina cuerda a la altura de sus cascos, haciendo que los tres tropezaran. U ocultarme tras un arbusto hasta que todos pasaban por mi lado para después salir de mi escondite y pegarle una nota que ponía "¡dame una patada!" en el trasero del doctor y después salir corriendo.

Encontré unas calabazas bastante gordas de las que Zecora me había advertido, diciendo "Si una de esas calabazas llegas a quebrar, la peste una semana te ha de durar". Así que, naturalmente, cogí unas pocas y se las arrojé al trío. Después huí entre risitas mientras los tres se ahogaban con el nauseabundo hedor.

Más tarde encontré un lecho de poison joke. Lo rodeé y esperé a que los malos me vieran. Los tres corrieron _a través_ de él, tal y como tenía planeado. Yo me quedé allí sentada, sonriendo. Después me acordé de que la poison joke no hacía su efecto hasta la mañana siguiente, así que empecé a correr otra vez.

Todavía no sé de dónde salieron el barril de pegamento y la enorme bolsa de purpurina, pero la persecución se volvió mucho más _brillante _después de eso.

A pesar de todo, se negaban a rendirse. Estaba empezando a pensar que nunca me desharía de aquellos tipos a menos que me topara con alguna mantícora o algo así.

—¡Roooar!

—¡Aaaagh! ¡Cuidado, una mantícora!

Vale, nota mental: a Equestria le _encanta_ la ironía.

Los relucientes policías gritaron en pánico mientras el monstruo alado se alzaba a dos patas ante ellos y yo daba media vuelta con un suspiro. Pensaba que las frases del doctor eran algo cliché, ¡pero esta era la _segunda_ vez que me topaba con una mantícora en el Everfree! ¡La tercera si cuentas el sueño de la noche anterior! ¡Eso ya rozaba los límites de lo más cliché!

En fin, no podía dejar que el bicho se los comiera, por mucho que estuvieran intentando llevarme de vuelta a aquel manicomio. Afortunadamente, Zecora me había dado antes un tarro lleno de repelente para mantícoras. Bueno, en realidad era un repelente para casi todo, pues creaba una nube de humo ardiente e irritante que hacía huir a casi cualquier cosa que tuviera nariz, pero serviría para deshacerse de la mantícora.

Corrí hacia el trío de ponis y salí hacia el claro para ver cómo trataban de esquivar al terrible monstruo.

—¡Ey! —grité a la mantícora—. ¡No es justo, todavía estaba jugando con ellos!

Después lancé el tarro de repelente hacia la mantícora. Y, para mi sorpresa, ¡el recipiente atravesó a la bestia!

—¡Te tengo! —dijo el doctor, y de repente me vi envuelta otra vez en un campo mágico que me alzaba del suelo. La mantícora se desvaneció, dejándome completamente confundido.

—Os dije que vendría si pensaba que estábamos en peligro —dijo el doctor trolero, regodeándose—. Todo lo que hacía falta era una ilusión convincente. Bueno, ¿dónde había guardado el sedante?

—¡Ey, eso no es justo! —protesté mientras agitaba en vano mis patas en el aire—. ¡Había vuelto para tratar de evitar que os comiera!

—Y te damos las gracias por ello —dijo el doctor con engreimiento mientras su cuerpo relucía bajo el sol poniente—. Ah, aquí está.

—¡Nooooo! —protesté mientras la aguja me pinchaba en el culo una vez más. ¡Esto ya estaba empezando a pasar de castaño oscuro!

Y fue entonces cuando sentí una extraña combinación de mi sentido Pinkie. Vale, me temblaba la cola, pero también me dolía un casco y me temblaba una pata. No estaba seguro de lo que significaban todas esas cosas a la vez.

¿Podría significar que iba a acabarse aquí el capítulo?

¡Oh, en realidad significaba que Rainbow Dash iba a aparecer con un picado desde el cielo e iba a tumbar a los tres ponis como si fueran bolos! La magia del doctor asqueroso se disipó y caí al suelo con un sonoro "¡uf!".

—¡Por aquí! —gritó Rainbow Dash mientras los tres malos cubiertos de purpurina trataban de levantarse.

Voz Grave se recuperó primero y empezó a caminar hacia mí, pero Applejack arrojó un lazo y lo ató por las patas con una mirada de determinación. Rarity levantó al otro del suelo con su magia, y sus patas se agitaron débilmente en el aire a modo de protesta. AJ se acercó con otro trozo de cuerda para atarlo también.

El doctor se levantó en ese instante, con cara de pocos amigos y su cuerno centelleando. El reflejo de su magia sobre la purpurina que cubría su pelaje lo hacía brillar como una bola de discoteca. Twilight se puso frente a él de un salto, con el ceño fruncido, y los dos se enzarzaron en una épica batalla mágica que duró unos dos segundos antes de que Twilight la arrollara y lo enviara al suelo de un plumazo.

La verdad, me hubiera dado pena el tipo si no hubiese estado clavándome todas esas agujas en las posaderas. ¡Acababa de recibir una buena _paliza_ mágica por parte de una pequeña y adorable unicornio que apenas le llegaba al hombro!

—¿Estás bien, Pinkie? —preguntó Rainbow Dash, intranquila.

—Oh, sí —dije con aire despreocupado mientras mi visión empezaba a emborronarse por los tranquilizantes—. Nubca he ebstado mejobblll…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rainbow Dash, confusa por alguna razón.

—¿Blep? —contesté claramente—. Mnubca ebll mbjobblll…

—Eh, ¿chicas? Creo que a Pinkie le pasa algo —dijo, y el resto empezó a agruparse a mi alrededor.

¡Ey, trata _tú_ de hablar con el culo repleto de tranquilizantes! La oscuridad empezaba a invadirme y sentí otra extraña combinación: un cosquilleo en las encías y un tic en la pata trasera izquierda. ¡Oh, _esa_ debe de ser la señal de que el capítulo va a acabarse!

Contento de haberme figurado lo que significaba, me desmayé.


	10. Y volví a quedarme dormido… otra vez

**Y volví a quedarme dormido… otra vez**

Me bamboleé por el reino de la inconsciencia como un poni hecho de gelatina en mitad de un terremoto. Caminaba de forma inestable a través de un maravilloso mundo de nubes, colorines y sutiles formas cambiantes.

No sé lo que me había inyectado el doctor, ¡pero era algo fuerte, desde luego!

—Parece un soporífero —dijo un humano con pinta desaliñada, que caminaba cojeando con ayuda de un bastón—. Posiblemente alguna especie de opiáceo.

—Eh… —dije—. No tengo ni idea de lo que significa eso.

—Pfff —dijo con irritación—. Como si eso me importara.

Se alejó y bajó poco a poco por una colina con forma de gominola hasta que su cabeza desapareció de mi vista.

—Flipante —dije.

—Ya te digo —dijo una gata desde la rama de un brillante árbol.

Suspiré. Estas chifladuras ya eran demasiado para mi gusto.

—Deja de hablar —le dije a la gata—. Los gatos no hablan.

—Los ponis tampoco —señaló.

Bueno, tenía que admitir que ahí me había pillado.

—Esta bién, gata. ¿Que está pasando aquí?

—No gran cosa. Estás teniendo un sueño extraño después de ser drogado por… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Espera un momento…

La gata sacó una nota de la nada, junto a un pequeño par de gafas para leer.

—¿Asqueroso doctor trolero? —dijo ella.

—Sip, así se llama —dije yo—. Es un patán. No deja de clavarme agujas en el trasero. ¡Y yo no soy un alfiletero!

—En realidad tampoco eres un poni —dijo—. Será mejor que eso lo tengas claro.

—Eso intento, nena —dije mientras empezaba a andar camino abajo otra vez—. Eso intento.

Parpadeé, y cuando abrí los ojos, estaba sobre una especie de barco de madera. La gata estaba sentada sobre una especie de pasamanos, y la nave se bamboleaba lentamente arriba y abajo. Aquello me confundió bastante.

—Agh, odio el océano —refunfuñé—. Todo lo que hay en él quiere envenenarte, comerte, o infectarte de algún modo.

—No te tires al agua, pues —dijo la gata, para después empezar a lamerse sus partes íntimas. Me di la vuelta para darle algo de privacidad, aunque a ella parecía darle lo mismo.

La puerta del camarote del capitán se abrió de golpe y una mancha color menta pasó por mi lado.

—¡Toda la tripulación a cubierta! —vociferó la capitana Lyra, terror de los Siete Mares.

—Claro, no te tires al agua —murmuré, ignorando a la capitana por ahora—. Tan solo nos rodea por todos lados, no hay problema.

—¡Arrr! ¡Basta de cháchara! —Me ladró la capitana Lyra, mirándome fijamente bajo su gorro pirata emplumado, el cual le venía ridículamente grande. La enorme pluma blanca se agitaba peligrosamente delante de mi nariz, así que di un paso atrás de forma instintiva.

—¡Lo siento, capitana! —grité—. ¡Tal solo estaba hablando con esa gata!

—¡Arrrr! ¿Estás loca, grumetilla? ¡Ahí no hay ninguna gata!

Me giré y, efectivamente, la gata no estaba.

—Me lo tenía que haber imaginado —suspiré.

—¡Arrr! ¡No quiero a ningún pirado dentro de mi barco pirata! —rugió la capitana—. ¡Como sigas hablando con gatos fantasmas, voy a ponerte en un bote a la deriva!

Tanto "¡Arrr!" me estaba poniendo de los nervios, pero pensé que sería mejor no mencionarlo.

—¡Sí, mi capitana!

—¡Barco a la vista! —vociferó la grumete Bon Bon.

Todo el mundo (es decir, la capitana, Bon Bon y yo) empezó a dar vueltas por la cubierta como pollos sin cabeza mientras nos aproximábamos a la otra nave, que estaba repleta de ponis que nos observaban con terror.

—¡Arrr! ¡Enseñadles a esos marineros de agua dulce el poderío de los Piratas de la Mano Escarlata! —ladró la capitana Lyra—. ¡Rápido! ¡Id a vuestros puestos y enseñadles el aterrador rugido de nuestro cañón!

—¡Sí, mi capitana! —grité mientras le hacía un saludo, y me preparaba para disparar el cañón.

Estaba seguro de que el cañón no dispararía nada más que confeti y serpentinas sobre los pobres ponis que estaban en la otra nave. De hecho, estaba _tan_ seguro, que antes de abrir fuego logré convencerme de que era imposible de que disparara otra cosa porque así era como funcionaba el mundo.

Así que, cuando el cañón abrió fuego y los artículos de fiesta volaron sobre el barco de las víctimas, la capitana Lyra se mostró _ligeramente_ más sorprendida que yo... y muchísimo más cabreada.

—¡¿Qué. Ha sido. _Eso_?! —gruñó mientras avanzaba hacia mí.

—Em… ¿un cañon de fiestas?

—¡El cañón de fiestas es canon! —trinó Bon Bon.

—¡Arrrrgh! ¡Fuera de mi barco! —gritó Lyra mientras me empujaba por la borda con una coz.

Estupendo, ahora me convertiré en el banquete de algún tiburón. Cerré los ojos ante la expectativa, pero el mordisco nunca llegó.

Abrí lentamente los ojos. Me sentía mareado, atontado y, cosa rara, como si todavía estuviera balanceándome sobre el barco. La vista que había ante mí no tenía ningún sentido, pues estaba mirando un trozo de cielo que apenas se vislumbraba entre las copas de los árboles. Dichos árboles se movían con lentitud a mi lado, dando la impresión de que estaba moviéndome adelante mientras estaba tumbado sobre mi espalda.

No pasó nada raro durante un tiempo, aunque no era lo que esperaba. Me quedé ahí quieto, aceptando tranquilamente que en cualquier momento iba a suceder algo extraño. Entonces, de repente, algo amarillo y peludo apareció ante mis ojos, primero por un lado, luego por el otro.

Un subidón de adrenalina invadió mi cuerpo mientras trataba de imaginar qué podría ser esa criatura. ¿Una araña amarilla gigante? ¿Algún lobo hambriento y feroz? ¡No tenía ni idea!

Así que, gritando a pleno pulmón, traté de levantarme y tropecé con la improvisada litera hecha con dos ramas y un trozo de tela sujeto entre ellas sobre la cual me estaban portando, y choqué directamente con algo cálido y rizado.

—¡¿Qué diantres?! —gritó una alarmada Applejack mientras yo extraía mi cara de la… zona de su cola.

Empecé a percatarme de que todo aquello era real. También me di cuenta de que, preso del pánico, había reaccionado de forma exagerada ante la cola rubia de AJ, que se estaba balanceando sobre mi cara mientras arrastraba mi inconsciente cuerpo a través de la senda del bosque.

Me miró de espaldas, completamente indignada, pero tampoco podía culparla. Y no, _no_ huele a manzanas.

—Em, lo siento, Applejack —dije—. Estaba un poco desorientado y me asusté.

Applejack me miró con el ceño fruncido mientras yo seguía allí, balanceándome por el mareo mientras la adrenalina empezaba a desaparecer. Después dio un bufido y se deshizo de la litera (que ahora estaba rota) con una coz.

Rainbow Dash, que estaba a mi espalda, debió de haberlo visto todo. O eso, o estaba teniendo un ataque de risa porque sí. Miré atrás y, para mi sorpresa, también estaba tirando de una litera, sobre la cual estaba…

—¡Es el asqueroso doctor trolero! —grité mientras señalaba con un casco—. ¡Cuidado, está detrás de ti!

Dash me miró con incredulidad, dio un resoplido, y empezó otra vez con las carcajadas, aunque esta vez cayendo al suelo, rodando por él, y dando patadas al aire.

Mi cara se sonrojó. Por lo que parecía, había dicho algo estúpido. Miré a mi alrededor para tratar de orientarme un poco. Además de AJ, la cual estaba ocupada en aquel momento sonrojándose y frunciéndole el entrecejo a un árbol, también estaba Twilight, que estaba más adelante en el camino y nos miraba a las tres con rostro de impaciencia.

Rarity estaba al lado de Twilight, que trataba pobremente de disimular una sonrisa, y al lado de Rarity había algo bastante peculiar.

—Em… ¿De dónde ha salido esa potrilla? —pregunté mientras señalaba a la pequeña y adorable poni. Su pelaje era de un tono rosado, y su crin rubia estaba replegada en dos coletas con un par de lazos rojos. En su cola rubia también tenía atada un lazo bien grande y hermoso.

La pequeña potrilla me dirigió la mirada más irascible que jamás había visto en un poni.

—Como le cuentes esto a alguien, juro que te arranco las tripas —dijo con una reconocible y profunda voz.

Me quedé mirándola por unos segundos antes de unirme a Dashie en el suelo con sus carcajadas, ¡hasta el punto que mis costillas empezaron a dolerme! ¡Oh, gracias, poison joke! ¡Flutterguy a la inversa! ¡Va a ser un clásico instantáneo!

La potrilla de voz grave me lanzaba rayos de puro odio a través de sus ojos mientras yo reía hasta casi quedar inconsciente. Finalmente me recuperé lo suficiente como para ponerme sobre mis cascos.

—¿Dónde está el otro? —jadeé, todavía débil por los efectos de los sedantes y de la hilaridad.

—Em. Está aquí —dijo una voz detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y vi a Fluttershy, aparentemente sola. La pegaso giró la cabeza hacia un lugar vacío y dijo—: ¿Puedes ponerte de lado, por favor? Si no es mucha molestia…

Un poni apareció de la nada, haciéndome dar un salto de sorpresa.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

—Es bidimensional —dijo Twilight, poniéndose a mi lado.

—Lo sé —dije—. Pero tampoco esperarás que detalle de forma exhaustiva a todos los… ¡_AH_! ¡Te refieres a que es _literalmente_ bidimensional!

La verdad es que era algo bastante chulo. De lado parecía completamente normal, pero era ponerse de frente y… ¡Puf! ¡Ya no estaba! ¡Era realmente extraño!

Bueno, sabía cómo había afectado la poison joke a dos de ellos. Ya era hora de averiguar lo que le había hecho al doctor trolero.

—¿Y qué le ha pasado al doctor? —le pregunté a Rainbow Dash.

—Observa —dijo la pegaso. Inclinó la cabeza hasta que su hocico casi rozaba la oreja del doctor. Tomó aliento con fuerza y gritó—: ¡Despierta!

El doctor soltó un gruñido y agitó sus cuatro patas. Parpadeó en confusión durante un par de segundos y empezó a hacer un ademán de levantarse.

—Habéis cometido el peor error que os podáis imaginar —gruñó mientras se le iluminaban los ojos—. Cuando acabemos con…

—Duerme —dijo Rainbow Dash, y los ojos del doctor se giraron sobre sus cuencas mientras se desplomaba sobre la litera que arrastraba la pegaso.

—¡Eso… mola _muchísimo_! —chillé.

Me dirigí hasta un lado de la litera.

—¡Despierta! —grité.

—¡Habéis cometido un…!

—¡Duerme!

*Plof*

—¡Despierta!

—¡Os arrepentiréis del día en que…!

—¡Duerme!

*Plof*

—¡Despierta!

—¡Cuando ella se entere…!

—¡Duerme!

*Plof*

—¡Despier-!

—¡Pinkie! —gritó Twilight—. ¡Deja de jugar con él!

—Auuuu…

Y otra vez Twilight arruinando mi diversión. Pero que poni más muermo, por Dios.

—Tan solo me estaba vengando un poquito por todas las veces que me ha dejado inconsciente —dije—. He tenido sueños _muy raros_ siempre que lo ha hecho.

—Pero no está bien.

Bueno, la verdad es que estaba siendo un poquito cruel.

—Vale —refunfuñé—. Pero ¿por qué están aquí?

Fluttershy respondió antes de que Twilight pudiera.

—¡No podíamos dejarlos solos! —dijo ella.

—Es cierto —añadió Twilight—. El policía bidimensional no hubiera tenido problemas, pero la pequeña potrilla y el doctor narcoléptico ya eran otro cantar.

—_No _soy una pequeña potrilla —dijo Voz Grave, enfurecido.

—¡Ohh, qué cosita tan linda! —dijo Rainbow mientras trataba de disimular su sonrisa y fallaba en el intento.

—¡Parad ya! —dijo él/ella mientras estampaba con frustración un adorable casco contra el suelo.

—¡Ohh! —dijo Fluttershy, la cual no estaba siendo irónica—. ¡Qué mona!

—¡Ninguna de vosotras os estaríais riendo si supierais lo que significa estar atrapados en el cuerpo de una potrilla rosa! —gritó, encolerizado.

—¡Yo! —dije, levantando un casco—. Yo sé exactamente lo que se siente y me sigue pareciendo gracioso, tío.

¡Y más miradas asesinas! Aquello prácticamente eliminó cualquier oportunidad para compartir experiencias entre nosotros y conversar sobre lo que significaba perder nuestros genitales masculinos.

—Deberíamos reanudar la marcha —dijo Twilight mientras hacía un esfuerzo monumental para que no se le dibujara una sonrisa en la cara.

—Tienes que admitirlo, Twilight —dije—. Es mucho más divertido estar al _otro_ lado de la poison joke.

La unicornio rió por la nariz y después trató de disimularlo frotándose el hocico como si hubiera estornudado.

—Os… _odio_ a todas… —dijo la pequeña potrilla rosa mientras fruncía el entrecejo de manera adorable—. Con toda mi alma.

—Vale —admitió Twilight con una sonrisa pícara—. Es _un pelín _gracioso… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Alce la mirada con aires de culpabilidad. Estaba a punto de insertar en una palangana de agua caliente el casco delantero izquierdo del doctor trolero.

—¡Nada! —dije mientras dejaba caer su casco.

—¿De dónde has sacado…? Oh, da igual —dijo Twilight—. Deberíamos continuar.

Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo (excepto los prisioneros, claro) y empezamos a caminar por la senda de nuevo.

Resulta que había estado inconsciente durante casi todo un día, y ahora estábamos a dos o tres días de distancia del Castillo Penumbra, depende de la distancia que cubriéramos en los próximos días. Me alegré de que no hubieran esperado a que me despertara, pues eso hubiera significado perder mucho tiempo.

La buena noticia era que Applejack me perdonó por mi intrusión en su espacio personal. Aunque también puede que quisiera dejarlo estar para que Rainbow parara de pincharle con el asunto.

Las otras me pusieron al día con los detalles mientras caminábamos. Después de haberme quedado KO, les resultó muy fácil atar a los demás. Los tuvieron bajo custodia para asegurarse de que no huían y trataban de tendernos una emboscada más adelante.

Tras la primera noche, no obstante, se dieron cuenta de que el trío malvado debió atravesar un lecho de poison joke, así que decidieron traerlos con nosotros en vez de dejar que se enfrentaran en solitario a los horrores del Everfree.

—Os vais a arrepentir de esto —dijo Voz Grave.

—Vale, espera un segundo —dije—. Mira, no puedo seguir llamándote "Voz Grave" para mis adentros, así que ¿por qué no nos dices tu nombre?

—Olvídalo —gruñó él/ella.

—Oh, vamos —rogué. La pequeña potrilla me miró de forma amenazante.

—Mira, necesito llamarte _de alguna manera_. Así que, o me dices tu nombre real, o empezamos a llamarte Princesa Fresita.

—¡No os atreveríais!

—¿Cómo que no? Atento…

—Vale, vale… es *murmullo murmullo*

—Perdón, ¿cómo has dicho?

*murmullo murmullo*

—Un poco más alto, por favor.

—¡Cinnamon Swirl! ¿Vale? ¡Me llamo Cinnamon Swirl!

Esta vez, Twilight se tronchó también.

—Vale, reíos todo lo que queráis —dijo con mal humor—. En cuanto volvamos a Ponyville, del arresto no os salva ni la mismísima Celestia.

El otro tipo, el plano, se llamaba simplemente Terrace. Un nombre normal para un poni de tierra, según me dijeron. ¡Qué rollo! En vez de eso, decidí llamarlo "Flats". El pobre no podía hablar. Bueno, su boca se movía y todo eso, pero no emitía ningún sonido. Me sentía mal por él, pero no parecía estar lastimado ni nada parecido.

Estuvimos bastante entretenidos durante el resto de la tarde, y empezamos a montar el campamento antes de que se hiciera de noche. Lo teníamos todo: una gran fogata, tiendas, malvaviscos… Incluso despertamos al doctor durante un rato y le dejamos que comiera y bebiera antes de dejarlo roque de nuevo.

Por cierto, el doctor trolero debería lavarse la boca con jabón. No veáis la de tacos que soltó.

Finalmente, llegó la hora de irse a la cama. AJ y yo nos encargamos de la primera guardia, ya que compartíamos la misma tienda. Ella era la única que trajo una tienda lo bastante grande para dos, y después de haber estado durmiendo casi todo el día, no tenía nada de sueño. Así que Applejack y yo nos quedamos hablando de varias cosas durante un par de horas, y después les llegó el turno a Rarity y a Fluttershy.

Eso es todo. Así es como acabó aquel día de viaje. Fue mi primer día en ese bosque donde no me pasó nada malo o escalofriante.

Me eché a dormir con los nervios a flor de piel, porque _sabía_ que la ironía dramática era algo que le encantaba al bosque Everfree. Me pasé la mitad de la noche despierto, esperando que nos asaltara una manada de dragones, que un terremoto nos sacudiera, o que el bosque estallara en llamas.

¿Sabéis que ocurrió finalmente? Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Estúpido bosque incoherente…

…espera, ¿por qué me estoy quejando?


	11. Anoche aprendí una cosa

**Anoche aprendí una cosa**

Applejack ronca.

En serio, era casi como si el mismo suelo estuviera temblando. Pensé que estaría bien comentarlo por aquí. No era nada demasiado importante, y tampoco fue algo que me impidiera dormir. De eso ya se encargó mi ansiedad.

No obstante, al final logré conciliar el sueño. Creo que no dormí durante mucho tiempo, porque el sol apenas empezó a aparecer para cuando salí de dando tumbos de la tienda, bostezando y dejando dentro a una AJ roncando sobre un charco hecho con sus propias babas.

Fuera estaba Fluttershy, tarareando mientras preparaba el desayuno sobre las ascuas del fuego de anoche. Por lo que parecía, los demás todavía seguían durmiendo. El menú consistía en algo parecido a tortitas, algunos frutos secos, y manzanas frescas. Mi estómago rugió lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de la pegaso, y esta me sonrió.

—Buenos días —dijo aquel ángel junto a la hoguera, sonriendo mientras preparaba la comida—. Parece que te vendría bien desayunar algo.

Solté una risita y me senté sobre uno de los troncos caídos que habíamos estado usando anoche.

—Huele estupendo, Fluttershy —le dije—. ¿Por qué estás despierta? Pensaba que la última guardia les tocaba a Twilight y Rainbow.

—Oh, no podía dormir, así que dejé a Twilight descansar. Además, quería hacer el desayuno para todos.

¡Fluttershy, toda una fuente de amor, bondad y tortitas!

—¿Queda poco? —pregunté con impaciencia. La verdad, olían _fantásticas_.

Me pasó un plato con dos tortitas, las cuales devoré ávidamente.

—Cielos —dijo Fluttershy, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Más? —le pedí a la pegaso mientras sostenía el plato ante ella.

—Em… me temo que tenemos la comida bastante racionada, y eso sin contar que tenemos tres bocas más que alimentar. O bueno… un poni, una potrilla y un poni bidimensional que parece que no necesita comer. Sin embargo, puedes coger una manzana o dos.

—Auuu… —dije mientras le transmitía las malas noticias a mi estómago.

Descontenta por las nuevas, mi tripa gruñó y rugió a modo de protesta. ¡Pues muy bien, estómago traidor! ¡Ponte en huelga, estúpido órgano digestivo! ¡Ya veremos si alguien te da comida cuando te arrastres por el bosque tú solo!

—Hablando de nuestros invitados —dije mientras mordisqueaba una manzana—. ¿Dónde están?

—Oh, Rainbow Dash está echándoles un ojo, por ahí —dijo Fluttershy, señalando con un ala mientras preparaba más tortitas—. ¿Quieres avisarle para que venga a desayunar?

—Ah, claro —dije, aunque no me apetecía demasiado estar cerca de la malhablada potrilla con voz de Harvey Fierstein. Con un poco de suerte estaría durmiendo bajo el improvisado cobertizo que habíamos preparado para ellos, al igual que el doctor Needles también lo estaría, sin duda.

Me aproximé a lo que me gustaba llamar "Cárcel de Everfree". ¡Eso sí que es sentido del humor! Rainbow Dash estaba sentada y encarándose al cobertizo donde estaban los prisioneros, pero estaba cabizbaja y roncando ligeramente.

¡Se había quedado dormida! Jamás me lo hubiera esperado… bueno, vale, _es _Rainbow Dash. Que se quede dormida tampoco es _tan _raro. ¡Pero es el Elemento de la Lealtad! ¡Mira que quedarse roque en mitad del trabajo!

¡Y eso no era lo peor!

—¡¿Dónde diablos está el doctor trolero?! —grité en cuanto vi que su pequeño camastro estaba vacío. Escuché un pequeño gritito detrás de mí por parte de Fluttershy, y algunos gruñidos desde dentro de las tiendas de campaña.

—¡¿Blargh?! —contestó Rainbow Dash mientras se despertaba, algo grogui.

—¡¿Y dónde está Flats?! ¡Y la canija se ha ido también!

—Pues no —gruñó Cinnamon Swirl, que estaba, de hecho, justo enfrente de mí.

—¿Los otros dos se han escapado? —le pregunté.

—Sí. Desperté al doctor, y él y Terrace escaparon mientras la pegaso estaba dormida —chirrió la voz de Cinnamon Swirl.

—¿Qué sucede, Pinks? —farfulló Rainbow Dash mientras trataba de levantarse. Pero no llegó muy lejos y se desplomó en el suelo casi de inmediato.

Le di un codazo a Dashie mientras le decía:

—¡Mira lo que has hecho, dormilona!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rainbow Dash—. Qué pa-... zzzzzzz…

In-cre-í-ble. ¡Se había vuelto a dormir _otra vez_! ¡Eso era demasiado incluso para ser Rainbow Dash!

Espera. La verdad es que _sí_ era demasiado para ser Rainbow Dash.

—¿Qué le habéis hecho a Rainbow? —le pregunté a la potrilla.

—El doctor la drogó —contestó él.

—¿Una inyección en el trasero? —le pregunté, y el asintió.

Tío, pues sí que le gusta a ese tipejo dar pinchazos. ¡Pobre Rainbow! ¡Debería haberme imaginado que no se dormiría así como así! Ahora me sentía mal por pensar que Rainbow Dash estaba haciendo la gandula.

—Lo siento, Dashie —le dije a la pegaso—. Bueno, ¿y por qué no te has ido con ellos? —le pregunté a Cinnamon Swirl con curiosidad.

—Porque el bosque Everfree es un lugar peligroso, Terrace no puede ayudarme tal y como está, y el doctor parece el tipo de poni que sabe que no le hace falta correr más rápido que el monstruo que le persiga, sino solamente más que el miembro más lento del grupo. Y ahora mismo ese soy yo.

—Eso es algo sorprendentemente inteligente para ser una potrilla tan pequeña —dije mientras recordaba mi experiencias¡ con el comité de bienvenida del Everfree. Por alguna razón, me puso cara de pocos amigos al decir eso.

—Puede que estés como una regadera —dijo la pequeña potrilla con un gruñido—, pero volviste cuando pensabas que estábamos siendo atacados por una mantícora. No creo que seas el tipo de poni que me abandonaría en mitad del bosque.

¡Awww! ¡Esta vez _no _ pude evitarlo! Cogí a la adorable potrilla entre mis patas con un abrazo mientras esta forcejeaba, pateaba, mordía y maldecía.

—¡Qué potrilla más dulce eres! —le murmuré con admiración mientras sangraba abundantemente por la nariz debido a una patada particularmente fuerte. Además, también me dio una buena en el ojo.

—¡Déjame en el _**censurado**_ suelo ahora mismo, pedazo de _**censurado censurado **_y de _**censurado censurado**_! —gritó, aunque obviamente sin los trozos _**censurados**_.

¿Veis? ¡Me he acordado de los posibles niños a los que puede llegar esto y he censurado las palabras malsonantes! ¡Para que luego no digáis!

En fin, aquel escándalo provocó que todo el mundo se despertara con diversos grados de enfado. Excepto Rainbow Dash, por supuesto, que todavía disfrutaba de su sueño inducido por drogas somníferas.

—¡¿Qué diantres está pasando aquí?! —vociferó Applejack mientras salía de su tienda.

—No lo sé, pero parece que Pinkie está asaltando a Cinnamon Swirl con abrazos no deseados —contestó Twilight, bostezando y frotándose un ojo con su... ¿muñeca? No sé si se llama así, la verdad.

—Em… creo que Terrace y el doctor se han escapado —dijo Fluttershy, que se había acercado lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que estaba pasando—. Y a Rainbow Dash la ha sedado el doctor… em… trolero.

—Oh, pobrecita —dijo Rarity mientras salía de su tienda con un sorprendente aspecto inmaculado—. ¿Va a estar bien?

—Bueno, según mi experiencia, solo va a tener sueños extraños y alucinantes —les aseguré a las preocupadas ponis.

—¿Creéis que deberíamos salir tras ellos? —preguntó Applejack tras ponerse finalmente su sombrero. Lo cual me resultó un alivio, porque, la verdad, está muy rara sin él.

—No —contestó Twilight tras pensarlo unos segundos—. Eso nos retrasaría demasiado. Tenemos que continuar cuanto antes.

—Está bien. ¿Qué tal si nos llenamos a la panza con algo para jalar, Shy? —Os doy tres oportunidades para que adivinéis quién dijo eso, y no fue ni Rarity ni Twilight.

—Sí, he preparado tortitas para todos —dijo Fluttershy, sonriendo mientras repartía los platos.

Twilight empezó a caminar hacia el fuego junto a las otras, pero se detuvo para mirarme.

—Bueno, Pinkie —dijo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar abrazando a Cinnamon Swirl?

¿Qué? Oh… Le dirigí la mirada a la ahora quieta potrilla que tenía entre mis cascos, la cual me observaba con un odio absoluto.

—¡Ups! ¡Perdón! —dije mientras lo ponía en el suelo y le daba unos toquecitos en la cabeza. Me apartó el casco con un zarpazo, gruñendo y maldiciendo—. Y ahora ve a tomar el desayuno. ¡Eres un potrilla y necesitas nutrirte para crecer!

¡Oh, las cosas que dijo mientras caminaba dando pisotones hacia la fogata! ¡Hubieran hecho sonrojar a un marinero!

En fin, yo ya había comido, así que ayudé a Fluttershy a lavarlo todo mientras los demás desayunaban. Después desmontamos las tiendas, lo recogimos todo, y continuamos la marcha. Esta vez era Rainbow Dash la que estaba en la litera improvisada, y yo era el que tiraba de ella. Supongo que es lo justo, teniendo en cuenta que yo mismo me pasé casi todo el día anterior siendo arrastrado.

No obstante, hacía que caminar resultara un poco más complicado. Me preocupaba la pobre Dashie, que se comía todo el traqueteo del camino. Es decir, _trataba_ de esquivar todos los agujeros y baches, ¡pero es que a veces eran inevitables!

Cinnamon Swirl, que se decidió más o menos a viajar con nosotros, trotaba junto al grupo y jadeaba para tratar de mantener la marcha que marcaban el resto de yeguas. AJ lo cogió por el pellejo del cuello e, ignorando sus gritos de protesta, lo depositó firmemente sobre su espalda naranja.

¡Qué inyustisia! ¡Yo también quería montar en poni!

Así que, para mostrar mi firme disconformidad, le saqué la lengua mientras él ponía cara de mal humor desde la espalda de Applejack. No me vio, sin embargo, pues tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Cuando levantó finalmente la vista, escondí la lengua rápidamente y fingí estar interesado en los árboles y arbustos que nos rodeaban.

La potrilla rubia me miró con sospecha y preguntó:

—Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que pretendes?

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté.

—Doc dice que estás loca, destrozas un montón de puestos en el mercado, escapas del hospital, y ahora estáis viajando todos… ¿adónde? ¿Y para qué?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —pregunté.

—¡Porque estoy _atrapado_ contigo mientras hacéis este pequeño viaje hacia ninguna parte, he aquí por qué! —dijo con rabia.

—Aww, no te enfades —dije—. Te lo contaré, ¡pero tienes que usar la palabra mágica!

Me miró de forma confusa mientras se bamboleaba sobre la espalda de AJ.

—¿Abracadabra? —dijo, finalmente.

—No, "Por favor". ¿Es que no te sabes la palabra mágica?

—¡Pero eso son dos palabras…! En fin, vale. "Por favor".

Y entonces le puse al día contando mi historia _otra vez_. Ya estaba convirtiéndose en una rutina: Target, bombillas, espejo, Pinkie Pie, Ponyville, etc. etc. Podría asegurar que el resto de las Mane six me escuchaba aunque ya hubieran oído la historia.

—Ehhh —dijo él cuando acabé—. ¿Y estas amigas tuyas te creen?

—Claro —contesté con desenfado—. Ya han visto antes cosas más raras.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿No conoces a estas yeguas?

—No —dijo abruptamente—. ¿Por qué? ¿Debería?

—¡Son los Elementos de la Armonía! —dije, y recibí una mirada en blanco en respuesta—. De verdad, ¿qué pasa con estos ponis? ¡Pero si han salvado el mundo por lo menos dos veces! ¿Ni siquiera puedes recordar sus nombres?

—¿Salvado al mundo? ¿De qué? —preguntó Cinnamon Swirl mientras jugueteaba con una trenza de forma distraída. Sí, el gesto era una monada, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado molesto como para expresarlo.

—¿No te suena el nombre de Nightmare Moon? —contesté—. ¿Y el de Discord? Y eso sin mencionar a la reina Chrysalis y sus changelings, aunque en aquella ocasión no salvaron ellas al mundo directamente.

—Guau, ¿en serio? ¿Estas son _aquellas _yeguas?

—¡Pues claro! —dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Eso fue suficiente como para ganarme otra Mirada de la Muerte—. Bueno, ya está bien de hablar de mí. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿De _mí_? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué trabajas para el doctor trolero? —concreté, y él respondió con un bufido.

—Yo no trabajo para él; trabajo para Ponyville. Soy un oficial de policía de Ponyville.

—Oh. ¿Y desde cuándo conoces al bueno del doctor? —le pregunté con sincera curiosidad.

—Nos conocimos el mismo día que fuimos a por ti. Se presentó en la comisaría y nos dijo que le acompañáramos.

—¿De verdad? —le pregunté, sorprendido—. ¿Y eso sucede a menudo?

—¿El qué?

—El que acatéis las órdenes de un ciudadano cualquiera.

—Eh… —Se mostró algo confuso—. Bueno, era un doctor. Y dijo que necesitaba nuestra ayuda.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí ahora?

Me miró con furia desde la espalda de Applejack.

—¡Porque estoy atrapado en el cuerpo de una potrilla, tarugo! —ladró.

¿Tarugo? ¿_Tarugo_? No me lo puedo… ¡Nadie me había dicho eso nunca! ¡No sabía si reír, sentirme ofendido, o las dos cosas!

—No, me refiero a por qué viniste a este siniestro bosque mortal.

Puso los ojos en blanco, irritado.

—Bueno, pues porque, _obviamente_, teníamos que perseguir a la lunática que se escapó —dijo con escarnio.

—Ya, claro, jeje —dije—. ¿Y cuántos agentes de policía hay en Ponyville?

—Dos —contestó—. Yo y Terrace.

—A ver si me he enterado bien —dije mientras pensaba en todo lo que había dicho la potrilla hasta ahora—. El doctor fue a por vosotros, de alguna manera sabiendo antes de hora que iba a hacer "locuras" por el pueblo. Después, tú y tu compañero, ambos oficiales de policía que han jurado proteger a los ciudadanos de Ponyville, dejáis al pueblo entero sin presencia policial para cumplir las órdenes de un _doctor_ al que acababais de conocer unos días antes, y deambuláis por el bosque más peligroso de Equestria para tratar de encontrar a un supuesto "lunático". ¿De verdad ese es el procedimiento típico para casos como estos?

¡Oooh, ahora _sí_ que lo había pillado! Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y después se mostró confuso.

—En… En su momento tenía lógica… —dijo, abochornado—. En este tipo de situaciones, normalmente solemos difundir la noticia a los pueblos cercanos para encontrar al fugitivo, además de vigilar los caminos.

—¡Control mental! —chillé de repente, haciendo que todo el mundo saltara medio metro en el aire.

—¿Por qué diantres gritas? —preguntó Applejack, enfadada.

—¡Cinnamon Swirl estaba siendo controlado mentalmente por el doctor trolero! ¡Lo sabía!

—¡No es verdad! —contestó él.

—¡Sí es verdad!

—¡_No_ es verdad!

—¡_Sí_ es verdad!

—¡_No_ es verdad, infinitas veces!

—¡_Sí_ es verdad, infinitas...!

—¿Queréis dejarlo ya, por favor? —rogó Twilight con enojo—. ¡Estáis portándoos como crías!

Cinnamon Swirl y yo le sacamos la lengua simultáneamente a la sorprendida yegua. Cuando me percaté de que la potrilla le enseñaba la lengua también, solté una risita.

¡Y él también! ¡Una auténtica risita femenina! ¡Y nada de voz grave! El pobre se puso los cascos en la boca y me miró horrorizado.

Yo suspiré y le di unos reconfortantes toquecitos en la cabeza.

—Sé cómo te sientes, tío —le dije—. De verdad que sí.

—Santa Celestia —susurró con horror—. ¡No _quiero_ convertirme en una potrilla! ¿Y si esto es permanente?

—Oh, no te preocupes —dije mientras daba saltitos de felicidad durante un momento, antes de recordar que, ah sí, estaba arrastrando a Rainbow Dash y dar saltitos no era buena idea—. Solo es poison joke. La cura es un baño herbal de burbujas. En el spa de Ponyville pueden prepararte el antídoto.

—¿En serio? —me preguntó mientras me miraba con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

—Sí. Es más, ahora que pienso, creo que Zecora me dio la cura. Puso un montón de cosas en mis alforjas para toda clase de emergencias.

Esta vez sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—¿Quieres decir que… puede que tuvieras la cura durante todo este tiempo, y no me lo habías dicho hasta _ahora_? —dijo mientras su voz grave se quebraba con un gallo agudo y femenino.

—No pienses demasiado en ello. Mira, cuando paremos para comer, echaré un vistazo a las alforjas para ver lo que tengo, ¿vale?

Trató de ordenar, insistir, pedir y por último rogar, para que me detuviera ahora mismo y mirara si llevaba el antídoto encima. Applejack tuvo que darse la vuelta finalmente para decirle que se callara, cosa que hizo a regañadientes. Hasta que empezó a bostezar y se quedó dormido.

¡Hora de la siesta para Cinnamon Swirl! Os juro que es diez veces más lindo/a cuando tiene la boca cerrada. Caminamos en silencio tras todo aquello, y las únicas conversaciones que había se llevaban a cabo con susurros. No sé muy bien por qué las demás lo dejaron dormir, pero mejor evitar que la yegua en miniatura siguiera dirigiéndome más improperios. Que una criatura tan adorable te insulte con una voz así es muy perjudicial para mi Zen, ¿sabéis?

Unas dos horas más tarde, Twilight dio el alto.

—Hay algo más adelante —dijo—. Parece un segundo río.

—¡Yupi! —contesté, y después—: Espera, ¿un _segundo_ río?

—Sip. El primero lo cruzamos ayer mientras dormías a pata suelta —comentó Applejack.

—Oh. ¡Estupendo! ¿Y eso qué significa?

—Significa que saldremos del bosque antes del anochecer —dijo Twilight con felicidad—. ¡Y también significa que vamos a hacer un descanso rápido para comer!

¡Mola! ¡Comida!

¡Estaré con vosotros en un momento, que ahora me toca zampar!


	12. Y yo que quería comer tranquilamente

**Y yo que quería comer tranquilamente**

Es lo único que quería, pero Cinnamon Swirl tenía otra cosa en mente. Antes de que nadie hubiera podido sacar siquiera una miga de pan, la potrilla empezó a molestarme para que mirara en mis alforjas. Como buena persona que soy, decidí que mi rugiente estómago podía esperar un par de minutos mientras rebuscaba entre los suministros que Zecora tan amablemente me había cedido.

Sinceramente, no había prestado mucha atención a todo lo que me había dado. Esas rimas se volvían realmente hipnóticas tras un rato, y puede que se me fuera un poco el santo al cielo.

Bueno, para abreviar (un poco tarde) empecé a sacarlo todo. Tarros, botellas, bebedizos y pequeñas envolturas de papel repletas de polvos; todo quedó ordenado en el suelo. Por suerte para mí, Zecora había escrito unas pequeñas notas en cada cosa para explicar lo que hacían. Con rimas. ¡Pues sí que le gusta la poesía a esa cebra!

Lo último que saqué fue una pequeña botella de cristal roja. Estaba a punto de leer la nota cuando se me ocurrió algo.

—Ey, una pregunta, así a volapié —pregunté a la impaciente potrilla—. Digamos que te curo. ¿Causarás algún problema al grupo, como tratar de arrestarme o algo así?

—Sois seis contra uno, y tus amigas ya han demostrado que están de tu parte, así que no creo que fuera a arrestarte —rechinó, otra vez con voz grave—. Aunque haría lo posible para convencerte de que vinieras conmigo tranquilamente.

Suspiré y dije:

—Bueno, _eso_ sería un incordio. —Después leí la etiqueta de la botella—. Vaya, pues no ha habido suerte. No tengo aquí el antídoto para la poison joke —le dije, y después traté de animarle con una gran sonrisa—. ¡De todas maneras eres más lindo así!

Se quedó mirándome mientras ponía la botella de vuelta en la bolsa y empezaba a guardarlo todo de nuevo.

—No te creo —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Déjame ver esa última botella.

—Bueno, vale, pero… ya he guardado un montón de cosas. ¿De verdad quieres que lo vuelva a sacar todo otra vez?

Me dirigió una mirada fría y volvió con el resto del grupo. Fluttershy le dio un sándwich. Yo me encogí de hombros, acabé de guardarlo todo, y me uní al grupo para empezar a comer.

Tras unos minutos, Cinnamon Swirl se marchó al "arbusto para señoritas" (palabras textuales suyas). No le presté demasiada atención hasta que escuché un ruido a mis espaldas al cabo de un minuto. Me di la vuelta y vi el trasero de la potrilla asomando por mis alforjas.

—Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté, alarmado.

—¡Voy a utilizar esto! —dijo mientras sacaba la botella roja—. ¡Ya no puedo soportar más el ser una potrilla!

—¡Oye, eso no es…! —dije mientras él empezaba a apretar la botella, manteniéndola sobre su cabeza—. ¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas!

—¡¿Por qué no?! —contestó él con una sonrisa inquietante—. ¿Es que no quieres que me cure?

El líquido se vertió sobre su pequeña cabeza, inundando a la potrilla por completo.

—Porque esa no es la cura para la poison joke —dije con tristeza mientras él tosía y escupía—. Es una botella de perfume que me dio Zecora como regalo para Skyggie.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó para después continuar con un ataque de tos. Un fuerte e intenso aroma a rosas impregnó el área, lo que hizo lagrimear los ojos de todo el mundo.

—Cielos, eso es… mucho perfume —dijo Rarity—. Huele… maravillosamente. Pero ¿no sería mejor reducir un poco la cantidad?

—No hay problema —dije, y después arrojé un cubo de agua por encima de la potrilla.

—¡E-Ey! —farfulló débilmente en su ataque de tos.

—Nop —dije lentamente, con mis ojos todavía llorando debido al perfume—. Vas a necesitar un baño, compañero.

Twilight suspiró, dejó a un lado su sándwich, cogió a la pobre potrilla con un campo de telequinesis, y la arrastró hasta el río. Se hizo un silencio incómodo mientras el resto de nosotros estábamos sentados en un pequeño círculo, comiendo nuestros sándwiches y tratando desesperadamente de ignorar cómo Twilight zambullía repetidas veces a Cinnamon mientras este gritaba improperios.

—Bueeeno —dije—. Estos sándwiches están muy ricos. ¿Quién los ha hecho?

—Em… —contestó Fluttershy mientras se encogía ante una creativa retahíla de insultos dirigidos hacia la apariencia de Twilight—. Los hice yo antes de salir.

Ah, ya decía yo que me _parecía_ detectar un pequeño toque a corral.

—¡Bueno, están estupendos! —dije, masticando ruidosamente.

—Y tanto —dijo Applejack en voz alta, logrando ahogar (casi) una diatriba de tacos que mentaban a los ancestros de Twilight—. Muy sabrosos, Fluttershy. Muy sabrosos, desde luego.

—Sí, bastante…

—...y ve a que te _**censurado**_ con un _**censurado**_ CACTUS, hija de _**censurado**_… —se oyó mientras comíamos.

—...delicioso —acabó Rarity, débilmente.

Nos quedamos allí sentados, sin mediar palabra, hasta que una visiblemente furiosa Twilight Sparkle volvió, y dejó caer ante nuestros cascos a un Cinnamon Swirl empapado y taciturno.

—¡Come! —dijo ella mientras hacía levitar un sándwich hasta la boca de la potrilla—. Usa esa boca tuya para algo más que soltar obscenidades.

Cinnamon Swirl se quitó el sándwich, y sus pulmones se hincharon con fuerza, sin duda para comenzar con otra invectiva que demostraría su creatividad a la hora de usar blasfemias para describir a un poni.

—O te comes el sándwich —le interrumpió Twilight de forma amenazadora—, o esta pastilla de jabón. Tú decides.

La potrilla contempló la pastilla que Twilight tenía envuelta en su magia, y después dirigió la mirada a la unicornio, que le observaba con el ceño fruncido. Cinnamon se tranquilizó y escogió la opción más inteligente y sabrosa.

Como dos miembros del grupo estaban enfadados entre sí, la comida prosiguió de forma rápida e incómoda. Lo recogimos todo, aseguré a Dashie en la camilla (que tuvo la suerte de estar dormida durante toda la escena) y nos pusimos en marcha otra vez.

No os aburriré con los detalles del resto del viaje hasta salir del bosque. Creo que el bosque Everfree estaba al tanto de quiénes eran las cinco yeguas con las que viajaba y decidió no molestarnos más.

Al final del Everfree había rocas y llanuras. Las llanuras se estrechaban hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y entre ellas destacaba una pequeña montaña en la distancia. Tenía un aspecto extraño; se alzaba del suelo como si fuera un dedo acusador señalando al cielo; alta, estrecha y completamente fuera de lugar en lo que de otra manera sería una planicie vacía y polvorienta.

—La Aguja del Viajante —dijo Twilight mientras guardaba su mapa con una mirada de satisfacción—. El castillo de Skyggie debería de estar en la base. Llegaremos allí mañana antes del mediodía.

—¿No podemos continuar? —pregunté—. ¡Está ahí mismo! ¡Podríamos llegar antes de que se hiciera de noche!

—El sol ya está poniéndose —señaló Applejack—, y todavía nos queda bastante tramo. No llegaríamos hasta que fuera casi de día si camináramos durante la noche. Yo prefiero que estemos bien descansados para cuando nos enfrentemos a… lo que sea que tengamos que enfrentarnos cuando lleguemos allí.

—Estoy de acuerdo —añadió Rarity—. Tengo los cascos doloridos por toda esta excursión. Un descanso sería de agradecer.

Optamos finalmente por quedarnos cerca del Everfree debido a sus abundantes recursos de leña y agua, y montamos el campamento justo ante la última línea de árboles. Al poco tiempo teníamos el fuego en marcha, y nos sentamos en silencio a su alrededor. Twilight y Cinnamon Swirl todavía no se decían ni una palabra, y su malhumor afectaba más o menos a todo el grupo.

—Escuchad, ¿por qué no os cuento un poco más sobre mí? —sugerí, tratando de aliviar la tensión—. Podría contaros sobre mis días en la universidad, o sobre las travesuras que hacía de pequeño, o…

Me callé por un momento y miré a mi alrededor con cautela.

—¿Qué pasa, Pinks? —preguntó Applejack.

—Es que… cada vez que trato de contaros algo sobre mi pasado ocurre algo extraño. Supongo que estoy algo nervioso por si nos aparece algo del Everfree para atacarnos o algo.

—Solo eran simples coincidencias —dijo Twilight rápidamente, todavía enfadada por que le llamaran antes _**censurado**_ hija de una _**censurado**_ mantícora—. Creo que _deberíamos_ saber algo más de ti.

—Vale —dije, tentando a la suerte—. Bueno, ¿cómo empezar? Nací durante un frío día de invierno…

—¡¿Blugh?! —gritó una voz detrás de mí, y suspiré—. ¡Quítate de encima, chiflado!

—Dash está despierta —señalé de forma innecesaria.

Nos pasamos un rato para poner sobre sus cascos a la mareada pegaso. Lo primero que hizo fue excusarse y dirigirse entre tambaleos hasta un arbusto cercano para "encargarse de un asunto". Volvió un minuto después, mucho más coherente.

—Eso está mejor —dijo felizmente—. ¿Tenemos algo para comer? Ey, ¿qué es lo que huele tanto a flores?

Cinnamon Swirl le dirigió una mirada asesina mientras Fluttershy le pasaba algo de comida.

—Pinkie Macho iba a contarnos su historia —dijo Twilight mientras sonreía un poco por el mote. Ugh.

—Eftufendo —murmuró Dash con la boca repleta de sándwich—. Quéntanof.

Suspiré y volví a intentarlo otra vez. ¡Y, cielo santo, logré hablar! No os aburriré con los detalles de mi vida, pero les conté _muchas_ cosas de lo significaba crecer como un humano. Por supuesto, tal y como era yo, no pude evitar el relatar algunas de mis… aventuras más interesantes. Y puede que las adornara un poquito. Aunque, siendo sincero, no recuerdo si de verdad lo hice, porque estaba muy absorto en la narración.

Por ejemplo:

—Y estábamos tan seguros de que era un oso enfurecido o un asesino psicópata con un hacha, que echamos a correr —dije en cierto momento mientras relataba una historia sobre un camping que no acabó muy bien en el jardín trasero de casa. Todo poni, incluso Cinnamon Swirl, me observaba muy atentamente mientras hablaba—. Volvimos al porche, encendimos la luz… y asustamos al mapache que estaba arañando nuestro frigorífico.

Rainbow Dash soltó una risa ronca.

—¿Un mapache? ¿Os asustasteis por un simple _mapache_?

—Ey, cuando todo está en silencio y a oscuras, un mapache puede hacer _mucho_ ruido. ¡Nuestra imaginación hizo el resto!

Era una historia bastante lamentable, una historia de cómo mis hermanos y yo casi nos meamos de miedo mientras un mapache asaltaba nuestra nevera, pero sirvió para romper el hielo (chiste no intencionado).

Sentí la aprobación de los ponis que me rodeaban, así que continué narrando historias de mi juventud, en muchas de las cuales acabé herido de una forma u otra.

Mientras hablaba, me percaté de lo alocados que debían de sonar mis relatos, aunque en su momento parecían tener sentido. Rainbow rompió a carcajadas al oír la historia de cómo salté desde un tejado con una capa de superhéroe hecha con una toalla de baño (muñeca rota y fisura en una costilla). Applejack pareció disfrutar mucho al escuchar la historia de cómo visité la granja de mi primo y decidí dar una vuelta con el tractor (explicándoles previamente lo que era). El vehículo acabó volcado sobre una zanja y yo cubierto de… bueno, digamos que la zanja en cuestión se utilizaba para deshacerse del estiércol de vaca. Ahí acabé con una clavícula rota.

—¿Ves? Hay cosas peores en las que uno puede acabar cubierto que algo de perfume —le dije a Cinnamon Swirl mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Muy a su pesar, soltó una carcajada, y después me miró de forma amenazadora, como si le hubiera engañado para que se alegrara un poco y así complacer mis viles propósitos.

Estuve hablando durante un buen rato, reviviendo mi vida. Me sentí… bien; y me hizo recordar quién era yo realmente bajo todo aquel manto rosa. Mi nostalgia avivó la nostalgia de los demás, y estos empezaron a hablar también. Me quedé fascinado. Quiero decir, sabíamos muchas cosas de estas yeguas por la serie, pero también había muchas cosas que no conocíamos.

Escucharlas hablar era como estar inmerso en un paraíso friki. ¡Ni siquiera podría describirlo! Las historias eran increíbles, y ojalá pudiera recordarlas todas, de verdad.

Por ejemplo, cómo Fluttershy obtuvo su primer trabajo en Ponyville como camarera. Al parecer, se acercó a su primera mesa para anotar sus pedidos, pasó de largo, y continuó caminando hasta salir del establecimiento y llegar a las afueras del pueblo.

O cómo Applejack se quedó atrapada en un pozo cuando era pequeña. No porque se cayera dentro por accidente, sino porque un par de potrillas en su escuela la convencieron de que había un saco de monedas al fondo.

O cómo Twilight se equivocó con un hechizo e invocó accidentalmente una criatura horrenda de otra dimensión, todo garras y dientes. Celestia sometió al ser y ahora es una de sus mascotas. Al parecer, lo llamó "Peludito".

O Rarity, que se tropezó con la arruga de una alfombra durante su propia cuteceañera y cayó de morros sobre el pastel. "Y allí estaba yo, sin un pomposo príncipe sobre el que limpiarme todo aquel merengue", dijo ella mientras reía de forma realmente contagiosa.

Rainbow Dash se negó a contar ninguna de sus desventuras, pero Fluttershy nos contó la vez que se confundió durante un examen de vuelo. Aunque completó el circuito en tiempo récord, este quedó invalidado… porque lo hizo en sentido contrario.

—Sí, sí. Reíros lo que queráis —dijo—. Al menos el mote de "Por-ahí-no-es Dash" no pasó a la posteridad.

—Pero eso es porque "Rainbow Crash" suena mucho mejor —dijo Fluttershy con un ligero toque petulante en su voz. Cuando Rainbow la miró, sorprendida ante su mordacidad, ella contestó diciendo—: No deberías haberles contado que solía llevar aparato.

Incluso Cinnamon Swirl llegó a animarse a contar una historia de su niñez. Por lo que parece, decidió convertirse en oficial de policía después de que alguien le robara su mochila en el colegio. No fue una historia _divertida_ como las demás, pero resultó agradable que nuestra pequeña y perfumada mascota se uniera a la conversación.

Al final llegó la hora de irse a dormir. Twilight y Rainbow harían la primera guardia, y Rarity y Fluttershy harían la última, lo que significaba que yo tendría que despertarme en mitad de la noche junto a Applejack para vigilar que no sucediera nada. Cinnamon Swirl, el muy suertudo, se quedó en la tienda de Fluttershy, pues estábamos seguros de que no huiría, y era lo bastante pequeño como para compartir una tienda individual con la pegaso.

Mientras nos preparábamos para acostarnos, Applejack se dirigió a mí.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo antes —dijo con aprobación.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté.

—Al que nos hayas hecho hablar a todos contándonos cosas sobre ti. El viaje ha sido duro y los ánimos estaban algo caldeados. Diría que ahora estamos más relajados.

—Bueno, la verdad es que tenía ganas de contar por fin mi historia —admití—. Eso de que el resto se abriera y compartiera también historias suyas fue algo agradable, pero no intencionado.

—Honesto y humilde también —dijo Applejack con una risita—. Quiero a nuestra Pinkie Pie de vuelta, pero… Oh, vaya. Supongo que te echaré de menos cuando ya no estés.

Os aseguro que eso me llegó directo al corazón. Totalmente inesperado y tremendamente conmovedor… Traté de aguantar mis lágrimas de felicidad por un minuto.

—Gracias, Applejack —dije mientras me atragantaba por la emoción—. Yo también os echaré de menos, por supuesto. ¡Tal vez a Pinkie le interese que nos cambiemos de vez en cuando para que pueda visitaros!

Lo dije de broma, pues estaba seguro de que no sería posible. AJ soltó una carcajada y dijo:

—Bueno, es posible. ¡Siempre y cuando no tengamos que aguantar otra de esas charlas compartidas de tres horas!

Yo también reí mientras me arropaba con mis mantas.

—Buenas noches, Applejack —dije—. Nos vemos en unas horas.

—Buenas noches, Pinks —dijo AJ mientras se tapaba también. Estaba a punto de encontrar la posición para dormir cuando me dijo—: Ah, ¿puedes hacerme un pequeño favor?

—Claro, AJ. ¿Qué es?

—Bueno, resulta que anoche me despertaste con tus ronquidos. ¿Puedes tratar de bajar el volumen un poco esta noche?

—Claro que puedo… Espera, ¿qué?

Tras aquello empezó una breve pero animada pelea de almohadas mientras ambos tratábamos de aguantar nuestras carcajadas, hasta que Twilight asomó la cabeza por nuestra tienda (la cual recibió un fortuito cojinazo en la cara) para pedirnos que no hiciéramos tanto ruido.

Nos detuvimos y proclamamos una tregua antes de irnos, esta vez sí, a dormir. Y bueno, ya continuaré con esto mañana.

¡Buenas noches!


	13. ¡Hora de partir!

**¡Hora de partir!**

¡No podría estar más emocionado! ¡Por fin respuestas!

El sol se alzó, y una vez más, Fluttershy ya estaba despierta preparándonos el desayuno. Otra vez sus maravillosas tortitas. Cinnamon Swirl ya estaba despierto cuando salí de mi tienda, y parecía estar de mucho mejor humor. Posiblemente porque se había quitado finalmente las trenzas.

No me malinterpretéis; hacía falta que se las quitara. Ya estaban empezando a estar muy raídas, especialmente tras ese chapuzón en el río por parte de Twilight. Aun así… las echaba de menos. Le pregunté si podíamos volver a trenzarle la crin y me respondió con un "¿Por qué no te trenzas tú la cara?". Sinceramente, me pillo por sorpresa. Quiero decir, no utilizó ningún taco ni nada.

En fin, todo el mundo _parecía_ estar de mucho mejor humor esa mañana. No sé si era por los relatos nostálgicos de la noche anterior, o porque al fin teníamos a la vista nuestro destino. Fuera cual fuese la razón, ¡me permitieron cantar mientras caminábamos!

Me sabía unas cuantas canciones de Pinkie Pie de memoria, pero solo un par de ellas valía la pena cantarlas por lo que duraban, como la de Smile. También les canté el tema principal. ¡Sí! Y logré que lo cantaran conmigo una segunda vez. ¡Incluso hice que cada una cantara su parte! Ya sabéis, Rainbow Dash diciendo lo de "¡Big adventure!", Fluttershy lo de "Sharing kindness", y el resto igual. ¡Fue estupendo!

No obstante, una vez se cansaron de él, tuve que pensar en otra cosa que cantar. Estuve tentado de enseñarles "Never gonna give you up", pero al final decidí no hacerlo. ¡Ni siquiera _mi_ sentido del humor encuentra eso gracioso ya!

Me puse a pensar en canciones que pudieran divertirnos y mantenernos motivados. Elegí una finalmente. Una canción que, tal vez fuera un poco cliché, pero siempre lograba mantener animada a la gente.

Por desgracia, solo Applejack y Rainbow Dash decidieron ayudarme en principio con las partes del ritmo. Hice que estamparan sus cascos siguiendo un patrón específico mientras caminábamos.

Trataos de imaginar esto: tengo a Applejack y Rainbow Dash marcando el ritmo conmigo mientras atravesamos aquella relativamente árida llanura hacia un intimidante destino donde nos esperaba… quién sabe qué. Y sus pasos iba así:

**¡**_**Stop stomp **_**stomp****!** **¡**_**Stop stomp **_**stomp****!**

Empecé a cantar y, por primera vez en la historia, el famoso himno de Queen, "We Will Rock You", resonó por el paisaje de Equestria. Todos me miraron de forma rara, pero pude apreciar cómo Rainbow decía "¡Mola!" mientras seguíamos el ritmo con nuestros pasos. Se unió a mí cuando empecé a cantar el estribillo por segunda vez, y AJ se unió también durante el tercero.

Finalmente, el resto de yeguas también se unió a marcar el compás, aunque no a cantar el estribillo. En aquel momento, los seis (siete si contábamos a Cinnamon Swirl, que aplaudía con sus cascos al ritmo también) estábamos moviéndonos al ritmo de la mejor canción jamás escrita para corear en un estadio.

Simplemente. Épico.

Esa no fue la única canción que cantamos, por supuesto. Después continué con Tubthumping, de Chumbawumba. Pero no os preocupéis; quité todas las referencias al alcohol y las reemplacé por referencias a refrescos y cosas así. ¡Jamás se me ocurriría corromper a estos pequeños ponis!

También canté la de "Everybody Have Fun Tonight" para echarnos unas risas. Sí, la verdad es que eso no ayudó a que pensaran que estaba menos loco. También traté de que Fluttershy cantara "I'm Too Sexy" conmigo, pero se negó en rotundo, lo cual hizo que me entristeciera durante unos diez segundos antes de que lograra hacerle cantar "My Favorite Things", donde ella añadió su propia letra, como "lindas colas de algodón en pequeños conejitos".

Una parte muy divertida fue cuando Rainbow y yo cantamos "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)". ¡Nos alternamos durante la letra y todo!

—OH, I would walk five hundred miles —canté yo, y Dash continuó con—: And I would walk five hundred more.

—Just to be the mare that walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door —cantamos los dos juntos.

Después rompimos con una serie de "Da-da-la-das", gritando a todo pulmón. Hace un par de días, eso hubiera sido suficiente para llevarnos una reprimenda por parte de Twilight. Hoy, sin embargo, se reía muy agusto con nuestras payasadas, al igual que el resto.

Descubrí que Rainbow Dash era una compañera excelente para cantar, alguien a la que no le asustaba probar canciones nuevas. Así que, tras susurrarle la letra, probamos otra más los dos juntos.

—¡Mock! —canté, y Dash continuaba con un "¡Yeah!".

—¡King!

—¡Yeah!

—¡Bird!

—¡Yeah!

—¡Ye-!

—Parad —dijo Twilight, pisoteando así toda nuestra diversión—. Ya casi estamos. Lo más sensato sería aproximarnos en silencio.

—Aww… —nos quejamos Dash y yo a la vez, pero ambos nos callamos.

Con todas aquellas travesuras no había prestado mucha atención a mis alrededores. La verdad es que estábamos _muy_ cerca del castillo. Bueno, voy a tratar de describíroslo. Dejad que ponga mi voz dramática y voy a intentarlo:

La montaña se alzaba como un único pilar, negro como la noche, señalando hacia el cielo como un dedo acusador. Su base se hacía ligeramente más ancha, y después se abría en forma de media luna. Envuelto en esa media luna, yacía un castillo como jamás había visto o imaginado, todo de piedra negra, brillante e inmaculada; como si se hubiera formado allí en vez de haber sido construido.

El castillo era alto y ancho, con diversas agujas que se alzaban sobre sus impresionantes muros. Unos brillantes cristales reposaban sobre lo alto de los muros, y creaban una luz blanca titilante que proyectaba una extrañas sombras danzantes en el suelo a nuestro alrededor. Una única y gigantesca puerta, aparentemente hecha de negra obsidiana, destacaba en el centro del muro.

También estaba notando un sentido Pinkie que no sabía identificar. Era una pata trasera izquierda inquieta y picazón en el cuero cabelludo. ¿Es posible que fuera el sentido Pinkie para "castillo terrorífico"?

—Bueno, aquí no hay forma de ocultarse —señaló Applejack—, así que no tiene mucho sentido ir con sigilo. Yo digo que caminemos simplemente hasta allá y toquemos a la puerta.

—Tal vez podríamos volver a casa —sugirió Fluttershy. No podía culparla. Mi sentido de "castillo terrorífico" era cada vez más fuerte según nos íbamos acercando.

—No, tenemos que acabar con esto. Es por el bien de Pinkie —dijo Twilight.

—¿Y si nos quedamos aquí? —preguntó Cinnamon Swirl—. Quiero decir, Fluttershy y yo podríamos quedarnos aquí. Podría… cuidar de ella mientras tanto. Mientras ella se queda aquí. ¿No?

—No engañas a nadie, compañero —dijo Rainbow Dash mientras empujaba a la potrilla.

—Está bien. Hemos venido aquí como amigos, ¿recordáis? Vayamos simplemente a hablar con ella, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Twilight.

Asentimos y continuamos adelante. Con cautela, por supuesto, pero de forma abierta y sin tratar de escondernos. El único escondite en varios kilómetros a la redonda era una hilera de arbustos que estaba junto enfrente de los muros del castillo, cosa de la que no me había percatado antes.

Estábamos a unos cinco metros de la puerta cuando, de repente, se oyó una voz.

—**Ah, me alegro de veros, mis pequeños ponis** —tronó la voz, femenina y amenazadora al mismo tiempo—. **Por favor, acercaos… ¡si es que queréis encontrar vuestra **_**muerte**_**!**

La voz, que por cierto, era tan potente e intimidante que hizo que casi me meara encima y causó que Fluttershy se desplomara aterrorizada, resonó por toda el área de forma opresiva. Era una voz que resultaba ligeramente familiar, una voz que supuraba maldad.

Por supuesto, nos detuvimos. No nos habíamos vuelto estúpidos.

—Hemos venido a ver a Skyggie, la Bruja de las Sombras —contestó Twilight—. Venimos en son de paz, solo queremos pedirle ayuda.

—**¿Sí? **—contestó la voz con insidia—. **Si os acercáis no encontraréis a Skyggie. Solo encontraréis… ¡vuestra **_**muerte**_**!**

Jesús, qué melodramática. También noté que le gustaba mucho decir "¡muerte!".

—**La Bruja de las Sombras ya no está. ¡Ahora este castillo me pertenece a **_**mí**_**! Si entráis, solo encontraréis vuestra…**

—¿Muerte? —sugerí.

Hubo una pausa embarazosa.

—**¡Mocosa engreída! **—rugió con furia la voz—. **¡¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de **_**mí**_**?! **—Una nube púrpura descendió hasta ponerse ante nosotros y una silueta empezó a formarse en el centro—. **Os voy a enseñar el auténtico significado de la palabra… ¡Pesadilla!**

La silueta salió de la nube, enorme y mortal. Sus alas se extendían ampliamente de su cuerpo acorazado, y el largo cuerno de su frente brillaba con un afilado peligroso. Sip. La reconocí enseguida.

—¡Nightmare Moon! —gritaron todos los ponis que me rodeaban al mismo tiempo. Excepto Cinnamon Swirl, que no conocía a la Nightmare pero se escondía detrás de Fluttershy por si acaso.

¡Esta Nightmare Moon daba miedo de verdad! De hecho, parecía mucho más grande de lo que en un principio pensaba. Era como cuatro veces más alta que cualquiera de nosotros. Unos largos y afilados colmillos sobresalían de su boca, y sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor verde y mortal. Parecía una caricatura malvada de un poni, como si estuviera hecha para provocar… bueno, pesadillas.

De repente, lo comprendí todo, y entendí lo que significaba aquel sentido Pinkie nuevo. Simultáneamente, también comprendí por qué Pinkie podía "reírse de los fantasmas", pero también podía quedarse paralizada por el terror cuando, por ejemplo, una hidra gigante se acercaba hacia ella de forma amenazadora.

—Oh, vamos —dije mientras me sentaba y trataba de mostrarme lo más aburrida posible—. ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?

Twilight me miró como si estuviera loco. La monstruosa poni me miró confundida, pero recuperó la compostura a los pocos segundos.

—**¡Yo soy Nightmare Moon!** —gritó mientras agitaba sus gigantescas alas—. **¡Soy la Reina de la Oscuridad! ¡Todo el mundo se arrodillará ante mí! ¡Huid y tal vez os permita vivir!**

—Tú no eres Nightmare Moon. Ella era parte de Luna, y Luna está en Canterlot. ¿Probamos otra vez? —dije mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Hubo un largo e incómodo momento de indecisión tras el cual la criatura empezó a hablar de nuevo, esta vez con una voz sarcástica y masculina.

—**Oh, **_**vale**_**, me habéis pillado** —dijo la voz. La neblina púrpura se disipó, y Nightmare Moon cambió su apariencia, convirtiéndose en una criatura que parecía estar hecha a partir de distintos animales—. **¡Bien hecho, mis pequeños ponis! **—dijo con sorna la criatura—. **¡En realidad soy yo, Dis-!**

—Tampoco eres Discord —señalé. La criatura se quedó mirándome—. ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente? ¿Chrysalis? ¿ Tirek? ¿Smoooooooze? —pregunté acentuando las os en ese último—. ¿Va a salir Gilda de la nada a meterse con nosotros y a llamarnos palurdos? ¿Está Trixie escondida tras los arbustos, esperando el momento para emboscarnos?

"Discord" desapareció con un pop, y una unicornio azul de crin plateada salió de detrás de los arbustos que había cerca de la puerta delantera.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —preguntó la Gran y Poderosa Trixie. Y supe que realmente era ella y no otra ilusión, porque aquel sentido Pinkie nuevo pasó de estridente alarma a tan solo un murmullo de fondo, igual que antes de que apareciera la falsa Nightmare Moon.

—¡¿Trixie?! —gritó todo el mundo excepto Cinnamon Swirl y yo.

—¿Y bien? ¡Trixie te ha hecho una pregunta! —dijo la artista mientras se acercaba hacia mí—. ¿Qué ha hecho que me descubrieras? ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba escondida? ¿Cómo sabías que era _yo_?

—Oh, tengo mis métodos —dije con voz misteriosa. No llegué a contarle que mis "métodos", fueron simple casualidad y pura suerte—. De todas maneras, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Soy la mayor maga que jamás haya existido! —alardeó Trixie—. Sin embargo, oí hablar de una bruja cuya habilidad con las ilusiones sobrepasaba incluso la mía. ¡Skyggie, la Bruja de las Sombras! Vine para pedirle que me enseñara. Y, como podéis ver, ¡mi habilidad con las ilusiones ahora no tiene parangón!

Se acercó hasta mí y me miró cara a cara.

—Y por eso _tengo_ que saberlo —gruñó—. ¿_Qué_ ha hecho que me descubrieras?

—Bueno… para empezar, tu Nightmare Moon era un pelín demasiado siniestra. Resulta bastante claro que la moldeaste a partir de la Nightmare Moon de la Noche de Pesadillas, y no de la auténtica. Era demasiado grande, demasiado amenazadora, demasiado… bueno, francamente, demasiado fea. La _auténtica _Nightmare Moon era mortal pero _bella_, pues era un reflejo de la cara más oscura de Luna, y era como realmente quería ser.

El resto de ponis me miró como si estuviera loco mientras soltaba diversas teorías del fanon. Tampoco podía culparles. En realidad no tenía ni idea de si lo que estaba diciendo era cierto.

—También —añadí, ya que Trixie no parecía estar satisfecha con la respuesta—, parece que Pinkie tiene una especie de sentido Pinkie con el que puede detectar ilusiones.

—¿Sentido… Pinkie? —preguntó Trixie, confusa.

—Sip —dije con una sonrisa—. Por ejemplo, sé que el castillo no tiene ese aspecto. También es una ilusión.

—Bueno, técnicamente no lo es —dijo Trixie—. Una ilusión es una imagen creada sobre la nada. Esto es una imagen que está superponiendo un objeto existente, lo que lo hace…

Una flecha mágica salió disparada del cuerno de Twilight Sparkle e impactó al castillo, haciendo que este titilara y se desvaneciera.

—...un glamour —acabó Trixie débilmente mientras observaba el castillo, conmocionada.

Mi nuevo sentido Pinkie se detuvo de inmediato una vez desapareció el imponente y falso edificio. El _auténtico_ Castillo Penumbra, sin aquel impresionante glamour cubriéndolo, era una torre achaparrada, puede que dos pisos de alta, con una puerta delantera desvencijada hecha de madera.

—La misma Skyggie proyectó ese glamour —susurró Trixie con asombro.

—Bueno, Trixie —dijo Twilight de forma casual—. ¿Por qué estabas tratando de asustarnos?

Trixie recuperó la compostura.

—Ejem. Bueno. Trixie quería evitar que vierais a su señora. Tiene… invitados. Y ahora no es buen momento para verla, sobre todo para _vosotras_ seis.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Rainbow Dash de forma desafiante—. Esto no es como cuando estabas en el escenario, Trixie. Como nos vengas con chorradas vamos a barrer el suelo contigo, da igual los trucos que tengas preparados.

—Normalmente le daría una buena reprimenda a Rainbow Dash por esas amenazas —dijo Rarity con una engañosa voz alegre—. Sin embargo, yo también me acuerdo de aquel espectáculo. Y del _pelo verde_ —finalizó con un tono amenazador.

—Creo que lo mejor para ti será que nos dejes pasar, Trixie —dijo Applejack—. No quiero empezar una pelea, pero hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para rendirnos. Además, una de nuestras amigas podría estar en peligro. Tenemos que ver a Skyggie.

—Te doy una piruleta si nos dejas pasar —dije mientras le mostraba una, enorme y con una espiral arcoiris, como las que se ven en los dibujos.

—¿De dónde has sacado…? —preguntó Trixie mientras observaba estupefacta la sobredimensionada golosina que tenía ante ella—. Da igual. No. No puedo dejaros pasar. ¡No lo entendéis! ¡Corre un grave peligro por culpa de todas _vosotras_! Si entráis… ¡no sé lo que le ocurrirá!

—¿Cómo es que está en peligro? —preguntó Twilight. Y entonces la puerta de la torre se abrió de golpe. Trixie dio un respingo y se distanció un poco de nosotros.

—Es debido a mí —dijo una conocida e irritante voz.

Suspiré. _En serio_, esto ya empezaba a cansar.

—Ey, doctor trolero —dije con apatía.

—Ese _no_ es mi nombre —contestó mientras sus ojos refulgían con rabia. Después añadió con engreimiento—: Y tampoco es "doctor Needles".

—¿En serio? ¿Eres un changeling o algo así? —pregunté.

—¿Un changeling? —preguntó. Aquella acusación pareció divertirle—. Más bien no. Esos bobos son débiles, necesitados. Yo no soy ninguna de las dos cosas. Aun así, no soy más que un humilde servidor de mi reina.

—Eres _algo_ más —le dije—. También eres el villano más penoso e irritante de la historia.

Me dirigió la mirada, entornó los ojos y pude ver cómo palpitaba una vena en su frente.

—¿Villano penoso? —repitió en voz baja, con ira contenida—. No asumas que durante mi anterior derrota utilicé mi auténtica fuerza. Solamente estaba usando una fracción de mi verdadero poder y _¡¿a qué vienen esas risas?!_

¡Oh, no podía evitarlo! ¡Era algo tan increíblemente cliché!

—"Solamente… una fracción…" —repetí, casi sin aliento por mi ataque de risa—. ¡Oh, es como si estuvieras leyendo la guía del villano para el shonen manga! ¡Eso te hace todavía _más_ penoso! ¡Como si hubieras estado usando una _fracción_ de tu auténtica penosidad!

Tuvo un tic en el ojo y después una sonrisa maníaca cubrió sus facciones.

—De acuerdo —susurró de forma amenazadora—. ¿Te gustaría _ver_ todo de lo que soy capaz?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —dije, sonriendo.

—Em, Pinkie —empezó a decir Twilight, mostrándose preocupada. Le alcé un casco, todavía sonriendo.

—Espera, Twilight. Quiero ver cuánta pena puede llegar a dar este pardillo.

Su cuerno empezó a brillar, y de repente, _decenas_, puede incluso que _cientos_ de agujas aparecieron, todas flotando con su agarre mágico, moviéndose y serpenteando como un banco de peces extremadamente puntiagudos. Los ponis que había detrás de mí contuvieron un grito de horror ante aquel espectáculo. También hizo que me espabilara yo también, al menos hasta el punto de dejar de reír.

—¡¿Un villano "penoso" haría esto?! —gritó de forma triunfante.

—Bueno… —dije mientras me rascaba el mentón—. Acabas de hacerlo, así que diría que la respuesta es "sí".

Me miró durante unos segundos antes de gritar, cegado por la ira.

—¡Tú…! ¡Arrrrgh! ¡Voy a hacerte…! ¡Rrrraaaagh!

¡Oooh, estaba _tan _rabioso que apenas podía hablar! Dio un paso adelante y todas las agujas avanzaron con él, flotando como si fueran avispas furiosas.

—¡Voy a pincharte hasta dejarte en coma! —gritó con ira incandescente—. ¡Pequeña e insufrible poni! ¡Voy a hacerte más agujeros que a un alfiletero! ¡Y después voy a…!

—¡Duerme! —le dije. Se quedó ojiplático durante un segundo.

—Oh, mier- *thud*

Las agujas cayeron a su alrededor. Y, en una fina exhibición de ironía, un par de ellas se clavaron en su pellejo.

—Chupado —les dirigí una sonrisa a los sorprendidos ponis que había a mis espaldas—. ¡Ahora vayamos a ver a esa bruja!

Y dicho eso, trotamos hacia el interior del castillo.


End file.
